Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power
by Destiny Force
Summary: Dylan is now a hero, but he still does not know about himself. With the Leaf Village and possibly the other worlds in impending danger, Dylan must learn to unleash the power resting within himself if he is to defeat a rising evil conqueror.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Okay, here is story number 2! I'm gonna try and go a little more in depth. Reviewing my first story, I noticed it was a little short on details, mostly the fights. I'm gonna try and fix that. Oh, and I own nothing besides my own characters.

Chapter 1: Six Months

**Many years ago, a great battle between Good and Evil raged. It had taken places for years on end. Finally, the two sides' champions, a demon for Evil, and a human for Good, faced each other in single combat. It was a deadlock until, by some twist of fate, Evil gained the upper hand. When all hope seemed lost, the human put the last of his power into one final attack that sealed the demon away. This came at a price. Before he died, the human said a prophecy that one day another would appear to take his place. When asked how the worlds would know, he replied, "Look to the sword."**

**Many years later, a boy named Dylan Mitchell came to the worlds. Chosen by the Sword of Souls, he defeated an evil force of his own creation and prevented the worlds from invasion. Now he lives in the worlds, taking his place among their heroes. However, he has yet to learn of the ancient mysterious energy that rests within him and the power that it holds…**

In a hall covered in darkness, an old man in black robes sat on a high throne, deep in thought, his eyes glittering. He was a man with simple goals; at least they seemed that to him. Not that he cared about others' opinions.

There was a shuffling, and several sets of feet pattered their way into the hall. Several figures entered the hall, stepped forward, and kneeled.

The man looked up. "Speak, my servants. Is my kingdom ready for me to rule?"

The foremost figure moved forward a little. "My lord Kiritsu (I think this means "Order" in Japanese), the rocks cannot move themselves, nor can buildings form on their own. More workers are needed, strong young ones who can labor for many seasons on end. Several more slaves have died this year."

The man on the throne, Kiritsu was silent. Then…

"Are there no more captives in the cells or in any of the mines?"

"My lord, the mines have little of their own. No slaves can spared from them. The cells have been empty for several months."

"And the forests?"

"None dare to pass through. They go around."

"Hmmm. Then you must work with what you have. Have your unit push the remaining slaves harder. You must go and find more."

"Where do you wish me to look, my lord?"

"That is your affair. Just make sure that they are able for great labor."

Silence.

"My lord Kiritsu, I hear and obey."

With that, the lead figure rose and left. The group followed.

The hall was silent. Kiritsu looked at the ceiling, a satisfied look on his wrinkling face.

'_Soon, I will complete and utter ruler. All who defy me will die, no matter who they are.'_

----

The figure had left the hall. His unit left. They knew their orders.

The figure pulled back the hood to reveal a face somewhat younger but more battle-worn than Kiritsu's. He was wearing a special armor underneath his cloak, but that wasn't his concern. He intended to find the workers his master required, and he knew just where to start.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out what remained of a ninja headband. He had found the pieces one day on patrol. The plate scratched a little but in fair condition. The plate had a leaf insignia on it. The symbol brought a buried memory to mind, of a young blond-haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit holding a ball of chakra in his hand. The figure clutched the plate as a spurt of anger coursed through him.

He set the headband on the table, made a fist, and crushed the plate, shattering it.

Looking at the pieces calmed him and he left to make preparations.

'_Soon, that will be his head. I will make sure of it!'_

He chuckled and started laughing. His laughter became louder and more maniacal as it resounded through the stronghold, sending shudders down the spine of those who held it.

------

"Dylan? Dylan!"

Melissa wrung her hands as she looked around the village, looking for her son, Dylan, who was missing again. He wasn't seen in Mobius, so she was walking through the Leaf Village, to see if he was there.

'_He's going to give me grey hairs before my time.'_

The two ANBU at the door to the Hokage Tower parted to let her through. Melissa walked through and up to the office door. She knocked and a voice said, "Enter."

Melissa walked in to see Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, doing some paperwork. Tsunade looked and gave a smile.

"Ah, Mrs. Mitchell. What is the purpose of the visit?"

Melissa gave a short bow. "Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry to trouble you, but have you seen Dylan today?"

"Hmm. I can't say that I have, but most likely he's with Naruto. The two get along like old friends. Strange thing is, I sent Naruto to deal with a C-rank mission just now, to deal with a group of bandits on the trade route between the Leaf and the Sand. Most likely he took Dylan with him."

"Okay, because he went missing a while ago. He left a note saying he was out, but he didn't say where."

"Don't worry, he's not helpless, but you can wait here until he get's back."

----

A huge gate of wooden stakes stood near the passage through a valley. It gave off a menacing vibe, at least to merchants. Several bandits were snoozing, the trophies from their previous looting around them. Then there was a shout.

"ALRIGHT, YOU BANDITS! OPEN UP!"

Surprised, the bandits woke up.

"Who's that?"

"An idiot, that's who, let's teach the fool a lesson."

Getting their weapons, the bandits opened the door.

There in front of the door was a young, blonde-headed kid. He looked about fifteen and was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. He wore a headband on his forehead with a leaf symbol on it.

"Who are you supposed to be, little brat?"

"Yeah, who are ya!?" was the shout from several of the bandits.

The blonde grinned.

"I go by many names, but I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf! By the order of the Hokage, I've been sent to remove you from this trade route. Are you coming quietly, or do I have to bust some heads?!"

"Say WHAT!?" said a bigger bandit.

"Let's get him!" said another bandit.

All of them charged at Naruto. Naruto made a handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Several clones appeared around Naruto.

"ATTACK!"

The two sides clashed, swords swinging and fists flying.

Though losing some of their number, the Narutos took out several of the bandits. The rest were stunned.

"Who IS this brat?!"

Naruto smirked.

"Had enough yet!?"

While he said this, another bandit was on top of the ledge behind him. The bandit leaped.

"YAHH!"

Naruto turned to see the bandit swinging his blade to cut off Naruto's head.

The sword never connected.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A blur slammed into the bandit.

When he got up, the bandit stared at the new arrival. He was wearing a vest over a black jumpsuit. What caught the bandit's eye was the purple sword the guy was carrying.

"What the…"

Dylan grinned and struck a pose as more bandits came running up. "Your reign or terror over the merchants of the villages ends here!" he shouted heroically.

He charged forward.

"Chaos Control!"

He disappeared, warping around the pack of bandits, scattering them with each blow.

The bandit got up, terrified.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah!"

With a speed that rivaled Sonic the Hedgehog, all bandits fled.

Dylan and Naruto high fived.

"Yeah! That was fun. You were right, Naruto!"

"You think this is fun, there is also B and A rank missions! They usually have ninja to fight!"

Dylan smiled. "I wonder if they could counter Chaos Control?"

"Best of they not. Like Shino says, it's always good to have an ace in the hole."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, let's head back. You have to report in right?"

"Yeah. Race you!"

Dylan smirked. "You're forgetting who you're talking to."

Both took off. Naruto jumped through the trees while Dylan ran on the ground, his feet a blur.

-----

The two finished just outside the Hokage tower.

"HA! I won!"

"No fair! You used Substitution!"

"All's fair in love and war, Dylan!"

"GAHH!"

The two walked in. Naruto knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

Both walked in. "Mission complete, Granny!"

"(sigh) When will you stop calling me that?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who's old."

Dylan stepped in. "Naruto, seriously, at least give her some respect. She IS your superior."

Tsunade smiled. "You should listen to him, Naruto."

Melissa stood up. "There you are, Dylan! Next time, tell me where you going!"

"Mom?! But I left a note saying I'd be out!"

"True, but you didn't say where. You'd need to be at least a little more responsible, young man."

"Okay. Sorry, Mom."

"It's okay, but next time say where you're going. Something could happen while you're gone."

"Okay."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. If you two are done, I REALLY need to get this work done, so get going."

Everyone started to leave.

"Oh, and Naruto? Iruka was looking for you earlier. He wants to meet you at Ichiraku's."

"Okay. Come on, Dylan! Let's go get some ramen!"

"Umm…What is it?"

Naruto stopped, shocked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?"

"I'm not from here, remember?"

Naruto calmed down.

"Oh yeah. Well come on I'll show you!"

Dylan shrugged. "Oh, what the heck."

The two walked out.

Tsunade looked at Melissa. "Well, those two are like peas in a pod."

"Yeah I know. Dylan's a care-free person. He's never really had any responsibilities when growing up."

"Maybe it is better if he has some now. With all due respect, your son will have to start growing up if he is become the next Hero of Worlds. He'll need to start behaving responsibly."

"I know what you mean, but you might be judging him a little unfairly. He has a lot to live up to being the heir to the Hero. Besides, practically everyone who has met him has spoiled him since he defeated Eclipse."

Tsunade nodded. This was true. Eclipse had been a manifestation of Dylan's creation. When Eclipse absorbed the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds, Dylan had absorbed the positive energy. In his new form, Super Dylan had used his strongest attack, the Chaos Beam, to finish Perfect Eclipse. Ever since then, Dylan had gained a fan club and everyone who was anyone was attempting to make him happy to get him to do something for them. It was mostly endorsement deals, but Melissa, with the Commander's assistance, put her foot down. She knew they were just going to use him. "Well, hopefully Dylan won't become a spoiled brat." remarked Tsunade.

"I don't think he will. Dylan may be full of himself at times, but he is a caring and modest person. He's not been one to bend the facts."

"If you say so."

------

Dylan followed Naruto to the ramen stand. A young adult was waiting for them. He had on a Chuunin vest and there was a scar across his face. Naruto smiled as they approached him.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka looked up and smiled. "Naruto, there you are! Who's your friend?"

"This is Dylan. Dylan, this is Iruka-sensei!"

Dylan smiled as the he and Iruka shared a handshake. "So you're Naruto's first teacher huh?"

"Yep, back in the Academy. Naruto was a handful, that's for sure."

"Was he a bit of a troublemaker?"

"A bit? He caused trouble almost everyday. He stopped his pranks when he left the Academy though."

"I see. So, shall we head in?"

The other two nodded and they entered.

"Hi old man!" said Naruto. "Some beef ramen please, and keep it coming."

"Miso ramen for me." said Iruka.

"Umm…beef please." said Dylan.

"Coming right up." said Chef Ichiraku.

A minute later, when they started eating, Naruto turned to Iruka.

"So what's going on?"

"Well…you know the day coming up? You know, THAT day?"

Naruto was about to ask when he saw the calendar on the wall. It was October the 8th with October 10th circled.

"Oh. THAT day."

"Yeah. Well, the council has decided to increase the festivities a little, mostly due to the Destined, Dylan, being here in the worlds now. They want to appeal to him in a sense, try to get on his good side."

"More endorsement?" asked Dylan. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear. People have tried that before. Mom's not letting them."

"Well, anyway, they asked the Hokage about this, and she assigned me to help with the preparations. I know you're not a fan of it, but would you mind helping me? I really could use it."

Naruto seemed to think a bit, and then nodded. "Okay, but what will the civilians think?"

"Don't worry about them. As far as they'll be concerned, you're under orders from the Hokage. They'll leave you alone."

Dylan was confused. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Iruka was about to say something, but Naruto stopped him.

"It's okay. He knows."

"You told him?"

"He asked about it. He's already met the council."

Dylan spoke up. "They tried to get me to off Naruto, but I refused."

Iruka was suspicious. "You really don't mind it?"

Dylan turned serious. "If you saw a prison holding a murderer, would call the prison a murderer?"

Iruka was silent, contemplating that statement. "Very good point. For a second I thought…"

"Don't worry about it. During a fight with Eclipse, Naruto could've left and saved himself, but he saved me instead. He's all right in my book." He sent a grin at Naruto, who grinned back.

Once they were done, Dylan turned to Naruto. "Nice place. I might just come here regularly."

"Told you ramen was great!"

"Got that right."

Iruka stood up, having paid the tab. "All right, you two, we need to get to work. I'll see what the decoration detail is. Both of you run down to the Akimichi's and pick up the cheeses. We'll need two whites, two reds, and one of the large yellows. Be careful, though, the yellow one is rather big."

"Right."

"Ossu! (yes, sir!)"

The two ran off. Iruka smiled as he watched them go.

'_Naruto, you've got a true friend there. I'm happy for you.'_


	2. Festival

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimers: I won nothing besides my own characters.

Chapter 2: Preparations and the Festival

Dylan and Naruto were walking down the street. Both were taking time, no rush. Along the way, Dylan couldn't help but notice the civilians' attitude towards Naruto.

They were mostly indifferent, deliberately ignoring him. Others glared at him. Dylan overheard several insults.

"Stupid brat. He should just leave and do us a favor."

"I know. What a loser. Whoever made him a ninja had to have had several bolts missing from his head."

"Great, this was a good day and the next moment he shows up, ruining it."

"It's the monster, he's back in town, sadly."

Then Dylan noticed something out of the corner of his eye. His hand snapped up and caught the rock that was aimed at the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto spun around and saw Dylan with the rock.

Dylan glared at the civilians, crushing the rock in his hands. "Who's the wise guy?"

No one spoke up. Dylan snorted. "Let's go Naruto." he said as he keep walking.

Naruto followed. Dylan turned to Naruto.

"So, Naruto. Just curious, but…what's this festival Iruka was talking about?"

"Well, you know about HIM, right?"

"The nine-tailed furball in your gut?"

Naruto smirked, appreciating the joke. "Well, every year, on the day that the Fourth Hokage defeated the Fox, The village has held a festival to celebrate that day."

"October 10th, right? That's your birthday?"

"Yeah, but I don't like it. Before you ask, when I was younger, before I became a ninja, some of the villagers would make a sport of 'hunting down the Fox'. It was only because of Old Man Hokage that I wasn't killed."

"Old Man Hokage?"

"The Third. He taught the Three Sannin, or Legendary Ninja. In his prime, he was one of the strongest ninjas around. He knew almost ninjitsu created. He died in the Sand and Sound Invasion three years ago."

"Wow. That's harsh. Didn't anyone look after you?"

"Some of the ANBU Black Ops assigned to watch over me hardly did their jobs. They probably didn't like me either. The civilians don't do anything now, but they still hate me."

Dylan was ticked, but calmed down. "Well, don't worry. You have a friend now who can help you out. I have an apparent reputation now, so they'll think twice before messing with MY friends."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Dylan."

Suddenly Naruto ran into another man. The other guy bounced off a little.

"Hey, watch where you're walking brat!" The man shouted as he got up. He eyed Naruto for a full second, before he seemed to realize something.

"Its…It's YOU!" He stammered. He quickly got hold of himself.

"Apologize, brat! Not only did you bump into me, you threw me to the ground as well! Ninjas shouldn't be allowed to attack citizens; you should have been kicked out a long time ago, DEMON!"

Naruto was silent. Dylan was twitching, attempting to rein in his temper.

"Well?! I said apologize, you brat, or so help me I'll…"

The man raised a fist.

It never fell.

FLASH

Dylan's sword seemed to appear in his hand like magic, aimed between the man's eyes.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

The man stared, cowed by both Dylan's glare and the sword that was aimed at him.

"Lower the hand. Now."

The man's hand dropped instantly. He could see that Dylan was angry.

"Get lost."

The man bolted. Everyone else backed off.

Naruto stared. "You shouldn't have done that. They'll hate you too now."

Dylan snorted. "Don't worry about them. If they can see the obvious truth, then they'll all idiots."

Dylan clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Come on, we've got work to do.

They got to the Akimichis' place with no further incidents. Naruto made several clones, and Dylan led a parade of Narutos down the street. Dylan was carrying a white cheese in each arm, Naruto carried the red cheeses, while the clones were carrying the big yellow cheese. To take his mind off of the villagers, Dylan started to sing 'I Don't Know What I've Been Told', an old favorite of his when he was younger. The Narutos gladly joined in. They soon set into a rhythm and the tension from the incident went away.

----

"All right then. Any questions on festival details?"

The ninjas shook their heads.

"All right. Dismissed."

The ninjas saluted and poofed off. Tsunade sighed and turned the leave the Academy, but heard a shout.

"Lady Hokage! There you are!"

Tsunade turned to see Iruka running up.

"Sorry to bother you, but the decorations are underway. I thought to report it just so you knew."

"Thank you Iruka. It's good to know everything's going smoothly. Where's Naruto and Dylan?"

"I sent to the Akimichis' compound to get the cheeses. They shouldn't be long."

Tsunade stopped for a moment. "You're sure that they can…Wait. Never mind. Here they come."

Iruka turned. Dylan was leading a parade of Narutos down the street towards them. Dylan was shouting something. When they got close enough, Iruka and Tsunade heard it.

"LEFT! LEFT! LEFT RIGHT LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT RIGHT LEFT!"

When they got close enough, Dylan yelled, "COMPANY, HALT!"

As one, the troop stopped. Dylan spoke up.

"We have the cheeses. Where do you want us to take them?"

Tsunade snapped out of her surprise.

"Umm…go to outer edges of town, near the training grounds. Chouza Akimichi should be there, he'll tell you what do with them."

Dylan saluted. "Yes ma'am!" Dylan turned to the Narutos. "Atten…TION!" The Narutos snapped to attention.

"FORWARD MARCH!"

The Narutos marched off, Dylan at the head of the band. "TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

The Narutos started to sing 'I Don't Know I've Told' again. The group marched off, Tsunade and Iruka watching them leave.

"SOUND OFF!" crowed Dylan.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!"

Tsunade turned to Iruka. "Well, you don't see that every day."

"How…how did he do that, Lady Tsunade? How did he whip Naruto into shape like that?"

"I don't think it was that, Iruka. I could see that both Dylan and Naruto were enjoying themselves. Good thing too. Naruto needs it for this."

Iruka turned to Tsunade. "Pardon?"

"I just got a report from an ANBU that Naruto was getting pushed around by another civilian. Dylan had stepped in before the ANBU could."

"I see. Dylan must've been trying to help out."

"That's just it. Dylan was angry. The ANBU was surprised that Dylan didn't do anything but scare him off. He could see that Dylan wanted to turn him to hamburger."

"Oh. So that's why they were doing what they were?"

"Dylan was trying to take Naruto's mind off of it, and it worked. Hopefully Dylan will be able to look after him until the festival is over."

"Why's that?"

"Normally, I allowed Naruto to go out of the village to train during the festival time. I always disguised it as a B-rank borderline A-rank mission. Usually, there was another mission available at that time to lower suspicions. You're aware of how he was treated before?"

"Yeah. I always stopped a little while to pay him a visit. Several ANBU always saw fit to accompany me. The truth is that they were visiting him too, but after I nearly got hassled by a civilian, one or two always went with me on their own. They were glad to visit him openly, if only for a little while. Why do you ask?"

"Unfortunately, this year there aren't any of those missions available, so Naruto has no reason to be outside the village. So he'll have to be here, and somehow I know that one of those idiotic villagers is going to give him a hard time."

"So that's why you want Dylan to be here?"

"Yes. I already cleared it with his mother, and she is okay with it. She's asked to be there herself, though, along with a few others."

"Others?"

"Not many. There is a girl named Sarah Richards, a childhood friend of Dylan's, and her parents. Sarah surprisingly knows more about this particular world than Dylan, and has been giving him the history of this place. She's on good terms with several of the younger ninja here, and is a nice girl. She'll won't cause trouble."

"I see. Alright then, if I may, I have to return to the Academy. Last-minute details and all."

"Of course. Dismissed."

Iruka nodded and poofed off.

-----

A few hours later, once the opening ceremony was complete, the festival was underway.

There were mostly merchandise and concessions, but in the training grounds and outskirts, there were several physical sporting events.

Dylan and Naruto were watching a younger Genin, Konohamaru, a young boy that looked up to Naruto as a role model and big brother, was attempting to climb a greased pole. Naruto, Sarah, Konohamaru's teammates, Moegi and Udon, and several others were cheering him on.

"Come, Konohamaru! You can do it!"

"Easy! A bit at a time!"

"Watch out! You're slipping!"

Konohamaru slid downward a little, then, in one burst of speed, scampered up the pole and over it, snatching the fruit basket at the top.

Everyone cheered as he landed on his feet.

"Way to go!"

"Well done!"

"Yay!"

Several of the Jounin instructors were watching them. They all were having a ball (hey that rhymes).

"Good job, he thought on his feet quickly. He's like Naruto in that regard." said Kakashi, his favorite book in his hands.

"Are you implying something, Kakashi?" asked another instructor, Asuma Sarutobi. He was Konohamaru's uncle.

"Not at all, Asuma. I'm only meant that Naruto, when he focuses, can make a plan on the fly. Konohamaru did practically the same thing. He focused chakra into his hands and feet to give him a better grip. That's how he got to the top."

Asuma nodded, understanding what happened.

Sarah's parents, Mike and Rachel, were watching everything. Melissa had explained everything before but still were surprised. They loved the festival though.

His longtime girlfriend, Kurenai Yuhi, looked across the training grounds.

"Here come the runners!"

Everyone turned to see several ninjas running up. Two Dylan recognized. One was feral looking, wearing a black coat, that was running on all fours like a dog. He was Kiba Inazuka. The other was wearing a green jumpsuit and was taking long strides. He was Rock Lee.

All the ninja were pushing themselves, giving one last spurt of speed. They crossed the finish line, Rock Lee first, with Kiba a very close second.

There were cheers for all the ninja, who were congratulating each other.

"Nice one Lee. You really have speed there."

"YOSH! You are fast as well, Kiba! If the race was a bit longer, you would have won yourself due to your burning flames of youth!"

"Uh…Thanks Lee."

"Well done, Kiba. Excellent." Kurenai told her student.

"Thanks, sensei."

Asuma smiled, then looked around as if to find somebody. He noticed who he was looking for: a young man with a pineapple hairdo wearing a Chuunin vest.

"Ah, there you are, Shikamaru. I'm not surprised you weren't in the running competition."

Shikamaru shrugged. "You knew I wouldn't?"

"It's not your thing, right?"

Shikamaru smirked. The two chuckled. They had a strong student-teacher relationship, though it was hard for one to notice it.

Dylan smiled and turned to Naruto, who was now looking uneasy. "Hey, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Dylan. Old habit. Every time this day comes around…" He trailed off.

"Hey, don't worry about it! You're among friends, so cheer up! Enjoy the festival!"

Naruto still looked unsure.

"You should take his advice Naruto."

Kakashi walked up.

"This is the outer part of the village. Don't worry. Like Dylan said, you're among friends."

Kakashi's visible eye became an upside U as he smiled.

"Enjoy the party. You're allowed to."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks." He went over to where Kiba and Lee were.

"I would've thought that with your speed, you'd enter the running contest."

Dylan shrugged as he faced Kakashi. "I'd have no challenge. There's not really anyone here who can match my speed."

"Until now."

Dylan spun around. Walking towards him was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his upwards-tilted spines. His boots had jets on them. Dylan smiled.

"SHADOW! You're here!"

The two shared a high five.

"Did Mom tell you that I was here?"

"Yeah. I came to find you, and I couldn't help but overhear…"

He clicked his heels, activating his jet shoes.

"That you wanted a race."

Dylan was shocked, and then he smirked. "Think you can keep up?"

"Hmph. I'll leave you in the dust."

Dylan pointed a finger at Shadow.

"OKAY! You got yourself a race!"

------

Both Dylan and Shadow were arched forward, ready to run. Everyone had gathered round. Kakashi was explaining the rules.

"Alright you two. One lap around the village, in the outskirts, then come back here. No foul play and no Chaos Control. Understood?"

"Got it."

"Understood."

Kakashi stepped to the side. He raised a hand.

"Ready."

"Set."

"GO!"

Both Dylan and Shadow took off, leaving a sonic boom behind.

Shadow was skating skillfully through the gate and through the canyons. Dylan easily kept up, his feet a blur as he ran beside Shadow.

"Is that all you've got, Dylan?"

"This is nothing, Shadow! I'm just warming up!"

With those words, Dylan put on an extra burst of speed and passed Shadow.

Shadow put more motion into his skating and increasing his speed. As Shadow sped ahead, Dylan made up his mind.

'_Time to take this up a notch.'_

Dylan let his arms fall loosely behind his body, taking longer strides, creating more momentum for himself and catching up with the dark hedgehog.

Dylan zoomed ahead, the cliffs and loops and rock formation zooming by at high speeds. Shadow came alongside him.

"Still here, Shadow?"

"Heh, you know me, Dylan."

Dylan looked back forward to see a huge boulder in the way. Dylan however, had no intentions of stopping. Instead, the boy pointed his hand forward as a purple bolt erupted from his hand, blasting the rock and sending it into the air. Both Shadow and Dylan sped underneath before the rock came back to the ground with a loud BOOM.

Dylan and Shadow came up to a flat area with just grass.

Dylan knew it was time. _'Here we go!'_

Dylan leaned forward, his speed increasing every second. Shadow did the same.

Pretty soon, Dylan's vision on his sides became blurry and his ears started throbbing. He knew what was going to happen next. There was loud boom as Dylan found his entire vision blurry and his sense of hearing completely disappearing. He had broken the sound barrier.

This was soon followed by another boom as Shadow also broke the sound barrier. The ground under Shadow and Dylan gave way and crumbled as the two runners became nothing more than a black and purple blur.

With nothing stopping them, Shadow and Dylan flew over the gate and onto the street below, parting the ground and knocking over containers as they went. Thought their vision was blurry, they could see the faint outlines of three figures in the rain.

The blurs continued to move ahead until suddenly, there was another boom, followed by both of them completely lifting off the ground Shadow's shoes flaring behind him and shooting forward. Kakashi had his hands outstretched as the blurs that was Shadow and Dylan forcefully slapped both, knocking the poor ninja into a tree.

Both came to a stop, panting. "Who won?" asked Sarah.

Asuma picked up a dazed Kakashi. "Kakashi."

"Pretty birdies."

Everyone sweatdropped. "I think it was tie." said Asuma.

Shadow turned to Dylan. "I guess that you're one the fasting things alive now."

Dylan weakly nodded. "We…broke the sound barrier…Twice."

Dylan shot up on his feet and threw a fist in the air.

"BOOYAH!"

He then fell over.

Shadow sighed and picked up.

'_How we're friends I don't know, but he's somehow a nice kid. Heh.'_


	3. Wandering Players

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimers: I won nothing besides my own characters.

After the race, after Dylan woke up that is, came the festival's dinner. Seven tables covered the outskirts, with ninjas and civilians alike. Dylan and Sarah sat on either side of Naruto, with some of the other rookies in neighboring seats. Several of the civilians had noticed Naruto, but ignored him. Word had spread about Dylan's actions to protect Naruto, but they had a different reason than what Naruto had guessed. Instead of shunning Dylan, some feared if Naruto was mistreated, they'd feel the Destined's wrath. Others just thought that Dylan was merely enforcing the laws of the village. Either way, they avoided Naruto. Dylan, noticing the actions, ignored them. As long as they didn't mess with his friend nothing would happen.

The basic rule of the feast was to try a bit of everything. Everyone made sure their neighbors had a good time.

"Candied nuts, Dylan?"

"Thanks, Sarah! Naruto, try the chili! It's spicy!"

"Thanks, Dylan! AAHHH! TOO HOT!"

Naruto comically shot flame from his mouth before gulping some water. Everyone laughed at the scene. Naruto joined in once he came up for air.

"WHAT'S IN THAT CHILI?! I nearly scorched my mouth!"

"Oh man, sorry Naruto. My dad's chili must've gotten down here. Sorry!"

"It's alright, Chouji. But how did Dylan stand it?"

Sarah laughed. "Dylan LOVES spicy foods. He can make chili spicy enough to make somebody stay in the bathroom for a half hour at least."

"WHAT? Spicy's good!"

Everyone laughed again.

Then, at the lead table, Tsunade stood up. Everyone quickly fell silent.

Tsunade smiled and lifted her cup.

"16 years ago today the Fourth Hokage gave his life to protect this village from the Nine Tailed Fox. He gave his life so that this village, the village that he loved, could live and flourish as the years passed. Now the time has come again that we honor the sacrifice that he had made. We will protect and nurture our village until the time of peace comes again like it was when this village was founded. This day belongs to not just the Fourth, but to us all. Let us work together to a better brighter future!"

Tsunade raised her cup in toast.

"To Konoha!"

Everyone echoed her actions.

"TO KONOHA!"

There were cheers as the toast was made.

-------

Close to the village gates, a group of what looked like travelling performers was walking up. Most of them were walking while two were driving a horse-drawn cart. All were wearing light and happy garments, but the man in front was the most noticeable. His cape had several stars on it, but the mask he wore had a crescent moon on it that took up one side of the mask.

Once they reached the gate, the mask-wearing man held a hand and the group stopped. He turned to the group.

"Does everyone remember the plan?"

There were murmurs of assent from the band, most of them nodded.

"Very well, but I will say this again, so that you don't forget. No one speaks. If you are spoken to, put on a smile and do a cartwheel or tell a joke. We're supposed to be entertainment, to act amusing. Any tricks you have to make someone laugh use them. If offered food, take a portion. Don't hog. Be friendly to everyone but make sure to keep your eyes out for our targets. Any extra people that might be useful are fine, but get the targets first. Clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. After our performance, don't drink anything. Drink your fill at the table. Now, it is time."

He turned to the cart.

"Start the song."

The group started a small ditty while the mask wearer covered himself under a cloth on the cart.

-----

The two ninjas on gate watch saw the ragtag group and reported to Tsunade, who came to the gate to see what the group wanted. She was flanked by Kakashi and another jonin with a green jumpsuit, Might Gai.

Tsunade addressed the group. "Who are you and why did you come here?"

The band parted to reveal the cart. Without warning the mask wearer leaped up in swirl of cloth, landing with a soft thud in front of Tsunade. He did an elegant bow.

"Good evening, my lady. We are merely a band, a group and players, fools and clowns. We travel the roads of the world, bringing songs, antics, and stories to those who wish them. I am the leader of this band. You may call me Lunaris, or Lunar, whichever you prefer, for I go by both, and I am the master of the night sky and the moon and stars above." He tossed his cape as he said that last part.

Tsunade relaxed. It was only a band of players. No danger.

Kakashi stayed vigilant. "What will this cost?"

"Just a bite to eat and the safety of your walls so that myself and my friends can sleep without fear this night. We can sleep out if you wish, just that it gets dangerous on the road these days."

Tsunade nodded. "One moment while we confer." She and the jonin drew back.

"What do you think, Kakashi,Gai?"

Gai pondered. "They look harmless enough, even though their leader has a chill to him."

Kakashi nodded. "They can dealt with if necessary, but I doubt it will come to that. They are the only ones; I didn't see a hidden army."

Tsunade nodded. "I as well. Very well then, they are harmless enough."

Tsunade turned to Lunar and nodded. Lunar bowed again, and called to his group and they started to come in.

-------

Everyone was laughing at the players' antics as they did their acts. Some were telling funny stories. Others were performing tumbling acts and juggling, or attempting to juggle, in some cases.

The rest were performing old-timey versions of slapstick comedy.

One player was doing magic trick for a group of little kids while another player was creeping up behind him with a bucket of water.

The little kids saw it. "Behind you, behind you!"

The player doing tricks cocked an ear. "What did you say?"

"Behind you! He's behind you!"

The magic trick player grinned as he suddenly spun around and knocked the bucket out of the other player's hands, caused the other player to be drenched. The kids laughed as the first player pulled a slapstick from out of his sleeve, and whopped the other player on the bottom. With a yelp the second player started running with the first in pursuit.

"Try to drench me, will ye? Come back here and get what's comin to ya!"

Both the kids and the adults laughed as the two players ran everywhere, disrupting the other acts in the process.

Lunar was prancing around, giving out paper butterflies to the young kids. He occasionally would prance up to a woman, pull a rose from out of nowhere, surprising them. He would give the woman the rose and elegantly bow before prancing off again. Because of his antics, no one seemed to notice his slight gesture every time he passed a drink and the powder that fell into it.

Finally Lunar went to the fire near the front and went behind it. He threw some powder into the flames, causing a roar of green flame which he leaped through. To the villagers, it looked like Lunar had appeared in a flash of green flame.

"I am Lunaris, Master of Players! I know all, I see all!"

In a flash he was beside Kakashi.

"You are Sharingan Kakashi?"

Kakashi tensed a little. "How do you know that?"

"Many tales are told of you, strong one. You know over a thousands techniques you have gained from your enemies, and your magical eye sees through all!"

Kakashi relaxed.

In another flash he appeared before Tsunade.

"Tsunade of the Leaf. The greatest doctor who lives today. One of the fabled Legendary Ninjas. I know of your stuggles, and one day you will be rewarded."

Tsunade smiled at the sentiment.

Then Lunar darted around the people looking this way and that. Then he found who he sought.

In a flash he appeared before Naruto, shocking everyone present.

Lunar smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was shocked. "You…know who I am?"

Lunar laughed. "HAHAHAHA! You do not know, young one? I am surprised. The Land of Spring holds you in high regard, their ruler more so."

Naruto stared. "Princees Yukie?"

"YES! Yes, that's her! We were honored to be in her presence. She told us a great tale about a young boy who rescued her and helped her to become the next ruler. She hopes to see you again one day. She told us great things about you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled.

In a flash, Lunar appeared at the front again.

"Gather round, good peoples of the Leaf. I will tell secrets known only to the Master of Player himself! But first, a toast to the main protector of the village, as well as the famed protector of all the worlds, Lady Tsunade and Dylan Mitchell, the Destined One!"

Everyone cheering and clinked glasses as the toast was drunk.

Lunar threw in more powder and he tossed back his cape as the green fire silhouetted him.

"HARK TO ME, GOOD PEOPLE!"

With a flash his cape came off and swirled around as he twirled it.

"Let us go to a place where the moon and stars roam free!"

Dylan tried to fix his on the cloak, but his eyes felt like weights. He finally fell asleep, tired but happy.


	4. Dream Battle

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimers: I won nothing besides my own characters.

Chapter 4: Dream Battle

When Dylan came to, he wasn't in the Leaf Village. He wasn't even anywhere.

'_What the heck? What's going on? Where am I?" _

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Dylan had to shield his eyes.

When the light died down, Dylan could see a white door in front of him, somehow floating in the nothingness.

Dylan shrugged. _'Might as well see where this door leads. Once I find out where I am most likely I'll be able to get to the village.'_

He opened the door and walked through.

He found himself inside what looked like a castle of sorts.

'_What the…what's this? I think I remember this place.'_

Dylan looked around. The castle didn't look scary, but it had a chill to it.

"Okay, so I'm here. Now what?"

From out of nowhere, came an answer…

"**You are in your mind."**

Dylan jumped. Snapping out the surprise, he whipped out his sword.

"Who's there!?"

"**You are current unconscious. What you see here is has been crafted the dreams that you have experienced. You don't remember it exactly, but you might find familiar things if you look around."**

"Really? I don't see anything."

"**You just have to look around."**

Dylan nodded to himself, digesting the information. He spoke up again. "So what am I doing here? Is there some purpose?"

No answer.

"HEY! You listening?!"

Still no answer.

Dylan shrugged again. "Well, looks like I'll have to find out myself."

He took off running.

He looked around searching through every room he came across.

He finally came across what looked like a study. He could see several books on a shelf near the far end. He picked one up and leafed through it. Blank.

'_Figures.'_

Dylan walked into the next room. It looked like a training area. Strange thing was, it looked like it had been recently used.

"Okay, this is weird. Where is everyone?"

"**You will find out soon."**

"Oh, you're back. Care to explain?"

"**Why? You're almost there. It is best to find out for yourself."**

"I'd rather be smart for once. What am I looking for?"

No answer.

"Thought so. Leave me to figure things out myself."

He walked into the next room.

THIS room he remembered.

It was a throne room. Black chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a fireplace was in the wall.

"Wait…I know this place."

"We meet again…Dylan Mitchell."

A figure walked out of the shadows and stood in front of Dylan.

Dylan was shocked.

"Eclipse?! How did you…I blasted you to bits!"

Eclipse laughed. "You may have defeated me before with the Master Sword's powers, but I have returned to conquer the world and destroy anyone in my way!"

"The Master Sword?!"

'_Wait.'_ Dylan thought to himself. Something was coming back to him. This was similar to one of Dylan's dreams. He had appeared in Hyrule to help Link battle Ganondorf, but then Eclipse appeared for the very first time and beat link senseless. Dylan had charged in and started fighting Eclipse. Then Link threw Dylan the Master Sword and Dylan had stabbed Eclipse with it, destroying him.

Dylan looked at the Eclipse in front of him. _'This isn't the same Eclipse that got out of my mind. This one came straight from that dream.'_

Dylan nodded. He knew what to do.

"Sorry, Eclipse, but I have some place to be. You have one second to get out of my way."

Eclipse laughed again. "That's all it will take to destroy you. COME ON!"

Dylan drew his sword while Eclipse made one out of darkness. The two clashed.

Dylan was dodging Eclipse's strikes effortlessly. _'This isn't too hard. I might as well finish it now.'_

Dylan jumped back and focused. "Chaos Control."

Everything slowed down. Dylan leapt forward and, faster than the eye could see, unleashed a barrage of sword strikes.

Dylan leaped back and, focusing his energy, snapped his fingers.

Eclipse exploded. Dylan calmly walked past.

'_Not even remains. I must have overdone it, or maybe it was just him.'_

Dylan then noticed a white door like the one he first found.

"Wait. This is different."

He walked through the door.

He found himself in a white room, with almost nothing in it.

'_Well, the passage ends here, but I don't see anything.'_

Then he heard the voice.

"**Well, you are a strange one."**

"Back again I see. What's strange about me?"

"**I've seen your actions. You use dark powers yet you oppose dark beings yourself. Why do you oppose destruction when you use it yourself?"**

"You saw some of my memories, didn't you? That's how you brought in Eclipse. And about your question: I'm not dark. I don't like destruction.

"**Destruction and chaos is your weapon. You must learn to accept it."**

"And why should I? It's not me."

"**Stop resisting. Accept it. You don't have a choice…"**

A pillar of flame appeared in front of Dylan. When it faded, an old man was standing in front of him. He wasn't feeble though, Dylan could see that. He seemed to give off an aura of evil and malice.

"If you are to serve me." The man finished.

Dylan looked at the man. "Who are you!?"

The man chuckled. "I am called Kiritsu, but you will call me Master, Destined."

Dylan tensed and he started to figure something out. "Now I see what going on. You want to use me don't you?"

"How would you guess that?"

"You've only spoken up to guide me where you wanted me to. I guessing that you want to enslave me so that you can play puppet master."

Kiritsu chuckled. "Clever boy. I knew that you, the chosen one of legends, would be the one to serve me. Now, submit to me!"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

Sword in hand, Dylan charged, but Kiritsu calmly blocked the attack and swatted Dylan into the wall. Dylan got up, surprised.

"Did you really think you could harm me? The only reason you defeated your demon before was you had an unlimited power on your side."

Dylan grunted. "Well, pardon me, but someone a little full of himself."

Kiritsu ignored the jibe. "You're too weak on your own. You need your chaos. Bow to it and submit to me."

Dylan got to his feet. "Not gonna happen."

"Very well. It seems I have to use force."

Dylan attacked again. He unleashed a rain of sword slashed so fast they were blurs. Kiritsu somehow dodged each one. Dylan tried a sweep kick, but Kiritsu jumped. Dylan then tried a punch barrage, but he failed to connect. Dylan leaped back and charged up energy. His hand started glowing.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

A storm of purple bolt of energy converged on Kiristu. the attack connected, and Kiritsu disappeared with a poof. A Shadow Clone.

Dylan was angry. "FIGHT ME WHY DON'T YOU!?"

"If you insist."

Dylan spun around. Kiritsu was behind him, making handsigns.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

He spat out a tongue of flame that took the form of a dragon. Dylan was hit and smashed to the wall.

Dylan weakly opened his eye to see Kiritsu looking down at him.

"Not gonna finish me?"

"If I did that, I'd lose a worthy servant. You are weak. You do not use the destructive chaos within you. You need it. You are weak otherwise."

"Then I guess I'm weak. No can do, I'm no one's servant."

"You are intent on resisting. Very well. I will give some time. Think about it and accept your destiny."

That was all Dylan saw before he passed out.


	5. Captured Again

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimers: I won nothing besides my own characters.

Chapter 5: Captured Again

When Dylan came to, he didn't know where he was. He wasn't injured, but it felt like his arms were weights. Suddenly he heard a swishing noise.

CRACK

Dylan yelped and his eyes opened in shock. He leaped to his feet, or tried to, but the weight made him stumble. The man in front of him cackled. Dylan realized it was one of the players from the group.

"HAHAHA! Come on, nasty brat, what are you going to me, huh?"

Dylan saw that the weight came from the manacles on his wrists. He was chained.

The man jumped around Dylan, striking with what looked like a switch or cane.

"Can't stop me, can you brat?"

Unfortunately, the man came too close with the last statement. Dylan grabbed him and with his free fist, socked the man whipping him.

WHACK

Dylan was hit by another man, but this one seemed to be a higher rank. Dylan felt chakra from him. _'Is he a Jonin or something?'_

The second man caught the first man's wrist.

"Stop that! That's enough!"

"But sir…"

"Enough! Join the others, we're moving out soon."

The first man walked off.

Dylan looked around. There were others chained like he was. Most of them were young. He recognized the two next to him instantly.

'_Sarah! Naruto!'_

They were up already. Naruto turned to Dylan.

"Finally you're up!"

"Naruto, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm confused too."

"HEY!"

Both were whacked with a cane. The second man was still there.

"None of that. Save your breath for marching because you're gonna need it."

Sarah was scared. "What's going on? This isn't the Leaf! I want out!"

The second man got in her face.

"I said QUIET, or you'll REALLY have something to cry about, little brat!"

Sarah was struck dumb with terror.

-------

A long chain was brought out, and Dylan, Sarah and Naruto along with the other captives were ordered to stand up. Their manacles were woven and locked onto it.

Satisfied, the "players" parted to reveal a masked figure. Dylan instantly realized it was Lunar, only now he was wearing a blood red and black mask. Under his cloak was a strange armor. Dylan could sense that the armor had chakra seeping out of it. Ninja! The man was once Lunar spoke up.

"I am Brute. You are my slaves now." He paused for emphasis. "If I say walk, you will walk. If I say run, you will run. If say that you will live, then you will live. If I say that you don't, then I guarantee you will die. If you get it in your head to escape, then my friends will bring you back." He gestured to the other armor-wearing ninjas.

There were three of them. The first was a man with blue hair and hazel eyes, skinny but not a pole, wearing a black loose coat over his armor. He looked like he enjoyed his job. He was twirling a kunai on his finger.

The second was a bigger man, more muscular. He had black hair and blood red eyes, and a smile that seemed to also be a snarl. He wore a black coat that seemed small over his girth. He certainly looked intimidating.

The third was a woman. She looked beautiful yet cold. She wore a white form-fitting coat. She had pale blue hair and her eyes were the same color. She had a bored look on her face.

"Friends, if you wish, you can say a few words."

The first man grinned. He stepped forward.

"Call me Yohaze. I'm a copycat. Literally. I copy jutsus, styles, even people. I can do perfect transformation of any person I see. The only thing I can't copy is bloodlines, but there aren't many of those these days. Like the Boss said, no one think about escaping. Otherwise, my hand might…"

He snapped down his hand and the kunai hit a branch, breaking it off.

"…_slip_."

He stepped back.

The big guy stepped forward. "Akuma. I like to smash things, including bones. Don't give me a reason to do that."

Akuma stepped back.

The woman stepped forward. "The name is Mizuri. It's best to give up all hope. It was your destiny for this to happen to you. Fate is unstoppable, so give up now."

She stepped back. Brute then addressed the trio.

"All right, that's done. Move them out. I want at least a day's run before we stop. Yohaze, Akuma, take the rear. It'll rain soon, but until then, cover the trail. Mizuri, have the grunts take the cart on a different road once we're in the forest."

All three nodded. Yohaze and Akuma took the rear as the train of slaves got into motion.

----

Dylan didn't know how much time had passed. Rain had started to fall, and the road became muddy. Finally he slipped and fell. A grunt was on him with a cane.

"UP! On your feet, brat!"

Dylan tried to get up but kept slipping. Then a strong pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Dylan started moving again

Dylan stared at the one who looking back at him. He had white hair, yet he was a young man. Dylan couldn't help but notice the two red dots on his forehead.

"You alright?"

"Um…yeah."

"Good. Keep moving. Don't give them a reason to do anything."

"Okay…I think."

"Also, pass this to your friends: Don't let the line drag. Hold enough so it doesn't drag yet you can move quickly. You'll trip up less."

"Thanks."

The man simply nodded and turned forwards again. Dylan passed the advice to Naruto and Sarah. It worked well, as Dylan didn't trip again.

Finally they were allowed to stop. Dylan sat down, letting out a sigh of relief. He was tired.

Sarah was close to tears. "What did I do to deserve this? I didn't hurt anyone."

Dylan set his hands on her shoulders. She calmed down a little.

"Don't worry Sarah. We'll get through this." _'I hope.'_

----

The group was moving swiftly, at a run. The trees whisked by them like picket fence as they moved faster than a normal human could run. Normal teams usually didn't move this fast, but this one was different. They had a mission.

The teams of ninjas save one moved quickly, not slowing down.

Kiba was in the lead, his huge dog Akamaru running beside him. He was sniffing the air, following the scent of the so-called players.

Close behind him was Kurenai. To her right was a young man wearing a hooded coat and tinted glasses. If you got close to him, you could hear insects buzzing. He was Shino Aburame.

To Kurenai's left was a young, lavender-haired girl, with white eyes. She was Hinata Hyuga.

They were Team 8, a specialized tracking team.

Just behind them was Shikamaru. Normally he'd be complaining but he had his game face on. His eyes were focused.

Next to him was his friend and teammate Choji Akimichi. He was a big rounded kid. No ever called him "fat", though. He was a powerful force, even on his own.

Next to them was Hinata's cousin Neji Hyuga. He was a Jonin, though he still did missions with his team. He was a powerful ninja, and was the top rookie of his year. He didn't boast about it though.

Finally Shadow brought up the rear.

At first it was only going to be Team 8, but Kiba asked Tsunade to allow some more ninjas to accompany them, since if they got in a fight, only himself and Hinata were able enough for close-range combat. Shino agreed with Kiba's request, seeing that he and their sensei weren't exactly close-range specialists. Tsunade, seeing the logic, accepted the request, and Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji joined the team. Shadow voted to go with them, and would not hear otherwise. His friend in was danger, and he wasn't going to sit around. Tsunade relented and allowed him to go.

So the team had set out, their mission objective loud and clear: Bring back Dylan, Sarah and Naruto.

Then it started to rain. Kiba swore under his breath.

"Will this cover the scent, Kiba?" asked Kurenai.

"Most likely, sensei. Even with my chakra focused in my nose, I'm starting to lose it. I'm not even sure we're on the right path anymore."

"Do your best. This rain will probably be here a while."

Shino looked at the path. "The rain is washing away most of the tracks, so I'm not sure how many there are, including Naruto and the others."

Kiba suddenly put on the brakes. "Hold up!"

Everyone stopped. Kiba raised his head, sniffing the air.

"Something's close. I can smell it even with this rain."

Hinata stepped up to him. "How far?"

Kiba pointed into the forest. "That way. About a kilometer, two kilometers tops."

Hinata nodded and made a handsign.

"Byakugan!"

Her eyes turned whiter and the veins in her eyes bulged with the concentration of chakra to her eyes. Her sight expanded as she focused.

Then she saw it.

"It's the cart! The one those players were using."

Neji activated his own Byakugan. "She's right. It's the same one."

Kurenai nodded. "Alright. Kiba, Hinata, lead the way."

----

Sure enough, the cart was there. It was in a small clearing in the middle of the foliage.

Shino raised a hand. Out from his sleeve a small beetle flew out. It landed on the cart, seemingly checking it. The beetle flew back and landed on Shino, who had paused as if listening to something. He nodded once, and the beetle went back in his sleeve.

"According to my little friend, this cart had been here for several hours. Some of the players brought it here and left it to throw anyone following them off the trail of the band."

Kurenai turned to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "This is an old but clever trick. They split off one part of the group to plant this here to throw us off while the part with the prize, in this case, our friends, gets farther away. It's an old trick, but it works of used correctly."

Shikamaru looked at the cart. "Whoever, we're dealing with is most likely a war veteran, or has experience in tracking. The fact that they planned this during may be luck, or it was planned out from the start."

Kurenai nodded. Shikamaru was just a Chunin, but his IQ was two hundred. He was a skilled strategist, capable of outsmarting almost anyone. If he said this was true, it was most likely true. "So what do we do?"

"We check the cart. There's a chance it may reveal where they are going, but not always."

They searched the cart top to bottom. At first it seemed clean, but then…

"Hey."

Everyone looked at Shadow, who held up a ripped piece of cloth.

"What about this?"

Shikamaru turned to Kiba. "Can you get a scent?"

Kiba picked it up and sniffed it. "It's faint, but I got one."

"Alright, we'll follow you, Kiba. There's a very good chance the groups will join back up."

"And if it doesn't?" asked Shadow.

"Don't worry, Shadow. If I'm right, groups like this stick together. All of them want their cut of the loot. In this case, they're probably getting paid for this job."

Shadow nodded and the group was off again.

'_Hang in there, Dylan. I'm on my way. If anyone does anything to you, they will regret it.'_


	6. Explanations

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimers: I won nothing besides my own characters.

Chapter 6: Explanations

Dylan was a little ticked at the situation. One, he was being held captive AGAIN. Two, unlike last time, he couldn't bust out. When ever he tried to focus, it was as if his energy was blocked. It was probably the red cylinder device on his chest, but he couldn't get the strength to break it. On top of everything, this was an enemy that was completely new to him , so he couldn't guess what actions the enemy would take. All of this added up to one thing: His current situation stunk.

Sarah wasn't faring much better. Naruto, having experience with tough situations, was able to stay focused. Sarah, however, wasn't that focused. She was scared, plain and simple. She was moping near continuously, and crying the rest of the time. Dylan was growing impatient of her behavior.

When the train finally stopped, Sarah was still moping.

"Why are they doing this to us? I didn't do anything to them. Why don't they let us go?"

Dylan finally couldn't stand it. "Sarah, quiet! I can't take your whining any longer!"

Naruto stopped his rant. "Hey, don't blame her! You can't just mouth off like that when you get angry!"

"Then what DO I do, Blondie!? I've being hearing this for ages! And another thing, why do I have to be the one who's always the calm one?!"

"Because you are the Chosen One."

All three turned to see the new arrival. It was the white-haired man who had helped Dylan earlier.

He walked up and sat down next to them. "You are the heir to the Hero. Weak ones look to you for guidance and protection. Your friend does not know the danger she is in. She has never been treated this way before, and to add insult to injury, you, her friend, are shouting at her. I understand you are angry, but you can not be mean."

Dylan tried to make a retort but the man's eyes seemed to stop him. He drooped.

"Sorry, Sarah."

Sarah hugged him.

"It's okay. I'm just scared."

Naruto looked at the newcomer. "What are you doing here anyway, and did you who Dylan was?"

"Me? I am a victim of fate, or so I believe. I have only ever known fighting and pain. As to how I knew, his spirit seemed visible, or al least from what I see of him. Do not worry; I am not your enemy. I wish to escape, as you most likely do."

Dylan nodded. "I believe you. I'm Dylan. Dylan Mitchell."

"Sarah Richards."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Kenjaro Kaguya."

Naruto and Sarah jumped. "Kaguya?!"

"I see you know of my late clan."

"Late?"

"The Kaguya clan attempted to conquer the Villages of Mists by force, Dylan." said Sarah. "They were massacred."

"I managed to survive it, though. I was only 3 at the time, but I was brought along anyway for who knows what reason."

"Hang on…" Naruto said, thinking for a moment. "There was one other, but he's dead now."

"One of my clan? Who?"

Sarah answered him. "His name was Kimimaro. He was found by Orochimaru just after the massacre. He became a fanatic, believing he would live on through Orochimaru."

Kenjaro tensed. "I see. If I may ask, what happened to him?"

"I remember fighting him three years ago." said Naruto. "But Lee to continue the fight for me so I could track down a friend. Lee told me that Garra of the Desert appeared to help him."

"I see. So they killed him."

"Actually, he was about to kill Garra when he somehow died mid strike."

"How?"

"They didn't know, but they blood around his mouth."

Kenjaro nodded. "That sounds like tuberculosis. He must been weakened by it."

"Orochimaru's right-hand, Kabuto, is a medic. He was able to prolong the disease until Kimimaro was no longer useful to them."

"But he still served them?"

"That's what Lee said." replied Naruto. "He was loyal to his last breath. Garra thought that the bond between Kimimaro and his master was the only one he had, so he clung to it like a lifeline."

Kenjaro nodded. "I see. So I may be the last."

"How did you escape the massacre?" asked Sarah. "Neither me or Dylan know about you."

Kenjaro furrow his brow in thought. "I don't remember exactly, but I recall running from the fighting until I was out of the village. I hid behind a boulder until some ninja passed, and then I ran again. I stopped at a river where I drank some water, but then I was attacked. Next thing I knew, I was here, in this situation."

Dylan nodded. "Okay."

"There is a reason I told this, Destined. I know that sooner or later you and your friends intend to escape. I…I wish to come with you."

"Huh?!"

"I have grown tired of being in this state of affairs, but even with my strength, I can't escape alone. Please, let me accompany you."

Dylan turned to Naruto and Sarah. "Guys, what do you think?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm for it. Trust me Dylan; Kimimaro was powerful even with his sickness. Kenjaro can be a great asset."

Naruto agreed. "I'm a little unsure, but we can't do it alone. We need all the help we can get."

Dylan nodded. "That settles it. Kenjaro, welcome aboard."

"Thank you. I shall do what I can to aid you.

-----

Brute was observing the slave train when Yokaze appeared with a poof of smoke.

"Report."

"Boss, we have followers. Somehow they saw right through the trick with the cart and are tracking us. They may be on us within the next day."

Brute was silent. Then…

"I see. Then it is time to remove them. Akuma! Mizuri!"

Said ninjas appeared next to Yohaze.

"All right, I want to three of you to get rid whoever's on our tail. I don't want them to get close enough to wreck everything. Lord Kiritsu expects us soon. We must not disappoint him. Use whatever tricks you wish, but Yohaze, refrain from your usual method. Don't waste your trump card on those fools."

"Whatever you say, Boss. My other skills are allowed?"

"Yes. Just don't spill your guts out when fighting them. Leaf Ninjas have a knack for the unexpected." _'Like that one…'_

"Roger!"

The three poofed away. Brute returned to his vigil.


	7. Weakness

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimers: I won nothing besides my own characters.

Chapter 7: Weakness

Dylan was sleeping near Sarah and Naruto. Lunar, or Brute as he called now, had allowed the captured slaves to rest for the night. This was both good and bad. Dylan didn't know why, but he felt a chill when the thought went through his mind. However, it stopped when he finally dozed off.

SNAP

Dylan shot up, wide awake. Pulling his sword from his vest, which he had used as a pillow, he stood up. He had used a trick he learned from Shadow to hide his sword in a pocket of distorted space using Chaos Control. Of course due to the device on his chest, he could only hide it for a few minutes, but it was enough to get through the search for weapons. So far none of the thugs, Brute included, knew he had it.

Fortunately, the slaves weren't chained at night. Probably they thought that no one might escape after the display of power earlier. Too bad Dylan was wise to intimidation; since he had seen Shadow and others use it before.

SNAP

The sound appeared again. Dylan was on guard.

'_Might as well see what that is. It might help get me and my friends out of here.'_

Dylan walked into the trees. He looked in every direction, but for some strange reason, there was nothing there.

'_Huh? I could've sworn I heard a…'_

SNAP

Dylan jumped, spinning around, sword in hand.

"Getting jumpy, huh? How funny!"

Dylan spun around.

What looked like a young woman was in a tree above him.

"Lord Kiritsu was right. You are so easy to manipulate."

Dylan tensed. "You're with Kiritsu?!"

"What if I am?"

"Then you are my enemy."

The woman leaped down. "Well then. I, Yuri, servant to Kiritsu have been sent to bring you, Dylan Mitchell, to the man who will rule the world. Will you come quietly or do I get to have some fun?"

Dylan growled. "How's THIS for an answer!?" He charged, sword swinging. He swung hard and swift, but Yuri calmly dodged the slashes. Dylan tried to focus.

"CHAOS CON-UGGGH!"

Dylan clutched his chest, pain shooting through him.

Yuri looked on, smiling. "Well, it seems you can't use your power with that chakra suppressor on your chest."

"Huh!?"

"You don't know? It absorbs any chakra your body produces. It doesn't take all of it, but you can't really use what little you have to do anything."

Dylan staggered to his feet. _'This…is gonna be tough.'_

Meanwhile, a figure hidden in the undergrowth was watching the events happen.

'_Dylan Mitchell?'_

He pulled out a small book and leafed through it, stopping at a page.

'_Here. Dylan Mitchell. So this is the heir to the legendary hero. This just got interesting.'_

Dylan blocked another kunai sent at him and swung again, but he was feeling the fatigue. The suppressor on his chest was taxing on his stamina. Yuri was lazily dodging the swings, not using any effort.

"You're much weaker than the rumors. Then again, you're just a boy, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"HEY! I'm not just a kid!"

Dylan swung again, but Yuri caught his arm, and punched him, sending him into a tree.

Dylan hit the ground.

"Why Lord Kiritsu wants you I can't understand, but orders are absolute. However, there is nothing wrong with bringing you to him a little damaged."

SMASH

A mace hit the ground, separating them. A figure landed in between the two people. He had a sword in one hand, and with his other, he picked the mace that he had thrown.

Yuri was annoyed. "Who are you?"

The figure smirked. "The Honorable Thief."

Yuri was a little surprised. "Well, if you want him, you can have him. My Lord will have him soon enough."

She wisked off into the trees.

Dylan tried to stay awake, but lost focus, and passed out.


	8. The Honorable Thief

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimers: I own nothing besides my own characters.

Chapter 7: The Honorable Thief

When Dylan woke up, he was lying on a cool rock. He looked around. He looked to be alone, but he was tied up.

"So you're finally up."

Dylan turned to see the man who saved him walking towards him. He had Dylan's sword in his hand.

"Thanks for saving me. Who are you?"

The man smirked. "Call me Shinn. I'm the Honorable Thief."

"Uh, doesn't ring a bell."

"I'm not surprised. I know who you are though."

"Really?"

Shinn pulled out a book, and found the page. He showed it to Dylan.

"You're in the Bingo Book. Not a high ranking however."

Dylan looked. "Huh?! Only C-rank? I'm stronger than that!"

Shinn shrugged. "Could've fooled me. You got your rear handed to you by that chick."

"That was only because my energy was being blocked off. At full power I could've floored her in seconds!"

"Heh. Good luck."

Dylan glared at Shinn.

"Hey don't look at me. That's how the world works. In order to survive you have to either be the strongest or you have to know when to run away. Men who don't know their own strength compared to others are both fools and idiots."

Shinn looked Dylan in the eye.

"Remember that, kid. It could save your life."

"Thanks. Just give me my sword back."

Shinn grinned. "Afraid that's not possible."

"What?!"

"You escaped from that slave train, right? Technically, that's not allowed. That means that they'll pay well for your safe return."

"WHAT?! I don't belong to him!"

"Hey, life's rough, kid. Tell you what, tell them that chick told you to leave and they might not do anything…much."

----

Dylan was back in the camp, but he was alone this time. For no apparent reason he had given that story, but he was still knocked around a little. What was worse, he didn't have his sword this go around. He was mad, but this time he was thoughtful.

"_Men who don't know their own strength compared to others are both fools and idiots."_

Those words kept passing through his mind.

'_Is that why I lost to both Kiritsu and Yuri? I've fought and defeated Eclipse, but I had help. Am I really that weak?_'

Dylan was a little down because of this unbending truth. He was weaker than he needed to be. He couldn't be this weak.

'_I have to get stronger! For Sarah and my friends. If Shinn had not come when he did…No, I can't avoid this. But what do I do?'_

----

Shinn was moving silently through the camp. He silently relieved the slavers of their money, but left the slaves alone.

'_Not pay me, will he? That Brute person has some nerve, ignoring my gift. Might as well collect the payment myself. And then there is that Dylan kid…'_

He moved to where the armor was kept for the slavers.

'_Might as well help the kid out. It is the honorable thing to do. Besides, Brute and I didn't shake on it.'_

----

Dylan was sleeping when he felt a nudge. He ignored it.

'_Maybe it's a check.'_

Then he was poked, and he heard a low voice.

"Hey, kid."

Dylan shot up.

"Shinn! Wha…"

Shinn made a shushing noise. He then hid behind Dylan. Dylan noticed he wasn't really trying.

Some thugs ran past, screaming words that made Dylan's mouth drop open. What surprised him more was that none of them noticed Shinn.

When they were past, Shinn came out. "Well, they'll be gone a while."

"How did you…"

"Talk later kid. We're escaping."

"WHAT?"

"Come on. Quickly."

Shinn freed Dylan from his bonds and Dylan followed Shinn through the maze of sleeping slaves.

"That chakra suppressor will have to wait until later. Right now we're getting out of here."

"Huh? But what about…"

Your friends will have to wait. Don't worry though, they'll be fine. These guys want every able body they can get. We'll free them later."

Dylan was silent, following Shinn. When they reached the outer edge of the camp, Shinn pulled out Dylan's sword and handed it to him before taking out his sword and mace.

"We'll probably have to fight our way out from here. Just get the grunts. Leave any ninja to me."

"Okay."

The two ran towards the guards in front of them. It only took about a minute to take them out.

Dylan was relieved, but something was keeping him on edge.

'_What…What is this feeling? Somehow…I'm seeing something.'_

His vision had distorted. He was seeing the forest around him and Shinn, yet not seeing it. When he looked at Shinn…

'_It's like I can see inside his body. I can see his energy, his chakra. But how…'_

Then he saw something behind Shinn.

It was another person. Dylan couldn't see the person, but the outline was still there. The person was moved behind Shinn…

Then the person lunged.

Dylan didn't think. He ran behind Shinn, raising his sword…

And Yuri's kunai connected with it.

Shinn spun around, surprised.

"Oh, so you saw me, didn't you?" remarked Yuri.

"Do not be surprised." said another voice.

Brute walked up to them from the camp.

"So, the thief takes back his 'gift', now that was not a smart thing to do."

Shinn smirked. "You didn't pay me, so the transaction didn't really happen. Also, we didn't shake."

"A little frugalness never hurt anyone."

"Except the guy who didn't get his side of the deal."

Shinn looked at Dylan.

"I'll deal with the big guy. Think you can get the girl this time?"

Dylan nodded. "She's not my type, but I'll be fine with the arrangement."

Shinn nodded and charged. He and Brute clashed. The two's fight went into the trees.

Dylan and Yuri fought, sword clashing with kunai. Then Yuri jumped back and did some handsigns.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

She spat a fireball, which Dylan had to dodge, then Yuri lashed out a kick and knocked Dylan to the ground.

She put a foot on his chest. "You're such a cute boy. Too bad you're my target, otherwise I'd let you have a date with me."

Dylan smirked. "You're not my type."

"Ooh, feisty. However, my mission is clear. Time to meet the master."

"Not gonna happen."

"What are going to do? Hit me?"

Dylan grinned. "No, he will." He pointed behind Yuri. She spun around, but Dylan surged up and socked her. She hit a tree.

"Whoops, I lied."

Shinn came running up. "Good, you're done. Now come on! I'm not waiting for Round Two!"

Dylan nodded and the two ran off.


	9. Ambush

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 9: Ambush

Dylan followed Shinn as they went through the trees. They had only stopped a moment to remove Dylan's suppressor, so Dylan was easily keeping up with Shinn's pace. They finally stopped in a small clearing.

"There. That should do it. Now then, how did you get into this mess?"

Dylan explained what had happened up until then.

"Well then, you intend to take on Kiritsu, huh? Good luck."

Dylan glared at him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm just saying that it's a foolish thing to just charge in. Kiritsu is powerful. The word is that he has never lost a fight. And it's not just him. You know that Brute guy? He's Kiritsu's strongest servant, and the trio that Brute has is strong in their own right. Fighting them alone is crazy and stupid."

"I see that, but I can't just leave my friends hanging. I have to help them, no matter what."

Shinn looked at him. "You're serious? Alright then. Shinn Tenshi the Honorable Thief is at your service."

"Huh?"

"People will pay well to see that tyrant go down, but I can't do it myself. Partners?"

Dylan smiled. "Partners."

The two shook hands.

"Okay. What do we do first?"

"I'm glad you asked kid. Before I found you I had found a lead on where to find Kiritsu."

"Really? Where?"

"Come with me."

Shinn took off again. Dylan ran after him.

---

The rescue team had stopped to check the surroundings. Kiba and Shino were searching through the clearing they were in while the rest of the group kept watch.

"You're sure those two can find anything?" Shadow asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded. "Kiba and Shino are first-rate when it comes to tracking. I won't be surprised if they find the exact number of ninja, grunts, and prisoners the enemy has."

Then Kiba spoke up. "We got something!"

The group hurried over.

"What is it?" asked Kurenai.

"Footprints." replied Shino. "Still fresh, apparently. We seem to be closing the distance with the players."

"One thing is funny though," said Kiba. "The prints are recent, but the scent is old. It's like someone made the tracks to draw attention."

"What does that mean?" asked Neji.

"Simple." said Kiba. "Either the whole group backtracked, which isn't likely or…"

"Some of them hung back to make a trap." finished Shino.

Shadow was standing still, eyes closed. You'd think he fell asleep except for his ears twitching. He turned slowly in a circle listening.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

Shadow spun around, pulling out a silver and black handgun from his quills. He fired, the bullet hitting and redirecting a kunai flying towards Kiba's head.

Kiba jumped at the sound. "WHOA!"

He then saw the kunai.

"HOLY…"

Then everyone heard a voice.

"Oh, that was a surprise."

The group spun around. A blue-haired, slender man was walking towards them. He was amused.

"I didn't expect your pet to react so fast. Then again, the Leaf is allied with the so-called Destined…"

Shadow growled. "First, I'm no pet. Second, you'll get more if you tick me off."

The man laughed. "Oh, this is too much! But back to business: Boss sent us to make sure you stop following us."

Everyone turned to see two more figures come out of hiding.

"They are Mizuri and Akuma. You may call me Yohaze. You may remember that when you go to the next life."

The Leaf rescue team got ready to fight.

The trio charged.

Shadow unloaded his whole clip to block a kunai storm from Yohaze. Kurenai came to his side and made handsigns.

"Genjitsu: Infinite Darkness!"

To Yohaze, everything went black. His sight was only blackness. Yohaze, however, sighed and made a handsign.

"Release."

Before the illusion was dispelled, he had started more.

"Earth Style: Earth Spike!"

Yohaze struck the ground with his palm. Shadow grabbed Kurenai and jumped out of the way of the row of spikes.

Neji was engaged in a taijitsu fight with Mizuri. Neji had the upper hand, but his strikes seemed to have little effect. Kiba and Akamaru were on the sidelines, waiting for an opening.

"Why do you fight? You're going to lose anyway. You can't change your destiny." said Mizuri.

Neji's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Destiny is a myth. That is the only fact about it."

"Fool. You're deluding yourself. You can't change the future."

Neji didn't reply, but he continued his assault.

Chouji and Shikamaru were facing Akuma. Akuma was a powerhouse, but he knew how to manage it.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm!" yelled Chouji. His right arm expanded as if filled with helium. However, it was instead muscle mass.

" MEGA PALM THRUST!"

Chouji thrust his huge arm forward. Akuma dodged, laughing.

"HAHAHA! TOO SLOW, FAT SLOTH!"

Then he froze.

"HUH?!"

Akuma looked down. His shadow was connected with Shikamaru's shadow.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, success."

Akuma struggled. "Let me go, pineapple haired scarecrow!"

Shikamaru grinned. "Coming from you that's a compliment. CHOUJI NOW!"

"EXPANSION JUTSU: SPIKY HUMAN BOULDER!"

Akuma was slammed by a huge ball of fat and muscle.

Chouji laughed. "Power to the Chubby People!"

Shikamaru smiled, having released his jutsu at the last moment.

Then he noticed Akuma getting back up.

"Aww great."

Hinata had joined the fight against Yohaze. Every one of her strikes were connecting, but Yohaze wasn't being affected.

'_What…What's going on? I knew I hit him every time!'_

"Night-Night, girlie."

Yohaze pulled a jug of water from behind his back. He made handsigns.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!"

Water surged out of the jug, taking the form of a shark. The shark arrowed for Hinata.

Hinata gasped.

"HINATA!" Kurenai got up and quickly made handsigns.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

She spat out a tongue of flame which formed a dragon. The dragon and shark collided, making steam.

Kurenai ran to Hinata.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"Sensei, there is something strange about this person's armor!"

"I know, and stay focused. That is a special armor that ninjas use. But it is normally not this strong."

"Very good, Leaf Ninja."

Yohaze clapped his hands. "This is called chakra armor. You can thank the Boss for providing it for us. It strengthens the chakra in the user's body, giving the stronger jutsus an even bigger punch. But that's not all. A chakra barrier surrounds the user, deflecting the chakra of his enemies, rendering ninjitsu and genjitsu weakened to the point where they are pretty much useless."

Kurenai gritted her teeth. _'This is not good.'_

"Observe." Said Yohaze. He made more handsigns.

"WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!"

The last of the water surged up and formed a vortex which connected with Kurenai and Hinata. The two hit the ground, then got up.

Yohaze signaled with his hand, and then Mizuri and Akuma appeared at his side.

"Well, we've certainly had fun, but now it is time for us to go. Say goodbye!"

Yohaze put his hands together, but then…

"GOODBYE! CHAOS SPEAR!"

A storm of yellow bolts peppered the battlefield with explosions. The trio of ninjas jumped back to avoid them.

Shadow landed in front of them.

"Well, you've had your fun…"

He started glowing red.

"But playtime is over."

Shadow turned to Kurenai.

"Kurenai, get everyone back!"

Kurenai nodded and ran back with Hinata.

Shadow glowed brighter.

"Yohaze!" screamed Mizuri.

Yohaze paled. "Fall back, FALL BACK!"

Shadow grinned. "HAHAHAHA! WELCOME TO HELL! CHAOSSS…"

He released.

"BLAST!"

The clearing blew up. Every tree and rock in the current vicinity was vaporized.

Shadow sighed, taking a breath. That attack, while powerful, used a lot of energy.

Everyone came back. "Did you get him?" asked Kiba.

"I'm not sure. Everything in the Chaos Blast's blast range is usually vaporized if not made of metal. However, we don't really have time to check to make sure. We have to hurry."

Kiba nodded. He sniffed the air. "Let's go."

Everyone took off again.

---

Yohaze and his team were running away from the battlefield. That black rat creature was more dangerous than they had thought.

"What do we do now?" asked Akuma. "Brute will not be pleased with this."

"Brute will understand the situation as long as we do not leave anything out of our report." said Yohaze. "He warned us that the Leaf was resourceful, but even that warning did not do justice."

"It will not matter." said Mizuri. "Their fate is sealed."

"First we must see that that future cannot be changed, but Lord Kiritsu will see to that…as well as our undercover ninja."

The trio continued on, setting a course for their leader's castle.


	10. Tournament

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 10: Tournament

"You're sure about this?"

Dylan and Shinn were standing in front of a stadium-like arena located just outside a town. There were both muscled and slender ninjas around, some were talking, others were using the practice dummies scattered around for some extra practice. Dylan was feeling uneasy.

Shinn smiled. "Positive bud. Every skilled ninja in these parts signs up for one of these tournaments. You'll see ninjas from Cloud, Rock, and other smaller villages. There are even a few rogues who get in."

"Okay, so how does that help us?"

"Simple. According to my lead, Kiritsu allows his men to participate in them, but only one a tournament. Since there are many scattered around, no one objects."

"So we're gonna find one here?"

"Precisely. We find him, and we'll follow him when he goes home. Plain and simple."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do this."

Both walked up to a ninja who was at a wooden desk writing things down.

"Can I help you?"

Shinn stepped forward. "We're here for the tournament."

The ninja looked at the two. "No you're not."

Shinn leaned forward. "Maybe I wasn't clear."

The ninja wasn't fazed. "No, seriously. You don't know?"

Dylan and Shinn looked at each other.

"It's a new rule. Ninjas are only allowed into the tournament in 3-man teams. I don't mean you about this, but some ninjas tend to try to bend the rules on team numbers. Don't worry though, you're allowed to enter. Just find another person to join you."

Shinn nodded. "Alright, we'll be right back."

Shinn walked back towards the town. Dylan followed.

"How are we gonna find another person?"

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be a problem. The sign up is until evening, so we've got plenty of time. For right now, let's check the bar."

"Huh?!"

"Something wrong?"

"I'm…underage."

"Oh that. Don't worry, just don't say that you are and you'll be fine."

They walked in. It was a typical movie bar scene from Dylan's point of view. There was arm wrestling in one corner, and a drinking contest in another. Everyone else is busy tuning out everyone else.

Dylan sat down at a table while Shinn stayed up.

"I'm gonna go ask around for a moment. Wait here."

He walked into the mess of people.

Dylan sighed and looked around.

"Hey."

Dylan spun around in his seat.

There, next to him, was a cloaked figure. There was a vibe around him that said "Don't mess with me."

Dylan gulped. "Um…I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

The figure shook his head. "No, you don't."

He sat down next to Dylan.

"But I believe I know you. You are Dylan Mitchell, the Destined, aren't you?"

Dylan jumped. "Wha…?!"

"Take that as a yes. As to how I know, let's just say that rumors abound in places like this, traveling fast. If you listen, you hear many things: local gossip, other lands…"

The figure leaned closer.

"…and you hear about two people needing a third teammate."

Dylan was struck dumb with surprise.

"If you wish, I can fill the position. Do you like the arrangement?"

Dylan got his mouth working again. "I…don't have any problems with it, but Shinn…"

"Your friend over there? Don't worry. After he sees my skills, I don't think he'll disagree."

"So…you're good?"

The figure nodded. "I'm the best." He pulled back his hood, revealing a face that shocked Dylan.

'_He…looks almost the same as me!'_

The man extended a hand. "You can call me Falcon." (A/N: Before anyone say anything, no it is **NOT** Captain Falcon. It would be just wrong for my future chapters. Everyone else wouldn't stand a chance.)

"Um…nice to meet you."

The two shook hands.

"Now then, where is this Shinn?"

Dylan was spared from asking that question with Shinn's coming back. He looked ticked.

"You all right Shinn?"

"Those IDIOTS!" fumed Shinn. "Did they really think they could negotiate the bar bill as part of their hiring price?!"

"Well, you seem to have had bad luck." commented Falcon.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Call me Falcon, and I am your third teammate."

"Huh!?"

"Don't worry. Any doubts you have of my skills won't last very long. I'm the best."

Shinn seemed to size him up. "Alright, but you better not be lying."

"I assure you, my skills are unmatched. Find our opponents and I will prove that to you."

---

The trio of people walked up to the desk.

"There." said Shinn. "Three people. Sign us up."

The ninja nodded. "Alright then. Names please for the record."

"Shinn Tenshi."

"Dylan Mitchell."

"Falcon. Just Falcon."

The ninja nodded, writing. "Alright."

"So…we're in right?" asked Dylan.

The ninja nodded. "You're in. You're cell B. Don't forget."

Shinn nodded. "Alright."

"Go inside and check where you are in the match-ups. Tell the guards who you are and they'll let you in."

Dylan nodded. "Okay! Let's do this!"

The three walked inside.


	11. Round 1

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 11: Round 1

Dylan, Shinn, and Falcon walked through the hallways of the stadium. Dylan could see other fighters getting warmed up for their fights.

They came up to pair of guards at a doorway.

"Halt. Only those in the tournament are allowed past this point."

Shinn stepped forward. "We're cell B."

"Oh, you're in it? Go ahead then. Your matches start in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

The trio entered a waiting area. Three other people were there.

"I guess they are our opponents." said Dylan.

"So it would seem." said Falcon.

Dylan looked around. The room was empty except for a few chairs, a door on the other end, and an opening through which you could see the arena.

A ninja stepped through the door.

"Alright, cells A and B front and center."

Both teams walked up to him.

"Alright, listen up. You will be fighting each other in one on one matches. The cell who wins two out of three matches will advance to the next round. No items or weapons except what you bring on the field yourself. The referees will explain the rules. Understood?"

Both teams nodded.

"Good. Now, your first match is about to begin. Both of you choose a fighter."

Dylan smirked. "I'll go!"

One of cell A's ninja, a big burly one, stepped forward.

"Alright. Both of you, through this door. The rest of you, wait for your turn."

Dylan and the big guy walked through the door.

---

Dylan was in the arena. The stands were packed with people who came to see the fights.

The referee stepped into the ring.

"Okay, is everyone ready!? Here's the first match-up!"

He gestured to Dylan.

"On this side, we have a young wonder who seeks to try his hand. Behold, Dylan Mitchell!"

There were cheers. The referee waited for them to die down, and then gestured towards the big guy.

"On this side, we have a man who let's his might speak for him. Give it up for Mako Mako!"

Mako let out a battle yell that almost shook the stadium.

"Alright, you two, here's the rules. First one to knock the other out of the ring wins. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

The referee raised his hand.

"If you both are ready…"

He brought it down.

"Begin!"

He jumped out of the ring.

Dylan pulled out his sword.

"You're going down, Ugly!"

Moka laughed.

"Sorry, little man, but I have other plans that don't include losing. Want to know what a fist tastes like?"

"Why not a sword?!" yelled Dylan as he charged.

Moka dodged the swing before pulling out a sword of his own.

The two clashed for several minutes before they broke apart.

"HA!" said Dylan. "You thought I'd lose so easily? Think again!"

"Alright. Hold still while I kick your tail."

The two charged at each other. Dylan drew back his fist and swung.

"Take THIS!"

He missed.

"Oh no!"

"Bye-Bye, Tiny!"

WHAM

Moka's fist connected with Dylan's head.

Dylan flew out of the ring and landed hard.

"AND IT'S OVER! The winner is Moka Moka!"

Dylan groaned. _'How did I lose?_

---

Dylan and Moka walked back in the waiting box.

"You okay?" asked Shinn.

"How did I lose to him? It should have been easy." said Dylan.

"You were overconfident."

Dylan and Shinn looked at Falcon.

"You underestimated your opponent and let your guard down. You fell into a trap that any person could have avoided."

"WHAT!?"

The ninja official poked his head in.

"Cells, send in your next fighter."

Shinn turned to Falcon. "Let's see what you've got."

Falcon nodded. "Understood."

---

"Alright! Next match: Falcon against Slicer! Ready? BEGIN!"

Slicer grinned at Falcon. "You're about to have your wings clipped, birdie."

Falcon simply pulled out his sword.

"Not a talker, huh? Fine by me!"

Slicer charged.

It was over quickly.

In just a few slices, without even moving, Falcon took out Slicer.

"IT'S OVER! Winner, Falcon!"

Falcon turned to the moaning heap next to him.

"Talk is cheap unless you know you can back it up."

---

Dylan and Shinn were watching, jaws on the floor.

"Was that…" said Dylan.

"I see it, but I don't believe it."

Falcon walked in.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" yelled Dylan.

"I defeated him."

"That's not what I meant!"

"That is all that matters. If you cannot see that, then you are unschooled in warfare."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

The ninja official popped in. "Cells, send in your third fighter!"

Shinn nodded. "Alright, let me win this for us."

---

Shinn was staring down the last fighter from cell A. He looked like a normal man, but there was something sinister about him. He called himself Almond.

"If both of you are ready…Begin!"

Almond calmly took hold of the cane he was carrying.

"Unlike my teammates, I take my fights seriously. I hope you can handle the storm."

Shinn took out his sword and mace. "Let's get this over with. I'm going to make this fast."

"Yes, I wish this over with too. To that end, I will allow you to see my most powerful technique."

Almond snapped to an en garde position, then shot at Shinn, legs near invisible.

"Ninja Art: Fatal Draw!"

There was a flash of steel as Almond drew a hidden sword from his cane.

Shinn dodged by a hair. Literally. A strand of hair drifted from his head to the ground.

"Not bad. However, you won't avoid it a second time."

Almond shot at Almond again.

Shinn crossed his sword and axe.

"I won't need to."

Shinn raised his weapons focusing his chakra, and brought them down.

"Ninja Style: MORTAL STAR!"

He swung them in mid air in front of him, forming an X, which was launched at Almond, sending him into the wall.

"AND IT OVER! The winner is Shinn Tenshi!"


	12. Training

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 12: Training

Once Shinn returned to the waiting area, the official explained.

"All right, congratulations for winning the first round. You now have the rest of today and tomorrow to train and rest up. You still have a ways to go."

With that, the official left.

Shinn turned to Dylan and Falcon. "All right, I'm gonna take a look around, see if I can get some information on our next opponents. See you later."

Shinn walked off.

Falcon turned to Dylan.

"In order to fight our future opponent and enemies, one must train extensively. I'm off to train. You are welcome to join me."

Dylan thought, then shrugged. "Okay. Why not?"

----

"All right. Show me your stance."

Dylan snapped into his normal stance.

"Hows this?"

"…You're wide open."

"What!? How?"

"The stance is fine, a little weak, but you're more for speed rather than strength. You're holding your sword wrong. It deviates from how swords are meant to be used. This makes you more vulnerable."

"Hey, I can use a sword!"

"True, you have some skill, but you have a long way to go."

The two did some light sparring, mostly because Falcon did not want to go full strength and accidentally kill Dylan. Dylan got a little annoyed at the hidden insult at his skill, but stayed quiet.

When the sun had fallen to the west, near 5 o clock, Falcon stopped the session.

"What's wrong? I can go farther, and I'm sure that you've barely broke a sweat."

"There is a difference between training and exhausting yourself. We will stop here for today. However, we won't stop here."

"Huh?"

"Your performance today was a sign of your lacking skills. Your swordsmanship is unrefined. Also you are overconfident. That is not forbidden, but a warrior must always be serious with any opponent. Had your fight been for real, you be dead right now."

Dylan stared. This had not entered his mind.

Falcon calmly turned and headed back to the arena. "Do not worry. You know this now, so you can be ready for it. Focus on eliminating your vulnerabilities and you will become stronger."

Dylan followed silently, but he was fuming.

'_GAHH! Just because he's a little better than me, he has to talk like he knows everything…Okay, a lot better than me.'_

---

Sarah was watching the castle as it came into view. It looked frightening, despite the ordinary appearance. The only thing different from other castle was its slightly bigger size.

Naruto and Kenjaro had been shunted to another part of the train. After what was claimed by the other slaves that Dylan had overpowered the guards and escaped, the train was forced to double time.

After entering the castle, Sarah was led into the dungeon areas in the basement and thrown in a cell.

"OW!"

Sarah got up, glaring at the guards.

"Didn't your mother tell you how to treat girls?!"

"SILENCE!"

Brute was in the doorway.

"Do not move against or talk back or you will regret. Lord Kiritsu commands the breath that comes from you. He controls whether you live or die. There is no light and little food or water for you. You will be here until the time comes when you will need to see or to eat or drink. Lord Kiritsu has spoken."

With that, Brute turned around and walked out, the cell door closing behind him.

Sarah glared at door. She didn't care that Brute was a ninja, she just wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

"There is no reason for any rash actions."

Sarah spun around, startled. There was a woman sitting on the bed, meditating.

"It won't do any good. That man is too strong, even for most ninja. His special armor makes him nigh invincible."

Sarah's eyebrows went up. "Special armor?"

"His armor increases his chakra drastically. He has never needed to worry about running out."

Sarah turned thoughtful. "That sound like chakra armor. I thought only ninjas in the former Land of Snow ever made those."

"It does not matter. Your fate was sealed when you were locked in here. The only reason I'm still alive is that there is no reason to kill me."

Sarah shook her head. "Doesn't matter. No matter how strong those Kiritsu and Brute are, Dylan and everyone can take them down."

"Dylan? He does not sound like a strong ninja."

"He isn't, but he's match for any of them. He is the Destined."

"I do not like fairy tales, girl."

"This is no fairy tale. Dylan's going to charge in and kick their butts. I know he will."

Sarah sat down, eyes closed.

'_Dylan, if you can hear me, please come soon.'_


	13. Round 2

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 13: Round 2

Brute was listening to Yohaze's, Akuma's and Mizuri's report. Once Yohaze finished, Brute sat in thought for a moment.

"This is a new turn of events. The Leaf's new allies are apparently strong."

Brute stood up.

"No matter. We'll wait for them to come to us. We have the perfect bait. Akuma, Mizuri, you are dismissed. Yohaze, I wish to speak to you for a moment."

Yohaze stepped forward as the other two left.

"Boss?"

"This turn of events is unfortunate, but that does not matter right now. Yohaze, I will require you to handle something on the other end. Our spy has sent word that the Destined is on his way here to defeat me. I will need you to 'disillusion' him, if you catch my meaning."

Yohaze smiled. "How do you want me to do it?"

"That is your affair. Just do not break him, lest you suffer our leader's wrath."

"Yes sir!"

--The Next Day--

Shinn was in the arena, waiting for his opponent. Then, the enemy appeared.

Literally.

POOF

A weirdly dressed old man appeared, swinging a sword.

"Young one, surrender. You cannot defeat the Guru!"

"THE WHO!?"

"The Guru! I am going to as you young folk say, hand your behind to you!"

Shinn got into position. "You are SO going to die."

"Try it, young whippersnapper!"

The official spoke up. "Okay, you two. The fighter who is unable to continue loses the match. Got it?"

The old man ready himself. "My sword will defeat you!"

Shinn laughed. "You should go back to the rest home, you—

WHAM

With seemingly unnatural speed, the Guru attacked.

"Ninja Style: Great Slash!"

The slash sent Shinn into the wall. Shinn fell down, out of it.

"Winner, The Guru!"

---

"Dude, what was that!?" screamed Dylan.

Shinn growled. "It was a fluke. Old geezers shouldn't be that powerful."

Falcon shook his head. "No, you underestimated him."

"I didn't ask you."

The official popped it. "Next fighters!"

Dylan turned to Falcon. "You better do this one."

Falcon nodded.

---

"Falcon vs. Char! BEGIN!"

Falcon drew his sword.

Char made handsigns. "Burn to cinders!"

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Falcon saw the flaming dragon coming for him. He raised his sword.

"Ninja Art: Full Moon Dance!"

He took the hilt in both hands and twirled it in front of him, focusing his chakra into the blade. The dragon hit the sword and was dispersed by the movement.

Falcon rushed forward. A few slices later the fight was over.

---

"Thanks Falcon. We're still in the running." Said Dylan as Falcon came back in.

"True, but now you must win your match if we are to continue to the final round."

Dylan got a little nervous at that.

"Do not worry too much. Just stay focused and don't make the same mistake."

Dylan nodded. "Okay."

---

Dylan was waiting in the arena for his opponent, who had for some reason not shown up yet.

"Ummm…where is he?"

The official was confused too. "Well, if the other fighter isn't showing up, than Dylan is the…"

"I'm right here."

A cloaked figure walked through the door and onto the arena.

"Uh…ahem, your name please."

The figure threw off his cloak, revealing a grin on the person's face. Dylan stared, shocked.

"The name's Dylan. Dylan Mitchell."

The crowd gasped. Everyone was shocked.

Dylan stared. "Am I seeing things?"

The double chuckled. "Surprised? I guess that would be a normal reaction. After all, I look just like you."

Dylan tensed. "Who are you?"

The double sighed. "You don't realize it yet? I'm you, or rather, another you."

He folded his arms. "Lord Kiritsu decided to see if you are worthy of being his servant, so he created me based on the information from your fights with Eclipse."

The double tensed and he started to glow purple.

"We have the same body, the same abilities, and the same powers. We are identical."

He smiled.

"Save for one thing. There is one thing that we don't have in common."

Dylan stared him down. "And that is?"

The double gave what seemed to be an aloof smile. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid of anything."

Feeling anger rising inside of him, Dylan glared at his double. "Are you calling me a coward?"

The double pressed more. "You're afraid of your power. The power you wield is capable of great destruction, and it scares you."

Then the double pointed to himself. "But I'm different. I embrace my power. I can do whatever I want with it."

He pulled out a sword that looked like almost the spitting image of Dylan's sword.

"And because of that, I can take you out like yesterday's trash."

Dylan drew his sword.

The official, decided not the think about it and give himself a headache. "Uh…begin!"

The two charged and their blades made sparks as they clashed. The double leaped into the air and dived down. Dylan raised his sword to counter, and the two fell to the ground in a heap. Dylan kicked the double off of him and leaped to his feet; the double was faster and lashed out a punch that sent Dylan skidded to the other end.

"Is this it? You're as weak as they come. I don't even need to do anything."

Dylan got to his feet and focused his energy.

"Chaos…SPEAR!"

A storm of purple spears formed and converged on Dylan's double.

"Well, this is something, but Lord Kiritsu made sure I came prepared!"

He made handsigns.

"Earth Style: Terra Shield!"

He struck the floor with his hands and a slab of earth shot up to take the spears. It was destroyed but the double was unharmed. The double shot forward and swung his sword. The slice got Dylan across the chest. It wasn't fatal, but Dylan dropped to his knees in pain.

"Face it, real me. You're just a spineless loser. Why the sword chose you is beyond me, but I can guess that it knows that it made a mistake."

Dylan was looking down, unable to focus. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He contemplated it for a moment, and nodded to himself.

'_It's worth a shot.'_

Dylan got to his feet, chuckling.

"What's so funny, real me?"

Dylan smiled. "I just realized why the sword chose me."

"Oh? And it is…?"

"Simple. I was chosen because I wasn't some old guy's lapdog."

The double stopped smiled. "You dare…"

"Well, there's no other reason I can see. Perhaps that's why Kiritsu wants me: he's too scared to fight himself, so he decides to make you to do his dirty work. I really pity you for having to put up with him."

That did it. The double screamed, charging.

'_Gotcha.'_

Just the double reached him, Dylan shouted,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Dylan disappeared. The double stopped, surprised by this action. Then he spun around to see Dylan reappeared, his arm aimed at the double.

"CHAOS…SHOTGUN!"

The concentrated blast sent to double sailing into the other wall, after which he fell to the ground. The double painfully got himself up.

"What's wrong? I thought you were gonna take me out like yesterday's trash."

The double growled. "Hey, I'm still new. I'm not at full strength yet. This isn't over. When next we meet, you better be ready to die."

"Why wait?!" Dylan yelled. He swung his sword, but the double caught his arm and with unnatural force threw into the wall.

"HA HA! It is nice to be powerful. You really don't know what you're missing. How can you can you be scared of something that makes you above everyone else?"

The double made a few handsigns.

"See ya, real me! Hope you get stronger, not!"

He disappeared with a POOF.

Everyone stared at where the double had been. The official finally spoke up.

"Um, seeing that his opponent left, the winner is Dylan Mitchell."

---

"Well, that was different." Said Shinn as the group was in the bar again, drink for Shinn and Falcon and cider for Dylan.

"Indeed." Said Falcon. "And you say that he was trying to belittle you?"

Dylan nodded. "It sounded like it. I don't know guys. I'm not completely sure he was a fake, but his words sounded like they were the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"His sword fighting was the same, but he never used Chaos Control once."

"Your teleportation technique?"

"It's more like time manipulation, but yeah."

"Hang on," said Shinn. "Maybe he didn't use to get you to think that you were too weak to consider using it on."

"Maybe…"

"Perhaps it is best not to get hung up on this matter. We should focus on this tournament. It is what we are here for."

Dylan nodded. "Yeah you're right."

Shinn nodded. "All right, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go on the lookout for our last opponents."

"Huh? You're going alone?"

"Hey don't worry about me. I'll be back in a while. Don't wait up."

Shinn drained his glass and walked out.

Falcon turned to Dylan. "Dylan, I would like to speak with you. Will you come with me?"

"Uh, OK."

---

Dylan and Falcon were walking through town. Many people were talking about the day's matches. Falcon was strangely talkative.

"I am concerned about Shinn's place in this situation. He is an enigma. Why does a thief who only cares about himself want to bring down a conqueror?"

"He said it would bring a big bounty."

"True, but he requires help to do so. Yours."

"Hey, he rescued me out earlier before we met you. I gotta return the favor somehow. Besides, our goals coincide right now, so it's logical for us to work together."

Falcon thought for a moment. "Well, you seem to have thought this through. I apologize for questioning you."

"No, don't worry about it. Just help us out and I'm sure that you'll see he's a good guy."

"If you say so."

---

Shinn walked to the outskirts of town, and pulled out a small device. He pushed a button.

"_Report."_

"The finals are next. The Destined's guard is down. He will be unprepared for what is to come."

"_Good. Once he sees the truth, he will give up any resistance. His will shall be crushed."_

"Just remember my end of the deal."

"_Finish the mission and you will receive your reward, my servant."_


	14. FInal Round: Betrayal

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 14: The Final Round: Betrayal.

"Well, this is something to see." Remarked Dylan. He, Shinn and Falcon were watching a previous fighter, Slicer, battle with the Guru. It was a stand-off, but Slicer was getting annoyed by the Guru's weird rambling. Finally, Slicer lost it and charged, but the Guru got behind him and pinned to the ground with his sword.

"HAHA! I got you pinned, young one!"

"GET OFF YOU OLD GEEZER!"

Dylan sighed. "Well, that fight's done."

Falcon nodded. "Perhaps we proceed to the arena now. The final match will start soon."

Shinn nodded, and then he heard a shout and turned to see the official running to them.

"Speak of the devil."

"Team B? I've been looking all over for you! Report to the arena NOW!"

---

Falcon stared down his opponent, a young man with padded gloves and leg greaves.

"Falcon vs. Rick! BEGIN!"

"Alright!" yelled Rick and charged.

Falcon dodged the punch and drew his sword. "I suggest you surrender."

"You think you can beat me old timer?"

Falcon shook his head. "No, I know I can beat you."

Falcon charged at Rick.

"Camellia Dance!"

Falcon's sword was a blur he struck Rick on almost every part of his body. He ended with a kick that sent Rick out of the ring.

"Give up now?"

"Okay, okay I give!"

---

"Nice one, Falcon." Said Shinn.

Falcon nodded, eyeing Shinn. He was tense, still a little suspicious, even though he remembered what Dylan thought of him.

Dylan ran up to Falcon. "WOW! Nice move, Falcon! Where did you learn that?!"

Falcon couldn't help but smile a little. "I acted as a bodyguard to one of the late Kaguya clan. In the process, I rescued a man's wife and child. He taught that technique to thank me."

"Wow." Said Dylan.

Falcon chuckled a little. "If you manage to reach a higher point in your training, I might consider teaching you that technique. You would probably use it well."

"NEXT FIGHTERS!"

"That's my cue!" said Shinn.

---

Shinn faced down against an older teenage girl. She was dressed in black and looked frail.

"Shinn vs. Mikey! BEGIN!"

Shinn charged forward. He gripped his sword and mace.

"Ninja Art: Mortal Star!"

Mikey jumped into the air to dodge the attack.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

She spat several fireballs at Shinn, who dodged them as they dotted the arena with explosions.

Shinn threw his mace on the ground and charged his sword in both hands.

"Fire Style: INFERNAL BLADE!"

He swung, his sword catching fire due to the focus of chakra.

Mikey was caught in the slash, but countered with a handful of shuriken.

They connected, peppering Shinn's body. He fell to the ground.

"It's over."

Shinn body disappeared with a POOF, revealing a log full of shuriken.

Shinn landed from his jump. "Not yet." He picked up his mace.

Mikey smiled. "Oh but it is." She went for her holster and threw something from her hand.

"TAKE THIS!"

Shinn got hit with several needles. "Senbon!?"

"They have a paralyzing agent in them. You won't be able to move. Or stand. Or stay conscious."

Shinn got out "You…little…" before he hit the floor, out of it.

---

Falcon looked at Dylan. "This is it. You are up."

"Okay."

---

"Final Match! Dylan vs. Hoshigami! BEGIN!"

Dylan faced down against a silver haired man with a short sword. He looked a little…crazy.

"I'll cut you up, kiddy!"

"Um, I'm 15…I'm not a kid."

"Yeah, that was you say you are."

"Um…yeah, let's just fight."

Dylan charged, sword in hand. The blades clashed as the two fighters locked horns.

Dylan jumped back, readying a Chaos Spear.

"You think that glowy power is gonna scare me?"

"No, its going to do damage."

Hoshigami continued as if he hadn't heard. "You call that parlour trick scary? I'll show you something shiny!"

He made handsigns and clapped his hands together.

"Ninja Style: RAIDEN JUTSU!"

Dylan was blinded by a flash of light. His Chaos Spear went off the mark and Hoshigami hit with several strikes in rapid succession.

Dylan tried to block, but it was as if his opponent was everywhere at once.

Everywhere…

'_That's it!'_

Dylan focused inward, starting to glow red.

"Chaos…BLAST!"

The explosion sent Hoshigami flying, but he landed on his feet to see Dylan charging, his eyes cleared.

"Oh crap."

Dylan readied a Chaos Spear, but his sword started glowing.

'_Huh? What is…?'_

What happened next Dylan did by instinct.

Dylan focused energy into his sword and swung.

An arc of energy was released, aimed for Hoshigami.

The slash sent Hoshigami into the wall, knocking him out.

"AND IT IS OVER! THE WINNER IS DYLAN MITCHELL!"

The crowd went wild as Dylan waved and did a small bow before leaving.

---

"Good job, kid!"

Dylan raised his hands. "Thank you, thank you, I feel the love."

Falcon smiled. "Well done. I knew you would win."

"Huh?"

"You have gotten stronger with each match. With time and training, no doubt you will be able to be a match for Kiritsu on an even playing field."

"Thanks, Falcon."

"Same here, kid. I couldn't have gotten this far without your help."

"Thanks."

"No thank you kid, no Dylan, you're not a kid anymore. You were the one who secured the win for us. Now it is my turn. The competitors will rest up tonight and start for their home towns or villages tomorrow. Once I find our man, he will lead you and me to Kiritsu's home base."

"OK!"

Falcon stood up. "Then I'm afraid this is where we part ways. My job is done. I will take my fee out of our winnings."

"Okay. See you, Falcon, and thanks again."

Falcon smiled and nodded, and then he walked through the door and out of sight.

---

Shinn walked with Dylan out into the town, and then turned to Dylan.

"Alright, Dylan, who don't you go to the inn and rest up? I'll be out searching for the target. I'll join you once I'm done."

"Okay."

---

Dylan was on the bed, looking at his sword.

'_What happened during the match? It was like my sword was an extension of my arm. It felt like a part of me. Is this part of my power?'_

Dylan sighed.

'_No point in thinking about it now. I have to get some sleep. Shinn and I have a big day tomorrow.'_

He laid down and closed his eyes.

'_Hang on Sarah, I'll be there soon.'_

---

"Dylan. DYLAN!"

Dylan shot up. Shinn was beside him, in full battle gear.

"What is it, Shinn? You find the guy already?"

"It wasn't hard, since he was leaving when I saw him."

"Huh? I thought no one was gonna leave until tomorrow."

"I figured that too, but I think the guy caught wind that someone was looking for him. He's on the move! We gotta go!"

"Okay, okay!"

Dylan got up, grabbing his sword.

"The real me is following the guy! Hurry and catch up!"

'Shinn' disappeared with a POOF.

In a flash, Dylan was out the door.

---

Dylan was running through the forest, trees whipping by him. He was following Shinn's chakra signature, his body at full alertness.

'_This is it! This is the moment! Once we find him, we can find Kiritsu and free Sarah and the others!'_

Dylan came to a clearing, where he found a shocking sight.

Shinn was in combat with a cloaked figure, swords and mace clashing, a waterfall behind them. Shinn blocked the opponent's sword with his mace and attacked with his own. The man caught the blade on what looked like a gauntlet on his hand and swung a fist.

Shinn reeled from the blow. The opponent raised his sword for the kill.

"I DON"T THINK SO!"

Dylan charged in, blocking the sword strike. He made a fist and punched.

BAM

The opponent hit the rock face on one side of the waterfall. The hood fell to reveal…

"Falcon?!"

Falcon got to his feet, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Shinn what's going on?"

Shinn walked up to Dylan. "This guy played us for fools, Dylan. I thought he was suspicious when he just showed up when we needed a third teammate, but he was spying on us. Kiritsu sent a spy in order to try and hamper you. I overheard his plan and charged him. He was gonna come into the inn and get you while you were asleep."

"What?! For real!?"

Falcon staggered forward. "Dylan, do not believe a word he says. That man is a spy for Kiritsu. He intended to lead you to Lord Kiritsu's castle and give you to him."

Dylan glared at Falcon. "Really? Then why did you call him Lord?"

Falcon hesitated.

"I thought it was suspicious when you asked about Shinn being trustworthy, but I didn't think you were trying to turn me! TAKE THIS TRAITOR!"

Dylan focused energy, his hand glowing.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

The spear sent Falcon back into the rock face, then Falcon slumped, unconscious.

"You okay, Shinn?"

"Yeah, I've had worse. Don't worry. Anyway, what did you mean right then?"

"After the second round, Falcon asked for my opinion about if you could be trusted as he was suspicious. I defended you, saying you helped and I was returning the favor. He accepted the answer and dropped the issue."

"Huh, well, that's something. That's the thing about mercenaries. They're always suspicious. And you know what?"

Shinn paused for a moment.

"Sometimes they're right."

Dylan said, "Huh?" and then.

WHAM

Dylan hit the ground. He struggled to his feet.

"What the…How…?"

"Don't get yet do you…kid?"

From his knees, Dylan's eyes widened.

"Wait…You don't mean…"

Then a voice resounded through the clearing.

"Correct. This was all a trap for you, Destined."

In a flash of flame, a certain figure appeared.

"KIRITSU!"

Kiristu. "This was all planned. From my servant freeing you to the plan to 'track me down'. You were lost from the start."

Dylan was angry, but then remembered something. "So you did send a fake me to destroy my will to fight?"

"Fake? No, that's not the correct expression."

"What do you mean? He's a fake! A copy!"

"No, the proper term is 'model'. He was an example of what you should be. He accepts his place as my tool, just like you should."

Kiritsu chuckled.

"But you are afraid. Perhaps it is you who is the copycat?"

"I. Am not. AFRAID!"

"No? You grapple desperately in your fights, and every fighter, from infantry to ninja knows that desperation is fear."

"Quiet."

"You fight dark beings and darkness in general because it is what scares you."

"I said QUIET."

"Perhaps that is why you were frightened of Eclipse. You knew could not defeat your demon on your own."

"SHUT UP!"

Dylan charged, slamming Kiritsu into the wall, pinning him.

Dylan's eyes were burning. Kiritsu chuckled.

"That flame in your eye, burning with rage. So this is the power that you possess, the power that I am reaching for."

With little effort he threw Dylan off of him and pulled out a metal staff.

Dylan landed on his feet.

"Isn't fighting beneath you?"

Kiritsu's response was to lash out and clock Dylan in the head. Dylan reeled, but stayed on his feet.

"Hahaha. If you intend to live, you must learn to expect the unexpected."

He lashed out again. Dylan ducked, but it was a fake. Kiritsu laughed.

"Come now, Destined. Don't you want to fight, to defeat me for what I have done to you and your little friends?"

"With you armored and I'm not? That's not really fair."

"Since when does fairness matter?"

Dylan swung, but, Kiritsu batted it aside like it was an insect then cracked the staff on the back of Dylan's neck.

"Show some enthusiasm. Where is your rage? Where is your fire? Aren't you angry?"

Dylan got up, ears ringing. "I…will defeat you."

"Really? Do know what I see? I see a little boy who thinks that he is stronger than he looks."

"Shut up!"

"You are claimed to the heir to the hero of legend? How you claim right to that title when you cannot even defend yourself?"

"SHUT UP!"

"You want to protect this world and others, and yet you don't have the power to do so. I must say, I pity you."

"I…SAID…**SHUT UP!"**

Dylan burst into flames. Dylan yelled as dark flames surrounded him. He charged forward at a surprising speed, sword swinging.

Kiritsu quickly blocked his attacks, but he was being forced to the defense.

Shinn watched as his master was being attacked by an angry flaming boy. His eyes widened and he prepared to jump in the fight.

"DO NOTHING!"

Shinn stopped.

"This will over within a minute!" said Kiritsu.

Dylan roared an inhuman battle cry and charged again.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

The clearing was peppered with black spears in an endless storm. Both Kiritsu and Shinn dodged the barrage as it fell.

Kiritsu stopped, put down his staff, and made a sign.

"Ninja Style: Fire Prison Jutsu!"

A cage of fire surrounded Dylan, though it did not last long against Dylan's rage.

It was enough.

Kiritsu made a sign and a strange yellow sword appeared in his hand with a POOF. It seemed to crackle as if electricity flowed through it.

Kiritsu charged at Dylan.

Dylan turned to see Kiritsu on him.

SLASH

"AAHHHH!" screamed Dylan as he was slashed by the strange blade.

SLASH

SLASH

Dylan fell, the dark fire around him fizzling out. Kiritsu put away the sword and his staff, then picked Dylan up.

"Why do you fight? You're the cause of all this. In the end it is your fault."

"No…you're…a monster."

"I? I'm not the one who cause all this destruction."

Dylan saw that his darkness-induced Chaos Spear had almost totaled the clearing.

"You…what did you do to me!?"

"There is no one to blame but yourself. You have no discipline, no control. You just destroy. That is all there is to it."

"I…will get you…"

"Oh? You and what army?"

He made a signal with his free hand. From out of the woods, a huge group of ninjas appeared from their hiding places.

"No…"

"You can't win. You can't resist. You don't deserve that power you hold, but you cannot use it on your own, so I don't see the trouble in killing you. However, I will keep a trophy…"

He snatched up Dylan's sword.

"Hey! My…"

"Those who prevail in battle take spoils of war. I think this will serve as a warning to others not to oppose me. You won't need it anymore since I doubt you will live to use it again…"

"What…but…"

"I never said my men wouldn't do the deed."

Kiritsu dropped him.

"Farewell, boy. Don't rest in peace."

'_No…'_ Dylan thought. It seemed hopeless.

Just then.

"Genjitsu: Swordman's Requiem!"

Falcon rushed in, swinging his sword in wide arcs, scattering Kiritsu and his men.

Falcon stopped to pick up Dylan and ran into the trees, the rush of wind the only sign is his being there.

"After him!" said Shinn, but Kiritsu raised a hand.

"No, let him be."

"Huh?"

"His will is crushed. His heart is shattered. He won't bother us anymore."

Kiritsu turned and left.

"Come. We have more important things to do."

Kiritsu's men followed their master.

Shinn started to follow, but looked back for a moment. He had a regretful look in his eye before he shook his head and followed Kiritsu.


	15. Serious Training

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 15: Serious Training, or Warrior 101.

Sarah was sitting across her cellmate in their cell, the two playing shogi. While she thought about her next move, she reflected on what had transpired a day before.

--Flashback--

Sarah was mad. "That's where you're wrong. Dylan will come, I know he will!"

"Wake up girl. Even if what you say is true, your friend is not a match for an army. He will get killed within minutes. I doubt he will come anyways."

"He'll help me, and if you let him he'll help you too."

"Don't make me laugh!"

Sarah jumped, shocked.

"No one can help me. My family is shattered as is any hope of my return. I don't believe it is desired by them."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Several years ago, a peace ambassador from the Cloud Village came to my village. Both villages had been at odds with each other, but peace talks were being attempted. Or so we thought."

"…"

"That night, the ambassador kidnapped my daughter. She was still young, only 4 years old. I tried to stop him, but I was jumped from behind. Several more Cloud ninja captured me and started to take me to their village, but they were attacked by Kiritsu's men. After seeing that I wasn't outwardly powerful, they threw me in here. I've been here for years, and the only thing keeping me alive is my bloodline."

"Your…bloodline?"

The woman nodded.

"You've probably heard of it. The Byakugan."

Sarah let out a gasp. "Wait…so you're from the Leaf?!"

"I don't think so anymore. I'm most likely marked off either dead or a rogue. I'm not going back though. I have nothing now. One of my daughters is gone, and the next may be targeted too, if they have not kidnapped her too."

Sarah was silent, and then let out another gasp as a few thoughts came together in her mind.

"What is it?"

"Your daughters, are they…are they named Hinata and Hanabi?"

The woman gasped and her eyes narrowed.

"How did you know that?"

"It's okay. Both are safe. Hinata was never taken out of the village. Hiashi Hyuga stopped the kidnapper."

"What? My…my little sunshine is safe?"

"I wouldn't say little, she is 15 now, but yes she's been safe this whole time."

The woman was silent, and shuddering. Sarah realized she was crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…I am fine. My daughters are safe. I…I'm so happy."

She dried her eyes and looked Sarah in the eye.

"I swear to you, girl, I will do whatever you need me to in order to leave this place. I have a reason to go back home now."

"Thank you, and its Sarah. Sarah Richard."

"I am Hanashi Hyuga, and I hope to be of service, in whatever way I can be."

--End Flashback--

Sarah went back to the game and made her move. She and Hanashi had decided to break out once they got a chance to meet Naruto and Kenjaro and plan their escape.

_Come soon, Dylan. We're waiting for you._

----

Dylan woke up in an alcove that seem hidden from outside view. There was a clearing and a small pond with a waterfall.

"I see you're awake."

Dylan turned to see Falcon walk up.

"Where am I?"

"This is a small canyon area with a forest around it. Be honored; this is where I trained myself to where I am today."

"He…Kiritsu took me apart. I was no match for him. And Shinn…"

"I know. I saw everything."

Dylan couldn't even get on his feet. The overwhelming realization of how weak he was and the sadness that came with it felt like weights on his shoulders.

"How…how can I stop him? He…he's just too powerful. I…could go right to it. Surrender and let myself be conquered."

WHAP

Falcon smacked him on the head.

"OW!"

"Stop it! The two of us are the only things currently standing between Kiritsu and his goal. At the moment, we two are the world's only hope. If we don't fight, who will?"

Dylan got to his feet.

"But…what can I do? My current power pales in comparison to his, as well as my sword skills. And, to make matters worse, he has my sword! What can I use to stop him!?"

"This."

Falcon reached into his cloak and pulled out another sword.

"Another sword?"

Falcon gave it to Dylan. "This may not be the same as your other sword, but any weapon in the hands of a competent warrior can be powerful in its own right. It is not the weapon, but the one who wields it that matters."

Dylan took the sword. It was heavier than his purple one, but he could hold it. He swung it a few times.

He then looked at Falcon. "Will you train me?"

"You are asking for serious instruction in the way of the sword?"

"I am."

Falcon nodded. "Very well. I am at your service. I warn you, though, it will not be easy. I cannot give you the instincts of a warrior, they must be learned and developed. But I will do what I can."

Dylan nodded. "Thank you."

Falcon turned and walked off.

"Use today to get your strength back. Tomorrow, the training will begin."

----

"Tomorrow" came too soon for Dylan's liking. The clearing was pitch dark. It felt like Falcon had woken him only a few minutes after he went to sleep in the cave concealed by the waterfall.

"Is there a reason it's still dark?"

"We must start now, before the sun rises. I believe you'll agree that you wouldn't want to work during the heat of the day."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Meet me outside."

Dylan had to feel his way out of the cave, but he could see a little better outside, but not much. He could barely see in front of him.

Falcon wasn't there.

"Huh? Falcon where are—"

WHACK

Dylan got hit with a wooden stick.

"HEY! WHAT'S—"

SMACK

Dylan got hit from the other side.

"Calm yourself, Dylan." Came Falcon's voice from the darkness.

"What's going on?!"

"A simple exercise."

"But I can't see a thing!"

Dylan got hit on the back.

"Yes you can."

"No I can't! It's dark!"

"Calm yourself. Anger leads to mistakes."

"I can't read minds, I have no bloodline! How can I see?"

"Use your senses. You can hear me. You can smell me. You can feel the heat that comes out of my body."

Dylan saw the stick coming and dodged, letting out a shout of triumph.

WHACK

"GAH!"

Dylan looked up, looking for some trace of light.

It was as if Falcon knew what Dylan was thinking. "The sun won't rise for a while yet."

Dylan groaned.

----

The session, or the torture as Dylan called it, ended once the sun started to appear on the horizon.

Dylan looked around. No Falcon.

Then Dylan noticed what looked like a canteen in the middle of the clearing. Curious, Dylan walked over to it. He reached down…

WHACK

His hand got hit. Falcon had hit it with a wooden sword.

"You haven't earned that yet."

"Sorry, just what am I supposed to do?"

"You are supposed to claim the water. Use your skills to take it from me."

"What?! I said train me, not put me through an initiation or something."

Falcon's voice was cold. "I cannot give you strength, not that you need it, nor the skills you need to fight. The one thing that we can do is train to think like a warrior, learn the instinct to act without thinking."

"That's it?! That's nothing!"

"NO. It is EVERYTHING. Ordinary fighters and skilled warriors have many things, in common, but the warrior can see an attack coming and naturally move without having to think about moving. Sometimes instinct is the one thing that can save a warrior's life."

Dylan groaned. "I just want to be able to fight."

"Very well. Land a hit on me and the water is yours."

"Gladly!"

Dylan charged sword out, but Falcon sidestepped and whacked him again.

"Don't make the first move. An enemy might counter it."

"Fine, fine, just get ready to hand over the water.

---

This was how things went for the next five days. To Dylan it felt like weeks. It was the most trying part of his life, or close to it.

The only thing keeping him going was the fact that Sarah, Naruto, and Kenjaro were still prisoners and needed to be freed.

Dylan hardly got any rest. Falcon was relentless in his "training." Dylan got sleep when he could, but it was really restful as Dylan didn't know when Falcon would restart the training.

When they weren't fighting, Falcon had Dylan undergo physical exercises. These were basic pushups, sit-ups, and other exercises.

Whenever things were too quiet, Falcon would jump out and the two would have a practice fight.

Dylan usually lost.

"Don't face me square on." Falcon said as he blocked another slice. "A smaller target is tougher it hit

"Hey you're bigger. Why can't I hit you?"

"You're trying too hard."

"Don't give me that! Just tell me what I am doing wrong!"

"Relax. If you are tense, you will make mistakes."

"Relax?! In a fight?!"

Dylan lunged again, swinging. Falcon knocked him away, spun and struck Dylan's shoulder and than his back. To Dylan it felt like fighting multiple ememies.

Then there was also the dark slapping fests.

"Use your senses, Dylan!"

"I'M TRYING! You can see me! How?!"

"I see you, but not with my eyes."

"That's stupid!"

"Is it?"

Dylan sustained several more smacks.

"What does have to do with fighting?!"

"Fighting is not magic, Dylan. It is a dance. Every move will lead into another. If you can sense your opponent, his movements, his strengths, his weaknesses, you will control the battle from start to finish."

"That's how you beat me. You sense what I'm going to do?!"

"Correct. Also, the counter strike is most important, not the frontal strike. The counter is the only strike that matters in an actual fight."

Dylan tried. And tried. And tried. He failed every time. He was getting tired. His sword was loose in his hands. Falcon, however, wasn't letting up.

Dylan rolled, popping up, expecting Falcon to come from the other side. He did. Falcon came on the other side, ready to chop down. When he struck, Dylan brought his sword up and blocked the shot. With a yell of triumph, Dylan swung for the finisher.

To his horror, Falcon blocked the blade with his padded glove and brought his sword to Dylan's neck.

"I win."

Dylan blew up. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" I thought it was all about the counter!"

"It was. I made it."

"Exactly! You struck, I countered!"

"Of course. Because I made you wait for my counter."

Dylan was seething. He had charged in blindly again, and Falcon exploited it. Dylan had finally reached his limit.

"That's it."

Dylan started walking away.

"I'm done."

Falcon spoke up.

"Are you prepared? Or are you just mad that you're losing?"

Dylan spun around.

"I didn't ask for this! I wanted to learn how to fight, not be your punching bag!"

"Dylan…"

"That's IT! I'm out! In case you forgot, I'm not like you! I'm not a warrior!"

Dylan then ran, yelling "CHAOS CONTROL!"

He disappeared.

Falcon sighed. _'Pull it together, young one. I know you can.'_

Falcon looked at his sword.

'_You're the only one who can take my place.'_


	16. Emergence of Doubt

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 16: Emergence of Doubt

Dylan was slicing at a tree, trying to vent his anger. He knew it would be hard, but he didn't want to be tortured to get the strength he needed.

'_This is just great. The power I have is not enough. The power I need is out of my reach. I knew the odds were always against the heroes most of the time but this is ridiculous.'_

Dylan stopped, his anger finally spent.

"Alright, let's try heading back. Falcon probably understands about my outburst. I'm not used to this kind of training."

He was about to leave when he heard.

"Greetings, Destined."

Dylan spun around.

It was a large heavy set man, carrying a huge sword. Dylan was reminded of Cloud Strife's Buster Sword. Only difference in the picture was that the guy apparently had more muscle mass.

"You…you're with Kiritsu, aren't you?"

"You've done well to survive this long. However, you can't go on the way you are forever."

"What are you talking about?"

"You possess a highly destructive power, capable of leveling this land and others, but you fear it. What a waste of power on a frightened boy."

Dylan felt his anger coming back. "I. Am. Not. SCARED OF IT!"

"To deny it so fiercely only confirms that you do. Anyone can see it. You are afraid to release it and unleash your power. Throw away your fear. Embrace your destructive power."

"And if I refuse?"

The man scowled. "Then you lose your power…AS WELL AS YOUR LIFE!"

He heaved his sword and swung. Dylan dodged the huge blade, but the tree that Dylan had been swinging at just moments before fell, neatly sliced in half.

"Foolish boy. Behold my power!"

Dylan charged, sword ready. The man dodged to the side and stabbed. Dylan let out a yell as he was sliced across the back.

"How did you…do that? I can even see you!"

"You can have that same speed by giving yourself over. Kiritsu will give you everything you wish."

"There's always a string attached. No go."

The man swung his sword again. Dylan swung his to counter. Unfortunately, Dylan's size worked against him.

WHAM

He wasn't cut, but the man's fist hit him in the gut. Dylan gasped for breath.

"See how helpful your power could be?" the man questioned. "If you embrace it, even the strongest of opponents will be rendered helpless against you."

"You already…know my answer." Dylan gasped out. "I refuse…to surrender myself to him. Doing so would go against everything I stand for."

"Such a hopeless cause." The man sighed, clicked his blade. "No matter. I will be sure to capture your little girlfriend later. You'll be more willing then."

Dylan got back to his feet, anger coursing through him again. "

Don't…you…DARE!"

Dylan charged, sword swinging. The man returned the charge.

The two clashed.

One fell to one knee.

"Weakling." Said the man.

Dylan forced himself to his feet. He clutched his chest, at his wound, then fell.

---

Dylan was in darkness. He couldn't see anything around him. He tried desperately to move away from the darkness, but his body was not reacting to his command. Then...he heard it.

"I see you clearly, my soon-to-be servant." The voice said malevolently.

"What's going on?" Dylan grunted forcefully. "Where am I?!

"I can see your heart."

"No...it can't be." Dylan muttered desperately. "Not him."

"Yes," The voice hissed. "Remember me...Let me drift into your mind..."

"KIRITSU!" Dylan exclaimed.

"You call me by name." the voice chuckled. "All your thoughts and concerns have been about me. You're afraid of me. You can't stop me! YOU ARE MINE!"

Dylan could only watch still as a typhoon of shadow formed before him. When the darkness returned to its surroundings, Dylan was once again faced with Kiritsu himself. There was no mistaking him. Kiritsu held out his hand, coming towards Dylan with every intention of seizing him. All hope seemed lost.

"No…NO! GET AWAY!" Dylan screamed, fear seizing him. In his fear, he thought,

'_I…I can't win.'_

Then, a glimmer of light shined between the two, forcing Kiritsu back.

"**Destined, Chosen warrior, fight back!" **A voice shouted in Dylan's head.** "Do not let this fool control you!"**

The light faded. In front of Dylan stood a new figure. He was clad in white armor, minus the helmet. The man's face was determined as he flung out his arms in front of Dylan as if the protect him.

He had a purple sword in his hand, and he looked almost the same as Dylan, but older.

Dylan stared up at his apparent rescuer. "Who…are you?"

Kiritsu was shocked. "NO! This is MY tool! NOOOOOO!"

He faded away, and Dylan was blinded by light.

---

"Dylan! DYLAN!"

Dylan shot up, surprising Falcon.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

"Falcon, what happened?"

"You were nearly killed by that assassin. No doubt Kiritsu sent him to bring you to him. Don't worry, I took care of him."

"Falcon…"

"Do not worry about it. You were frustrated. I do not blame you. We should get back. It is getting dark."

"Okay."

Falcon got up and started walking. Dylan followed, lost in thought.

'_I…I was no match at all. I'm just not strong enough. But…that man who saved me from Kiritsu,who was he?' _


	17. Realization

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 17: Realization and the Awakening of True Power

"Counter a block with a strike." Said Falcon. "That is a more common weak spot in a fight."

"This is hardly fair. It's as if you can see what I am going to do before I even think about it."

"Correct."

Dylan groaned and got back to it.

The training had resumed, but Falcon was being more lenient. His reason was that Dylan's body adapting to the training had been slower than he thought, but Dylan thought it was something else, but he wasn't complaining. Much.

"Come on! Where is my training gonna help me in a fight?"

"If you develop your body strength and learn to rely on your base instincts, everything else will chain to it, allowing you to reach levels beyond the norm."

Dylan fell to a knee, and then pushed himself back up.

Falcon held up a hand.

"Get some rest. You'll collapse otherwise."

Dylan sat down. He had made some progress but now his mind kept drifting back to the words Kiritsu and his crony had told him.

"_You fight dark beings and darkness in general because it is what frightens you."_

"_You possess a highly destructive power, capable of leveling this land and others, but you fear it. What a waste of power on a frightened boy."_

Dylan was jarred from thoughts by a voice, a voice he recognized.

His own.

"Long time no see, Fake Me."

Dylan turned to see his double from the tournament walking up. Falcon saw what was going on and moved to impose him in front of Dylan.

The double smirked. "Well, it obvious that you haven't changed."

"What do you mean? How would you know that?"

The double sighed. "Because I'm you."

"No. I'm me."

The double chuckled. "'I'm me' he says. Must be nice thinking you're real. A fake like you normally wouldn't get away with saying that."

"What?!" said Dylan.

"That's right, fool! You're a phony, a fake! The way you look, the way you act, what you remember, it's all a lie!"

"No WAY! That's not true!"

"How do you know?" the double said with contempt.

"Because I was born!"

"You _think_ you were born. You thought if you 'unlocked your power', you could be me, didn't you?! Everything about you, down to the last detail, is BORROWED! I am the real Dylan Mitchell, and as long as you are alive, you will be nothing more than a shadow of ME!"

With that, the double charged, knocking Falcon aside and charging Dylan. Dylan raised his sword, but it was knocked out of his hands as the double punched him repeatedly.

"You. Are. NOTHING."

With one last punch, Dylan was sent through the air to hit the ground hard.

The double stepped back and made handsigns.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of the worlds you saved. They'll be Lord Kiritsu's anyways. Farewell, fake me!"

He took a breath.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Dylan screamed as the fireball sailed towards him and connected.

---

Dylan was surrounded by whiteness. He could move, but it felt like he was weightless.

"I…I guess I'm dead now. I'm sorry Sarah, everyone. I've failed you."

Dylan raised his hand to his face to wipe away the tears that had started to form.

Then he heard a familiar voice.

"**You're not dead."**

Dylan spun around to see a figure appear, clad in white armor, carrying a purple sword…

"You…"

"You're not dead. No ordinary weapon, spell or technique can kill you, whether it be light or dark based. Don't force yourself to choose only one of your sides, because both your good and your darkness will in the end make you stronger."

"Stronger? But…but darkness is evil."

The man shook his head. "No, darkness is merely an element. It is not evil itself. It is only called evil because of what might be lurking in it."

"Both…will give me strength?"

"Yes. Strength that is yours and yours alone. Accept your dark side as well as your good side and you will feel the difference."

"But…Kiritsu said the same thing."

"That old man? He didn't want a man, he wanted a tool. That is why he attempted to scare you. He wanted you to accept him out of fear of death or worse. He would've never given you a chance to accept yourself for who you are."

"He…knows about me."

"He knows nothing of what you are capable of. Your power is more than he has probably even guessed at."

Dylan had run out of excuses, so he finally, breaking down, admitted the truth he had kept from everyone, including himself.

"I'm scared."

Dylan was on his knees, trembling.

"I have never really won a fight on my own. I have always have had strong luck and stronger friends. I've never defeated anyone with my own strength. I couldn't even beat my own nightmare without the Chaos Emeralds. What kind of excuse for a hero am I?! I can't even die heroically!"

Dylan was sobbing for a moment, and then he felt the man gently lift him to his feet.

Dylan looked at the man, who was looking back with gentle, understanding eyes.

"The energy within you is a powerful force. If used for the wrong reasons, it can cause the destruction of man."

He looked Dylan in the eye.

"But if you can accept it for what it is, then you can control it. If you can give yourself over to it and accept it as part of yourself, then you will no longer need to be afraid anymore."

Dylan calmed down a little. "All…all this time I…tried to deny it, deny that I was capable of such things, like destroy cities or level country sides. I wanted to believe I wasn't dangerous."

"You just have to remember to be brave. Know that you have such power, but don't misuse it. Once you accept it for what it is and accept yourself, you will gain power beyond anyone's wildest dreams. You'll be able to defeat your enemies as well as to heal your friends."

Dylan was silent, digesting what he was being told.

The man turned and started to leave.

"Follow the flame. It will guide you on whatever path you wish to go."

Dylan was silent, then spoke up.

"Will I…see my friends again?"

The man stopped. "Do you want to?"

Dylan found answering easy. "Of course I do."

The man was silent, then walked off, fading into the white.

Dylan looked down at his hand. He curled it into a fist.

'_And I will, with this power. MY power!'_

Dylan felt something building up inside him.

"I'll rely on the strength that is mine, and let it show me the path to take!"

Dylan then, feeling a familiar burning sensation, like when his powers were first unlocked, opened himself up. He surrendered to the energy, and felt it course through him.

He saw a purple fire appear as if it had just been lit before everything went white.

---

Dylan's eyes snapped open.

On instinct, he snapped his fingers and felt his sword appear in his hand.

The double was about to finish off Falcon, who looked like he got hit with a blind side.

"With him out of the picture, you're all that's left. Farewell."

Then the double heard a shout.

"RAAAAA-YAAAAAH!"

SLICE

The double froze up, and then collapsed. "What? Impossible."

There was a poof, and a blue-haired man was in his place. The man got up and saw Dylan in front of him. His sword was in his hand and was letting off a faint purple glow.

"No,…I am Yohaze…The True Copy Ninja….How did you see through my transformation?"

Dylan smiled. "Your soul is tainted. Even your techniques can't hide it from me. I can see your chakra and your life force and I saw who you really are."

Yohaze was stunned. "But that's…that is impossible!"

Then he pulled out a kunai. "Then I'll just take you down right now!"

Dylan put himself in a battle stance. "Bring it on."

Yohaze charged.

Dylan blocked the string of slashes by pure instinct, surprising himself. The training was showing itself through the fight. Every time Yohaze attacked, Dylan blocked and countered.

Dylan felt a new surge of energy flowing through his body. It felt like it was circulating through his body and his senses. As a result, the enemy's attacks seemed slower than normal.

It didn't take long for Dylan to realize something about his opponent. _'His moves…he's not really skilled at all. That must be why he was doing what he did. His skill is deception and disillusion. He can't really fight at all.'_

Yohaze would swing and Dylan would block and counter instantly. Yohaze was getting hit with quick slashes that dotted his body. Dylan kept countering. Fighting Falcon had been much easier.

Finally Dylan saw an opening to end it. Focusing his energy, he made a fist and punched.

**POW**

Yohaze slammed into a tree, the impact enough to take the wind out of him. He collapsed, gasping.

Dylan slowly walked towards him.

"So…you're just like me. You wanted power."

"No. I know who I am, and that's far from it."

Yohaze struggled to his feet.

"When did this happen? You're supposed to be scared."

"Not ANYMORE!"

Dylan shot forward.

SLASH

Yohaze froze up, then fell, only to be replaced by a log.

"He got away."

Falcon got up.

"You OK?" asked Dylan.

"Yeah. He took me by surprise is all."

Dylan nodded.

There was silence. Then Dylan felt a sense of danger.

He spun, sword swinging to counter Falcon's.

The two clashed for a few moments before Dylan's sword caught Falcon's. Dylan twisted, and the sword fell from Falcon's hands.

Dylan and Falcon looked at each other.

"You sensed me."

"I did."

Falcon was silent. Then he smiled.

"We are done here. There is nothing more than I can teach you."

"Sure there is. I'm still not much of a fighter."

"Don't underestimate what you have learned. You've come farther than most in such a short time."

"Okay. Thank you anyway, for helping me get this far."

"It was nothing. Never forget the basics that I have taught you. In the end, they are your greatest weapons."

Dylan nodded. "Okay, now we have to find Kiritsu's hideout. Problem is we don't know where to start."

"Leave that to me. It's not my forte, but I know some tracking skills. We can follow that man Yohaze."

"OK! Let's go!"

Falcon nodded and the two were off.

---

Kiritsu was angry. He was on the balcony of his study, fuming.

'_What happened?! Who was that man?! He interfered with my tool, and now my genjitsu can't find him! ARRRGG!'_

While Kiritsu was growling to himself, Brute let himself in.

"Who is it?"

"My lord, I bring news."

"I have had enough news for one day, fool. Leave."

"I assure you, this will put you in a better mood. It's ready."

Kiritsu spun around. "What?"

"My project is ready for you to see, my lord. You told me to inform you when it was complete."

Kiritsu calmed down. "Show me."

"Right this way. If you don't mind, one other will be witness to it."

"What? He had better be involved."

"But of course. He is a vital part to this feat of power."


	18. Enemy Intentions and Escape Artists

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 18: Enemy Intentions and Escape Artists

Kiritsu followed Brute to the top of the castle. Kiritsu was still fuming, but had become neutral on the outside. He hoped Brute had good news as he said or he would burn him like a matchstick.

They reached the top and Kiritsu was surprised, though he didn't show it.

A huge cannon was perched on the wall overlooking the gate. Also, several guards had a certain blonde-haired ninja under guard, so to speak. Naruto was not amused.

"HEY! LEMME GO!"

"SILENCE!"

Kiritsu looked at Naruto, then at Brute.

"What is this fool here for?"

Brute bowed, smiling. "All in good time, my lord. He is important, I assure you. A vital piece.'

Brute turned to the cannon.

"Now, my lord Kiritsu, I will show you the most glorious achievement I had devised in my previous life in the Snow."

Naruto perked up at this.

"I had plans that I was focused on other than this, but this weapon here is my pride and joy. Not many people know that besides the attack on the Royal family in the Snow, there were weapons of destruction that were being manufactured for our armies. Catapults, ballista, all manner of heavy firepower. BUT! This cannon, this masterpiece, surpasses them all. It's a weapon that, with enough power, can level an entire village, even one of the Five Great Ninja Villages."

Brute turned and gave a theatrical flourish with his hands.

"I give you…THE CHAKRA CANNON!"

Naruto as well as his captors gave audible gasps. Kiritsu was unimpressed.

"Get on with it. It this piece of junk any worth it?"

Brute held a hand.

"Don't jump to conclusions yet, my lord. You have yet to see the power it can hold."

Brute walked to the control panel on the cannon and started pressing some buttons.

"This won't be at full strength, but it will be more than enough for a demonstration."

Brute finished and put his hands into two pressure pads.

Brute tensed. He seemed to be straining.

Everyone noticed the bar on the side of the cannon fill halfway.

Brute relaxed, slumped a little, then straightened back up.

"And now, the moment we've been waiting for."

Brute pointed outwards. There was a huge boulder on top of a cliff not far from the castle. It was the size of two of the Hokage's heads on the mountain in the Leaf Village.

"You see that boulder out there? It won't be there much longer."

Brute grabbed a handle and threw it upwards.

There was a hum as the cannon glowed and came to life. The hum grew louder and the glow got brighter as the cannon charged up the energy that was put in it.

Once it reached the peak, Brute yelled, "FIRE!"

He threw the switch down.

WHAMM!!!

The cannon let out a blast of explosive chakra that shot towards the boulder and connected, resulting in a massive explosion.

Everyone but Brute and Kiritsu shielded their eyes.

When the smoke cleared, the boulder was reduced to the smallest bits of rubble.

Kiritsu was surprised, then smiled.

"Impressive. You've outdone yourself, my servant."

Brute bowed.

"Thank you my lord. Now, there are still two flaws that I was despite my best efforts unable to do away with."

"And they are?"

"First, it cannot fire rapid shots. It must cool down before it can be fired again."

"Hmph. With the power that I've have seen just now this is a minor problem. I doubt we will really need it. The second?"

"Well, you noticed what I did before I fired it?"

"I did."

"In order to use it, it must be filled with chakra from a donor. It is not harmful, but to fire the cannon at full power, a massive amount of chakra is required."

"I see. And how do you propose to gain such a power, servant?"

Brute smiled, then turned to Naruto.

"That is where our little friend comes in."

"HEY! I'm not some puppet you--"

WHAP

"SILENCE FOOL! You are in the presence of Lord Kiritsu! Speak with respect."

"SCREW THAT!"

WHAP

Kiritsu waved a hand. The guards backed off. Kiritsu stepped forward.

"What is this boy's purpose, servant?"

"My lord, he is of the Nine."

"Explain."

"He contains one of the tailed beasts in his body, the strongest of the beasts, in fact. The Nine Tailed Fox Demon."

Kiritsu smiled. "Now I see. He possesses the demon's chakra, which will be used to fuel the cannon."

"Exactly. With the abnormal amount of chakra in his body, there is no need to worry about fuel for the cannon, and with its destructive power at your command…"

Brute bowed to Kiritsu.

"The world could be yours."

Kiritsu smiled even bigger. He enjoyed the fact that he had such a force at his command.

"HEY! WHEN DID SAY I WAS OKAY WITH THIS YOU LITTLE—"

WHAP

One of the guards hit Naruto again.

"You will do as you are bid, slave!"

"I only answer to the Hokage. NOT TO YOU!"

The guard was about to hit him again, but Kiritsu held up a hand. He gestured for the man to step aside. He walked up to look Naruto in the eye.

"Listen closely, young one, and keep this in mind. The only reason anyone in this castle is alive is so they can serve me. Their feelings or pain is irrelevant."

Kiritsu turned around.

"If I desire a task to be completed, they will risk their lives to see it completed. If I wish to dine on a certain type of meat, they will hunt down the animal, bring its dead carcass to me and drop it at my feet. If I want it cooked, they will asked, "Medium or well-done?". If I command them to jump, they will ask, "How high?". If I command them to work, they will work. If I command them to fight, then they will fight. Every last one of them. Man, woman, child, elderly. All of them will fight."

Kiritsu spun around, looking Naruto in the eye.

"There is only one law in this castle: My word. No other. I control your life, boy. Your fate is in my hands."

"Now, anything you would like to add?"

Naruto snorted.

"Screw. You."

Kiritsu sighed, amused.

"Take him away."

Naruto was escorted out.

"Well, Brute, this is indeed a masterpiece. I see great things in your future."

"Thank you my lord. I am your tool. Use me as you will. I am…"

"Enough. That will do. Leave me."

Brute bowed and left. Kiritsu smiled, observing the cannon.

_And thus, my reign is secure. This power is absolute. I will not be defeated._

---

When Naruto was thrown back in with Kenjaro, he was fed up.

"Calm down, Naruto-san. You are beside yourself."

"I AM?!" Naruto looked around. "I didn't make any clones!"

"It is a figure of speech."

"Oh sorry. But still, the nerve of that guy! What gives him the right to determine my purpose in life?!"

"Possibly the fact that he can order our deaths instantly."

"Maybe. One thing is for certain, Kenjaro: We can't wait any longer. We have to leave now, or sometime soon."

"I agree. Actually, it is better we leave now. The sooner we get away, the better."

Yeah, well, one problem: we're locked in. And the keys are out of reach."

"Actually…"

Naruto looked at his cellmate. "Huh?"

Kenjaro pulled out a ring of keys, seeming embarrassed. "I…managed to grab these when they took you to see Kiritsu. I'm…rather surprised I succeeded."

"ALL RIGHT! Great! Let's go!"

Kenjaro nodded and went to the door. Thanks to his long reach, Kenjaro managed to open the door.

"I overheard the guards say where Sarah was. Let's go find her." Said Naruto.

"Very well."

The two ran down the hall.

---

Sarah was surprised when the door to the cell opened and Naruto and Kenjaro walked in.

"Naruto!"

"Hey Sarah, come on! We're leaving!"

"Okay! Hanashi, come on!"

Hanashi nodded, gathering herself up and following.

"Huh? Who's this?"

"Naruto, Kenjaro, meet Hanashi, Hinata and Hanabi's mother."

"NANI?!" (WHAT?!) said Naruto.

"Long story. I'll gladly explain when we are gone." Said Hanashi.

"Uh, ok. Let's go."

---

The quartet had trouble eluding the guards until they reached what looked like a storeroom. There was an upper floor made of wood with stairs and a lower floor. Some guards were up top while the rest were down below, playing what looked like five card poker.

"Uh oh. How do we handle them?" asked Hanashi. "It's been some time since I've fought."

"Me and Kenjaro still have these chakra blockers on us, so we're out. And Sarah's no fighter, no offense."

"None taken."

Hanashi looked at the blockers. "I think I can remove those for you."

"Huh? You sure?"

"Not completely, but with my Byakugan I should see the weak spots in the machines and shut them off."

"We don't have much choice." Said Kenjaro. "Please try."

"Okay."

Activated her Byakugan, she studied the blockers. Then, with several quick strikes, cut the blockers off. The blockers hit the wooden floor with muted thuds.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kenjaro looked at the guards. "I count three on the top where we are, and seven on the bottom. If we wish to subdue without raising an alarm, we must have a plan."

Sarah looked at the guards, then at the three ninja, then the guards again.

"Hang on…"

Naruto looked at Sarah.

"You have an idea?"

"Yeah but…it's a little iffy, at least I think so."

"It can't be too bad. Tell us."

Sarah explained her idea to everyone else. Kenjaro smiled.

"Ingenious. Somewhat simple, but it should work."

Naruto and Hanashi nodded in silent agreement.

"Okay then, let's do this."

---

Sarah, Naruto, Kenjaro, and Hanashi ran out onto the wooden upper floor.

The guards were surprised. "Hey, it's some of the prisoners! How did they escape?!"

Sarah and friends watched as three on the top came towards them.

"Okay! It's going according to plan! Naruto! Hanashi!"

"Aye aye, Sarah!"

"Right!"

Naruto used a punch-kick combination on the first guard while Hanashi got the other with her Gentle Fist taijitsu.

"Kenjaro!"

"Roger."

Kenjaro shot forward, knocking the third guard silly with a powerful backhand.

"What's going on up there?!"

Everyone saw two guards running up.

"Kenjaro!"

"Roger."

Kenjaro grabbed a nearby barrel and threw it down the stairs, knocking the guards back down.

The rest were fearful. "These guys are fierce! Fall back, FALL BACK!"

Naruto ran to the stairs. "I prefer, "fall flat!""

He made a handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Another Naruto appeared next to him.

The two jumped on the metal rail and slid down it. At the bottom, both leaped into the air.

"EAT MY FEET!" both yelled.

They flew into two guards feet first. The clone dispelled, its job done.

Kenjaro ran down to join him.

The last guard was shocked, and then ran for the chakra armor hanging on the wall next to the exit. He put it on.

"Little brats! Ready for a beating?!"

Kenjaro smiled. "It seems that Sarah and Hanashi called this one."

"What do you mean by that, kid?!"

Naruto chuckled. "HE MEANS…a barrel's about to fall on your head."

"WHAT?!"

BONK

A barrel connected with the clueless guard's head, sending him to dreamland.

Sarah and Hanashi ran down. "Good job, you two!"

"Not so bad yourselves with that barrel."

Kenjaro raised. "Let's save any further praise until we get out of this place."

"Okay, let's move!"

The four ran off.


	19. Kiritsu's Castle: A Traitor Returns

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 19: Kiritsu's Castle: A "Traitor" Returns

Dylan and Falcon stood on a hilltop, looking at the castle in front of them. To Dylan it looked like a classic horror show style castle.

"So this is it."

Falcon nodded. "Yes, this is where our little friend ran back to."

"Alright."

"Dylan, before we go one thing."

"Yeah?"

Falcon looked Dylan in the eye.

"Do you think you can defeat him?"

"Kiritsu? No."

Dylan turned to the castle.

"I KNOW I can beat him."

Falcon looked at him, and then smiled a little.

"Very well. It is time."

"Right. Let's go."

The two leaped down and ran through the trees, on a beeline for Kiritsu's castle.

---

"You sure they're in there?"

The Leaf rescue team was outside the castle gates, waiting to plan their next course of action. Kurenai had just asked Kiba for comfirmation.

Kiba nodded. "Positive sensei. Their scents are loud and clear. They're in there. Something's strange though."

"What is it?"

"First, Dylan's scent is apart from the others. Probably separated, but I don't know. Second, with the group and Dylan are scents that I can't identify. I can't place them."

Hinata turned to Kurenai and Kiba. "We can worry about that later. Right now, we have to find them as quickly as possible."

Shino nodded. "I agree. The logical thing to do is to locate them. We must ensure that they are safe before anything else. That is our mission."

Kurenai nodded. "Alright then. Shadow, your distraction is…"

Shadow smiled. "Taken care of. It was good thing to bring those explosives. It will be in 3…2…1…"

BOOOM

BOOOM

Two explosions took out part of the far wall.

"They won't be distracted for long! Let's move!"

Shadow threw a storm of Chaos Spears into the gate, blasting it open. The team ran in.

---

Dylan and Falcon ran through the hallways and byways and reached what looked like a closed off arena. Dylan looked around.

"Huh? This is something."

"Dylan, we can't delay. Come."

"Right."

However someone else had other ideas.

"Sorry, but the journey stops here."

Three figures came out of the shadows.

The first looked like an executioner on steroids. His muscles looked like they were made of rock. He was carrying an axe. Dylan felt like letting off a whistle.

The second took a moment to remember, but he did.

"Yuri."

Yuri giggled.

"Ooh, what fun! I get to crush the Destined today!"

The third shocked Dylan.

"Shinn!"

Shinn was neutral.

"This ends here. You're going down here and now."

Falcon looked at Dylan.

"I will deal with the other two. Shinn is yours."

"Okay."

Falcon charged at the other two.

Shinn stepped up to Dylan.

Dylan tried to reason.

"Why, Shinn? Why did you betray me? Why betray us?"

"Simple. He said he would spare my home if I served him. Naturally, I chose the side I knew would win."

"You would betray your home by selling it to a madman?"

"Dylan, you don't know me. My life…there's nothing worthwhile. My home and my family are the only things that matter to me. Other than that, I have nothing to say I have. I can't stand it. Besides, you never really trusted me."

Dylan looked down. "I did trust you. You were someone who could help me. You…you became my friend."

"Friend? Don't make me laugh."

Dylan looked up at Shinn, his eyes looking sad.

"Shinn, no matter what you say, you are my friend…"

Dylan pulled out his sword.

"…but I have somewhere that I need to be. I don't want to but if you don't move, I will remove you."

Shinn smirked as he pulled out his sword and mace.

"Then show me what you've got."

The two circled each other, Dylan watched for any sign of movement to attack, but if it is a slight one.

Shinn's sword and mace seemed to gleam from the light coming in.

Finally Dylan realized something.

'_He's waiting for me.'_

This made sense. Shinn didn't intend to strike first. He would wait and strike back at a weak spot. This was fine with Dylan, he didn't mind waiting.

It must've shown in Dylan's face, because Shinn was on him in an instant, slicing and hammering from every angle. Dylan blocked every one, but had no time to counter and turn the tables. Shinn leaped back, as if to pause for a moment in the assault, then he was on him again. He was striking so quickly that it felt like Dylan was inside a forge.

Finally Shinn's sword scored a cut on Dylan's arm. Dylan leapt back, wincing at the pain from it. Fortunately, his healing factor started healing the wound almost instantly.

"Not bad." Said Dylan.

Shinn did a mocking laugh. "Come on, where the strength of the Destined? Can't you match me and my strikes?"

Dylan was wise to the jibe, and decided to take a leaf out of Falcon's book. "That sword is sharp, but I haven't felt the edge."

"Well it has felt your flesh!"

Shinn charged again.

Dylan was ready this time. He swiftly stepped to the side to dodge Shinn's sword, leaned to dodge the mace, and darted in for a slice.

Shinn was sliced in the middle, not serious, but it shocked Shinn, and dropped his guard.

Dylan saw the chance and kicked the mace out of Shinn's hand.

Shinn snapped out of it and swung. The two clashed blades as Falcon was fencing circles around the big guy while keeping Yuri at bay. Many times Yuri had tried to knife him from front or behind, but it was as if Falcon had an extra set of eyes. He knew exactly where to block.

Shinn was not letting up this go-around. He didn't leap back like before. He just gripped his sword and focused. It started to glow.

"INFERNAL BLADE!"

The attack seemed to hit point-blank, but Dylan disappeared in a flash of light.

"WHAT the…"

WHAM

Fist met back of the head.

Dylan followed up with several rabbit punches and ended with a powerful axe kick.

Shinn went down. Dylan knelt down beside him, worried that he had broken something.

"That was…a pretty good fight."

"Shinn, it's okay. Let me help you."

WHAM

He got hit by the big guy.

"I kill you now."

Yuri ran up. "Whoa whoa! Remember what the master said! We can't kill him!"

"I kill him NOW!"

"That's not our orders!"

"Out of way!"

The big guy shoved Yuri out of the way.

"NO! NO! Don't do it! He'll kill me!"

Falcon charged forward, but the big guy smacked him back.

The big guy turned to Dylan.

"You die now! Say bye-bye!"

He raised the axe, and then…

SMASH

A mace connected with the big guy's head. The big guy dropped without a sound. It was clear he wasn't getting back up.

Shinn was kneeling on the ground, a little winded from throwing the mace.

Yuri was shocked, and then she rounded on Shinn.

"YOU…"

WHAM

She hit the ground due to a gut punch from Falcon.

Shinn got up and walked to Dylan.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You were right. I'm a fool for letting that big-headed idiot control me. Now that I think about it, I don't think he could get to my home if he tried. Enough about that, I'm sorry for…for earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

"If you wish to help us," said Falcon, "show us where Kiritsu is."

"That, and help give him a dosage of pain!"

Shinn smiled. "You got it!"

There was a groan as Yuri was trying to get up.

"You gonna surrender, Yuri? It's over."

"No, it's not over. I'm still alive."

"There's no point. You can't bet all three of us."

"I have to fight. I have to!"

Dylan looked her in the eye. "You'd chance dying?"

"You don't understand. I'll die if I don't."

"No way. You don't look sick."

"Hold on Dylan." Said Shinn.

He reached for the neck her shirt and pulled in down a little, enough to see a black collar on her neck.

"Huh? A collar?"

Falcon's eyes widened. "I've heard of those. They are called chakra collars. They are supposed to be for convicted prisoners. If the prisoners misbehave, the controller of the collar would activate it, and the prisoner would be injected with chakra mixed with poison. A truly nasty way to die."

"What?! So Kiritsu sent her in here to be a sacrifice?!"

"I doubt that. I do not believe Kiritsu cares whether she survives or not. He only sees pawns he can control."

Yuri was frantic. "I'm gonna die! I'm GONNA DIE!"

Dylan, feeling something urge him, knelt down and put a finger to her lips. Surprisingly, she fell silent. Dylan then put out a hand and focused his attention on the collar.

"Chaos Control."

The collar disappeared from her neck and reappeared on the floor. Dylan tossed it up and threw a Chaos Spear at it, destroying it.

Yuri was stunned for a moment.

"I'm…I'm free…what…"

Dylan gently helped her to her feet.

"You should go now." Said Dylan. "He doesn't hold you here anymore."

Yuri was shocked, then burst into tears.

Dylan lent her shoulder, letting her drain her tears.

Yuri calmed down. "He…Kiritsu threatened to kill all who opposed him. My family was targeted, so I gave myself to him to protect them. He's controlled me for 3 years…"

Dylan smiled. "Go home now. He won't hurt you anymore. Go home."

Yuri nodded. "Before I do…"

She stepped forward and hugged Dylan.

"Thank you."

Dylan returned it.

"Live a happy life."

Yuri smiled, and then left through the door Dylan and Falcon came through, running outside and into the trees. Dylan never saw her again.

Falcon was curious. "Why did you spare her?"

"I don't know. When I looked at her, I felt like I was seeing through her. I felt the emotions that went through her. It was if I was glimpsing her soul."

Falcon nodded. Then he noticed something on Shinn.

"Shinn, that wound looks bad. We should tend to it."

Shinn looked at the cut on his chest. "Yeah, but I'm no medic."

"Perhaps I should…Dylan?"

Dylan was walking forward, up to Shinn. He put his hands over Shinn's cut. His hands glowed, and the cut closed up as if it had never been there.

Shinn was shocked. "How did you…"

"I don't know, I just felt it come to me."

Falcon was thoughtful.

"It seems you have other abilities besides fighting."

Dylan nodded.

"I guess so, but enough about that. Shinn, we need to find Kiritsu. Could you lead us to him?"

Shinn smiled. "Better than that. You see, when he broke your will that time, he became convinced that all opposition was done for. So, he decided to cut to the quick and name himself ruler. The coronation is in the courtyard. It's starting soon, and I know the way there. This will be perfect for an element of surprise."

Falcon nodded. "Very well. Lead on."

"Lead the way, Shinn!"

"Alright! Follow me."

Shinn took off, with Falcon and Dylan close behind.


	20. Crashing the Party: Friends Reunite

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 20: Crashing the Party: Friends Reunite

Sarah and friends were running down the halls, trying to find an exit. So far it felt like they were going on forever.

"Man what is going on here? How do Kiritsu and his goons know where they are going?"

"Do not worry." Said Hanashi. "I remember this hallway. We are close to the outside. Where outside I do not know."

"Who cares?! Let's find the exit and get out of here!"

They finally reached a door near the end.

"Finally!"

However, it was in reality not the best choice.

"Ah, how kind of you to join us." Said Kiritsu.

Quickly the four were captured.

"Well, this is something." Remarked Yohaze. "I didn't think they'd get this far."

"They were meant to get this far. It was fate." Said Mizuri.

Brute looked at Kiritsu. "My lord, perhaps you should give them a glimpse of the new ruler of the ninja villages before you dispose of them."

"Hmm…an excellent idea."

Kiritsu turned to the ninja at attention in front of him. Everything was prepared. The courtyard looked like a throne room got moved outside.

There was a fanfare. Then Brute, holding what looked like a crown, kneeled in front of Kiritsu, holding out the crown. Kiritsu took it and set it on his head. It was obvious that he was enjoying this.

"My loyal servants! As the new leader of the combined ninja villages, I…"

BABOOM

The double doors in the far side were blasted apart. Everyone was shocked by the event. Kiritsu recovered quickest.

"WHO DARES DISRUPT MY CORONATION?!"

Three figures walked in shrouded by the smoke. Sarah couldn't recognize them, but the voice that spoke up made Sarah gasp.

"Coronation, Kiritsu? To quote Galvatron, 'this is bad comedy'."

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Here's a hint! CHAOS SPEAR!"

A purple bolt struck Kiritsu, sending him into the opposite wall.

The smoke cleared, and Dylan marched in, two other swordsmen with him. One held a sword while the other had a sword and mace.

Sarah was stunned, and then cried out.

"DYLAN!"

Dylan smiled.

"Hi Sarah! Hi guys! Sorry we're late!"

Kiritsu was raging mad. "YOU! You're supposed to be broken! Shattered!"

"Well, it should be obvious I'm not."

Kiritsu was beyond furious. "I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF! YOUR LIFE ENDS NOW!"

He made handsigns.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME MISSILE!"

The huge dragon of flame appeared without warning and shot at Dylan, who was unable to react in time.

The sword and mace guy came to the rescue.

"MORTAL STAR!"

The cross shaped wave connected, dispelling the dragon.

"Sorry, but my friend here isn't going anywhere."

"SHINN! YOU DARE BETRAY ME?! AFTER YOU WILLINGLY BARGAINED YOURSELF TO SAVE YOUR HOMELAND?!"

"Oh, you know what? I've changed my mind. Dylan here helped me realize something: Even if you could, there is no way you would be able to get to my home in the first place, so I don't see any reason for serving you anymore."

Shinn looked Kiritsu in the eye.

"Besides, it won't matter once we beat the snot of out you, at any rate."

Shinn then looked over at the four once prisoners.

"I see you found the keys I left for you. Good job."

Dylan looked at Shinn. "Huh?"

"I left some keys unattended during my shift. At that time, I didn't think anything mattered, but after our fight, I hoped they had found them and gotten out."

"Now then, Dylan. I believe a heroic rescue is in order?"

"Right! Shinn, with me! Falcon! Keep them occupied!"

"Understood."

The other swordsman raised his sword and charged at the ninja.

Dylan and Shinn made short work of the guards and freed Sarah and everyone.

"Dylan!" Sarah yelled, nearly tackling Dylan as she hugged him.

"Easy! What's with the clinging?!"

"I knew you'd come! I knew it!"

"I'm glad that you're okay, Sarah."

There a moment which the two hugged. Then…

"Hey Dylan, I really hate to interrupt this reunion, but isn't there a bad guy we still need to beat up?"

"Oh! Right!"

Kiritsu got up with Brute's help.

"ARGH! Brute, have your men get rid of these fools!"

Brute turned to the trio.

"You heard Lord Kiritsu! Cut them down!"

Yohaze, Mizuri, and Akuma started forward.

BOOM

The last undamaged door was blasted apart. Shadow and the rescue team charged in through the smoke.

"SHADOW!"

Shadow spotted Dylan. "Dylan! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah! Everyone else is here too!"

"All right!" said Kiba.

"Reinforcements! MEN! Get rid of them!" Yohaze yelled, pointed at the new arrivals. The ninja present charged.

"Dylan! Take some of your friends and go! We'll handle things here." Said Kurenai.

"Okay! Shinn! Falcon! Naruto! Let's go!"

The three in question nodded and ran up.

"Sarah, you're coming with us so we can protect you, alright?"

"Okay."

The five took off in the direction where Kiritsu and Brute had retreated.

Akuma charged at Kenjaro. Kenjaro pulled what looked like a bone shaped like a sword out of his shoulder blade and blocked Akuma's slam.

"Camellia Dance!"

His sword was a blur as he slashed Akuma in several areas extremely quickly.

"What the-how's that possible?! This armor protects me from any attacks!"

"That may be true of indirect attacks such as ninjitsu and genjitsu, but direct attacks and taijitsu don't count."

Akuma glared and was about to attack when he was hit by a mass of fat and muscle.

"HUMAN BOULDER!"

Akuma grabbed Chouji as he came out of the jutsu. "That's it, fat boy. You can die first."

Then he froze up.

"I don't think so."

Out of the corner of his eye Akuma saw Shikamaru, with an expression of rare anger on his face."

"No one kills my teammates!"

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?"

No, crush you, or rather, my shadow will."

Kenjaro and Chouji got out of the way.

Shikamaru smirked. "Time for shogi checkmate."

He pulled out several flash bombs and threw them behind him.

They went off, blinding Akuma and increasing the size of Shikamaru's shadow drastically.

Shikamaru made a few handsigns.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Crushing Palm Jutsu!"

Shikamaru extended one hand. The shadow surrounded Akuma.

Shikamaru closed his fist quickly, saying one word:

"CHECKMATE!"

Kurenai, Shadow, Kiba and Hinata were dealing with Yohaze. This was proving to be tough. While they could see through his transformation acts thanks to Kiba's nose, Yohaze's ninjitsu kept them from getting close enough for a physical attack.

"Dang it! The guy knows his ninjitsu, I'll give him that!" griped Kiba. "Me and Akamaru can't get close enough to hit him!"

Kurenai focused, assessing the situation. "Alright then, I have a plan. Shadow, are you willing to be a decoy?"

Shadow nodded. "I'm your rabbit."

"Alright, draw his attention towards you. Kiba, when you and Akamaru see an opening, move in quickly and attack!"

"Got it!"

Shadow shot forward, drawing his Samurai Blade. Yohaze shot another Water Shark Bomb at him, but Shadow swerved to dodge it. The shark followed him.

"Kiba, now!" yelled Hinata, using her Byakugan.

"Got it! AKAMARU!"

The big dog barked and took its position beside his master. First, they used the Man Beast clone and Akamaru turned into a duplicate of Kiba. Then, getting down on all fours with the Four Legs Jutsu, both shot forward.

"MAN-BEAST ULTIMATE TAIJITSU: FANG OVER FANG!"

The two seemed to become mini-tornados as they spun rapidly, reaching speeds that could slice apart a normal person.

The two connected and Yohaze was shredded… or so they thought.

There was a POOF and a splintered log was where Yohaze once was.

"Substitution!" yelled Kurenai.

Yohaze reappeared behind them.

"Time to take out the weakest link! Farewell girly!"

He spat out a Dragon Flame Jutsu, aimed at Hinata.

"HINATA!" screamed Kurenai.

Hinata could only watch as the dragon shot towards her, too fast for her to dodge.

'_Am…Am I about to die?'_

In what seemed like a flash, Hanashi was there, standing over Hinata. Taking a stance, she spun in a circle.

"ROTATION!"

The dome of chakra that formed protected the two from the dragon.

Hanashi glared at Yohaze, who suddenly was filled with fear at the older Hyuga's glare. It was that of a protective mother.

"Don't you DARE try to hurt my daughter again!"

She shot forward, proceeding to use one the Hyuga clan's strongest techniques.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"

"Two palms!"

"Four palms!"

"Eight palms!"

"Sixteen palms!"

"Thirty-two palms!"

"SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"

Yohaze stumbled back, stunned by the fierce attack.

Kiba seized his chance. "Akamaru! One more time!"

Man and dog ran forward.

"FANG OVER FANG!"

This time the attack hit its mark. Yohaze screamed as he was torn to shreds by the twin tornados.

Hanashi relaxed once Kiba was done.

Hinata got to her feet.

Hanashi turned to Hinata. Hinata's breath caught.

"M-Mother?"

"Hinata, is it you?"

A moment later, the two flung themselves at each other.

"HINATA!"

"MOTHER!"

The two hugged, tears streaming from their eyes and running down their faces. Kurenai's eyes were moist at the heartwarming site. Both Kiba and Shadow were smiling. Akamaru barked.

Neji dodged a stab from Mizuri's kunai and countered with a Gentle Fist strike. Mizuri dodged and attacked again for an underhand stab, which Neji blocked. The two were locked in a deadly dance, every move flowing into another. The rest of the world didn't exist right then, just the fight.

Finally they broke apart.

"Why do you keep fighting? It is pointless. It is your destiny to lose to me. That is all that matters."

Neji sighed. "That is absurd. Fate does not control anyone."

Neji pointed at Mizuri.

"I control my own destiny."

Miuri leaped upward and threw a storm of kunai. Neji dodged with chill precision. His Byakugan detected another wave behind him. One burst of chakra from his hand allowed him to enter a spin to dodge the storm. The waves of kunai and shuriken kept coming, until Neji realized something.

'_It's a trap. She is trying to lure me into a position where I am vulnerable or unable to counter or dodge. She is relying on the body's base instinct to avoid harm. If this keeps up, I'm dead.'_

Neji kept dodging, going through the possible options in his head. Only one seemed to have a chance.

'_I have to let her hit me. If she releases her trap on her own I am done for, but if I can trick her into using the trap prematurely, I might have a chance to finish this. It's my only chance.'_

Neji bided his time, deliberately slowing down.

Finally Mizuri pulled out a horizontal bow-like weapon. Neji believed it to be a crossbow.

'_I can tell, that must be her killing weapon. I have to let her hit me…'_

Mizuri aimed the bow and fired.

Neji was grazed on the side of the chest. He let a shout.

"And now, the end." muttered Mizuri before she fired the next arrow, this one with a string so that she could yank off whatever body part it connected to.

To her surprise, Neji snatched it out of the air and yanked. Mizuri was pulled back down.

Neji's palm slammed into Mizuri's chest, causing the ninja to crash to the ground.

"This…this can't be. How… how can you defy destiny?" stammered Mizuri as she staggered to her feet.

"I knew I couldn't dodge forever, so I was prepared to take a hit. Also, I figured out yourweakness. The Byakugan may have some weaknesses, but if I knew what you were going to do I could concentrate chakra in my body and catch or deflect the attack. It's not so difficult to dodge a few centimeters from the intended target. I did so once before. Although I was fatally injured, I avoided instant death."

"So you took the strike? Either way, you will die, you can only do so much."

"You're wrong, because unlike you, I have a reason why I can't lose," said Neji.

"My friends trust in me, and I fight for them!"

"It's hopeless, you can't stop Destiny."

Neji smirked.

"I said the same thing to another of my village, one of our weaker ninja. He proceeded to soundly beat me in our match. I remember two things he said to me. The first…"

Neji slipped into his Gentle Fist stance.

"'It may be your way to cave in to destiny but it's not mine'"

He charged forward.

"'If you think it's impossible, then don't do anything!'"

His hands glowed.

"Eight Trigrams: Four Sky Palm!"

Four bursts of chakra slammed into Mizuri, one after the other. Once the fourth passed, Mizuri was struggling to stay on her feet.

"The second thing he said was after he beat me. He told me…"

Neji's Byakugan seemed to flash.

"'You can do it too, because unlike me, you're not a failure.'"

He entered a stance that made Mizuri pale.

"Eight Trigrams: 128 palms!"

"Two palms!"

"Four palms!"

"Eight palms!"

"Sixteen palms!"

"Thirty-two palms!"

"Sixty-four palms!"

"ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY EIGHT PALMS!"

Mizuri was barely standing up. Her chakra had been cut off.

"It may be that one day there will be someone who bests me, but until then…"

Neji yelled the last part.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE!"

Neji seemed to prepare himself.

"Hyuga Style Secret Technique: Eight Trigrams!"

Neji slammed his open palm against Mizuri's chest. It glowed brighter and brighter as Neji focused chakra into one point in his hand.

"MOUNTAIN BREAK ATTACK!"

All the chakra was released in an instant. Mizuri was sent flying, her scream cut off as she hit the wall.

Hanashi and Hinata ran up.

"Neji, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hinata. You don't need to worry."

Hanashi smiled. "Neji? You've certainly grown up."

Nei did a triple-take. "L-LADY HANASHI?!"

"You've matured. You look like Hizashi. I'm sure that he is proud of you."

Neji flushed as he did a small bow. "Thank you."

Everyone came back together.

"Everyone all right? Shino, any trouble with the other ninjas?"

"Nothing worth mentioning, sensei. They were only Chunin level at best. I did not have to push myself much in defeating them, mostly because once they saw my little friends, some lost their heads and ran. I didn't chase them. They're not going to search for us."

"Alright then, let's hurry and catch up with Dylan. He might need the backup. Let's move!"

The group charged off in the direction that Dylan had chased Kiritsu.


	21. Old Adversary: Fight Started In Snow

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 21: Old Adversary Revealed: The Battle That Started In the Land of Snow

Dylan and his friends ran through the castle, Dylan leading the way, using his ability to sense energy signatures, chakra or otherwise.

They turned a corner and went through a door to find, much to their surprise, a winter wonderland.

Not joking.

It was a battle arena that was covered in snow and ice. Sarah shivered. "It's cold."

Shinn pulled out a cloak. "Here, use this."

"Thanks." Sarah wrapped herself up.

"Hang on." Said Naruto. "What happened? Did winter come early?"

Dylan shook his head. "No. This is deliberate. Someone wanted this."

Falcon nodded. "I agree. No doubt one of our adversaries is skilled at fighting in this type of environment."

A burst of laughter made them jump.

"Very astute of you. So you are not all mindless fools."

Everyone saw Brute some up to them as if he appeared under the cover of the blizzard.

He was clapping his hands somewhat enthusiastically.

"Kudos for getting this far. I must admit, this is the closest that anyone has gotten to Lord Kiritsu's private section of the castle. However, I'm afraid that you won't be Lord Kiritsu anytime soon."

Brute's eyes focused on Naruto. He gave a satisfying smile.

"So, we meet again at last, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto jumped. "Huh?"

"You know this guy Naruto?" Asked Dylan.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before."

Brute mimed being hit a by a bullet. "That hurt, Naruto, and here I thought you'd remember the name of the man you prevented from seizing power befitting his stature."

Brute reached for his face.

"Maybe this will help."

In one motion he removed the mask and threw it to the icy wind.

Naruto stared for a moment, processing the new face, then he looked shocked as his memory kicked in. Sarah realized it a second later.

"DOTO!"

"Huh?! Who is this guy now?!" asked Dylan.

"I think we'd all like to know that." Said Falcon.

"That's Doto Kazahana, Dylan." Said Sarah. "He was the brother of the ruler of the Snow Village until he usurped and led a rebellion to seize power. The ruler's daughter, Koyuki, better known as Princess Gale in the movies, escaped with Kakashi Hatake when he was in the ANBU. Naruto's team was assigned to protect her during the shooting of a new movie."

"Yeah, Doto there tried kidnapping her, but Me and my teammates defeated him and his ninja. I defeated Doto personally." Said Naruto.

Brute, now known as Doto Kazahana, chuckled. "Indeed. I was once the leader of the rebellion army that tried to take over Snow, I will not deny it."

Doto held up a hand.

"HOWEVER! That is all in the past. My service and allegiance is now to Lord Kiritsu. I have sworn to obey him and protect him and his ideals at all costs. Those who defy him will be eliminated."

"How are you still alive?!" yelled Naruto. "I hit you dead-on with that Rasengan!"

"My armor protected me from the worst of your little ball of destruction, but the secondary effects left me unable to move. I would've have probably froze had not Lord Kiritsu found me."

"Before you ask, I will tell you my reason for joining him, Uzumaki."

Doto pointed at Naruto, suddenly deadly serious.

"I intend to have my revenge on you."

Naruto stood there, as if he was stunned by the turn of events.

"You are reason the power I was supposed to have was taken away from me. You continually got in my way right to the last strike."

Doto clenched his fist.

"Lord Kiritsu told me to serve him and he would give me the chance to take my revenge. I gladly swore allegiance solely for this moment. In addition, for being his loyal servant, he will reward me greatly. I will rule all, only answering to him."

Doto took a pause, probably for dramatic effect.

"My service to him was the creation of chakra armor for himself as well his elite. They are much more advanced than that time in the Snow, as you may have guessed. However, for myself and Lord Kiritsu, I have just recently finished the new prototypes. BEHOLD!"

Doto removed his cloak. The armor he wore was black like it was from his and Naruto's fight. However, this new model seemed more sleeker and, to Naruto, a little bulkier.

"This prototype had all the usual refinements, however this time around I made it thicker and more versatile. From the studies of previous models, I devised two of this new type of super chakra armor. One is for me, the other for my lord and master."

Doto returned his attention to Naruto.

"I overplayed my hand before. I underestimated you and thought that you weren't going to be a hassle to deal with. You know the results. For the last three years I have trained and designed new blueprints for armors, waiting for the day to come. I will not make the same mistake a second time!"

"Now, enough talk. It's time to settle the score!"

Doto pulled out a remote and clicked the button. A visible field of energy appeared, cutting Naruto off from the rest of the group.

"This is between you and me. This battlefield was made solely for this day."

Naruto didn't see much choice. He got into a taijitsu stance.

"Fine then, Doto. If you want a fight, then you've got one!"

Naruto made a handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Several Naruto appeared in the snowy field.

"ATTACK!"

The clones converged on Doto.

"Still the same jutsu?"

Doto made signs, then slammed his hand down.

"Ice Style: Icicle Spikes!"

Rows of ice spikes shot up, impaling almost all the spikes.

Naruto leaped into the air, throwing three kunai with explosive tags.

Doto took a defensive stance. The tags went off on contact, but Doto's armor protected him.

Through the smoke a Demon Wind Shuriken came flying through, slicing off the tops of the ice spikes.

Doto jumped over it and saw Naruto leap through the smoke. He made a fist and punched Naruto only to see him disappear with a poof.

Doto spun around to see Naruto charging at him.

Naruto threw a fist at Doto's face. The armored man easily dodged the punch and sent one of his own toward the orange clad ninja. Naruto blocked the punch with his spare hand but cringed as he held it there.

It was as if Doto's fist was made of concrete. Naruto then felt intense pain when his stomach was hit by Doto's other hand, knocking the air out of him. Naruto then leapt away while shaking his hand out and taking deep breaths.

Naruto made around 50 Kage Bunshins that ran toward Doto. Doto just smiled as he stepped around the clones gracefully, taking them out with expertly placed blows to vital areas despite the fact he knew they would disappear even with just a regular hit, indifferent to whether the blonde shinobi would see his taijutsu style.

Naruto cursed as the last of his clones vanished and made another 100, all of which charged toward the former rebellion leader with reckless abandon. Doto looked at the clones, this time with a frown, as he once again dodged every single one of their blows, using a series of hard punches to finish them all off in a matter of seconds.

'Looks like she actually has a taijutsu style this time around,' thought Naruto as he analyzed the information he gathered from his clones. However, even without this info the blonde knew he more than likely would not be able to beat the man in a taijutsu match. With this thought in mind he knew exactly what to do… and that was to engage her in taijutsu anyway.

Doto looked on with amused eyes as she saw the young nin once again charging straight at her. The blonde was obviously still a clueless youth. Once Naruto reached his target he attempted a roundhouse kick, which Doto easily dodged. Doto then tried a sweep kick which he found managed to hit the shinobi and cause him to descend toward the ground. This however seemed to be part of Naruto's plan as he grabbed hold of Doto as he fell, causing him to crash into the ground too.

'Blasted brat.' Said Kiritsu. He leaped back and made handsigns.

"Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche!"

The ice around him formed into a pack of ice wolves that charged at Naruto. Naruto quickly used a clone to make a Rasengan.

He charged, flanked by his remaining clones. The wolves and the clones clashed, destroying each other. Naruto leaped into the air and descended down on Doto, a Rasengan in hand. The man recognized the move that finished him before and barely got out of the way, the ground he was once standing on now being horribly marred by the effects of the jutsu.

Naruto formed the same ball of chakra. The blonde charged but was met with a kick to his ribs and a punch to his chest as he was sent flying backwards. This did not deter Naruto in the least as red charka started to gather around his body, his eyes turning into red slits. The blonde soon sent a large clone wave toward Doto, while he and another clone each formed a Rasengan.

Doto sighed as he once again went through the boring task of destroying the large mass of Naruto clones. It was obvious the boy hadn't gotten much stronger than their previous encounter.

After destroying over half the clones he was surprised to see Naruto charging at her with another Rasengan. The man simply leaned his body to avoid the hand with the sphere before kneeing Naruto hard in the stomach. However to his surprise the blonde disappeared in a cloud of smoke, indicating that it was a clone. His eyes soon widened in pain as she was hit in the back with a Rasengan.

Once the attack hit, Doto was sent flying until he hit a large block like piece of ice. He then looked at the attacker and saw none other than Naruto, grinning though he was breathing heavily.

"If you really want to die you should have just told me, halfwitted fool!" With that exclamation the right hand of Kiritsu went through a series of hand seals.

"ICE STYLE: BLACK DRAGON BLIZZARD!"

A huge mass of black-colored ice shot from Doto's hand and formed a dragon. Naruto was sent flying and hit the hard snow…well, hard. Naruto found he could barely stand up despite how much of Kyuubi's chakra was healing him.

"Give it up brat, it's over now, and don't think that the Kyuubi's chakra will help you any," He smirked. It was clear that Doto wasn't even trying yet. Despite this Naruto looked at the man with fierce determination in his eyes.

"I'm not about to lose to you, I beat you once, I can do it again!" With that said Naruto's eyes flashed a light red for a split second before the Kyuubi's chakra went away and his eyes returned to normal. Naruto threw a smoke bomb.

Doto was blinded by the smoke, but bided his time, waiting for it to clear.

When it cleared, he saw Naruto making handsigns rapidly. Doto realized the upcoming jutsu had much more signs then normal.

Doto didn't give him the chance.

"Ice Style: Ice Gauntlets!"

Ice formed around his fists, forming into frozen gauntlets. Doto shot forward.

And took him apart.

Doto unleashed a barrage of ice-enhanced punching fury. The ice made his punches harder. Every hit sent pain through Naruto's body.

Finally Doto threw one final punch that sent Naruto flying into a heap.

Doto smiled with satisfaction at the verge of achieving his revenge.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen, Naruto Uzumaki. This was inevitable now that I see it. You've hardly even gotten any better."

Naruto tried to get to his feet.

"I guess that the Leaf won't be any weaker if I just get rid of an extra piece of trash."

With that he prepared to finish Naruto off.

"Naruto! Get outta there!" yelled Dylan.

Doto finished the handsigns for his strongest jutsu.

"Ice Style: Twin Black Dragon Blizzard!"

This time there were two dragons that converged on Naruto and the moment the two joined, they made a black ice tornado.

"NARUTO!" yelled Dylan and Sarah. Shinn and Falcon was both tense.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was seen lying there, not moving.

Doto laughed. "YES! At long last, I have gotten my revenge! This is a moment to savor!"

Doto walked up to Naruto's body.

"There are now only a few words to say."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the 'Naruto' interrupted by poofing away. He then found himself cut off by…

"It's OVER, DOTO!"

Doto spun around. It was Naruto. He had several wound from the barrage of punches, but he was standing tall, his eyes burning.

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"While covered by the smoke, I made a clone to hide in the snow. I kept you from looking for him by making handsigns as a bluff. It worked, and when you made that last attack, I used Substitution to switch with my clone."

"Bah, it's doesn't matter. You are on your last legs. This ends NOW!"

"You're right, it does end now. FOR YOU!"

Naruto said while performing the appropriate hand seal. Two clones poofed into existence as Naruto started gathering chakra into his right hand.

Once the ball of swirling chakra was formed, the second clone started to put wind chakra into it. Unlike the first clone, whose hands were moving rapidly, the second kept his hands still.

"When I used this before Doto, the technique was incomplete." said Naruto as the Rasengan gained a wind affinity to it. Finally Naruto took a deep breath as he started to reshape the Rasengan.

"It didn't have an elemental affinity. Through repeated training with my clones, I managed to give my wind affinity to it. As result, it became stronger, and became my strongest technique!"

The wind Rasengan took on the shape of a large shuriken that was letting off a screeching sound as the concentration of chakra.

Doto's eye widened. He had made the same fatal mistake, the one he swore he wouldn't make again: He underestimated Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto charged carrying the shuriken, the clones in front of him.

The clones literally ran into him. Doto quickly knocked them away, but too late.

Naruto leaped up and let the shuriken go.

"Wind Style:Rasenshuriken!"

The shuriken enveloped Doto, slicing his whole body apart.

"!" screamed Doto as his body was sliced up like it was in a blender.

When the attack ceased, Doto fell to the ground, dead.

Naruto staggered over to his body, found the remote and clicked the button. The chakra barrier turned off, and everyone ran to him.

"You did it Naruto, alright!"

"Indeed. Well done, Naruto." Said Falcon.

Dylan nodded. "Here, Let me get those wounds for you." Dylan put his hands over Naruto's body and focused energy into them. His hands started glowing and the wounds started healing.

"What was that attack anyway?"

"It's called the Rasenshuriken." Said Naruto. "It acts the same as the first version, but it also cuts due to the element. It slices apart at the celluar level."

Shinn and Falcon were stunned. "That's…that's powerful." Said Shinn.

"I agree. Truly a nasty attack." Said Falcon.

"Problem is, due to how close it is to my body, it gets damaged too. That's why Granny Tsunade said only use as a last resort. Last time I used it, my arm was in a cast for a few days, even with my healing factor."

Dylan looked at the arm. "Let's get that then."

He put his hands over Naruto's arm. The many cuts and slices healed up one by one, and Naruto stopped gritting his teeth from the pain.

"Huh? What…"

Shinn helped Naruto up, Naruto looking at his arm. He stretched it, moving the fingers, testing the joints.

"It's healed completely! Thanks Dylan, I owe you one!"

"No problem."

Everyone looked at the door at the far end.

"Kiritsu's in that direction."

Falcon turned to Dylan.

"This may be the toughest fight of all of them. Are you ready for this, Dylan?"

Dylan nodded. "Even if I'm not, it doesn't matter. I'm not gonna run. I'm facing this battle head on. I know I can win."

"You are certain? He may have something else up his sleeve. And you powers are still undeveloped as they are."

Dylan looked at Falcon and smiled.

"I don't know, but I believe in myself."

Dylan looked at the door.

"Belief is all that matters."

Falcon looked at Dylan for a moment, then smiled.

"Well, whatever happens, I am with you to the end."

"Me too." Said Shinn.

"Same here!" said Naruto.

"Me too." Said Sarah.

Dylan nodded. "Okay! LET'S GO!"

The five ran through the door.


	22. The Final Battle Begins

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 22: The Final Battle Begins

The path opened out, and Dylan and everyone found themselves outside again. It was a large, wide space that looked like it was built that way. It looked like an arena with the size of a football field.

"This looks like the end of the road." Said Naruto. "He's not here."

Dylan said nothing, but walked forward. Sarah chose to follow him He walked to the middle and stood there. Then he spoke up.

"I can sense you, Kiritsu. Show yourself!"

In a flash of flame, Kiritsu appeared, in full armor. It looked like the late Doto's armor. Everyone got in a battle stance, but Dylan didn't, focusing on Kiritsu.

"I've been watching you." Remarked Kiritsu. "I've seen you fight. I know what you are capable of. Your power has grown a little, become mature. I can see that you aren't hesitant."

Kiritsu pointed at Dylan.

"Still, why do you accept your powers and yourself, but you still refuse your rightful destiny?"

"Because he's his own person and not a tool." Said Shinn.

Kiritsu ignored him.

"I'm my own person. I'm not running away from anything, least of all my true destiny. Besides, why should I listen to you? You're too power-hungry to care about anything but yourself."

"I am the ruler of the villages. All others are only pawns kept alive for my own amusement and purposes. If I want to increase taxes, the people will work harder to meet them. If they don't, they will die. If I tell them to fight, they will fight. Enough said. There is only one law: my word. That is the way things are."

"But back to the subject: Why do you refuse your purpose in life, Destined? You know we both command destructive power, and use it to fight. Indeed, so why? Are you still frightened by what you can do?"

Dylan shook his head. "That's not it. The truth is…"

Dylan grinned and pulled out his sword.

"I just don't like you."

"You simple fool." Kiritsu said disappointed. "You should now my power well by now."

"Yeah, I know." Dylan said. "Or did you know about your little friend Doto? He used all the power you had to give him, yet Naruto still beat him in the end. I'm not at all impressed by your power. If your servant can be beat by a fifteen year-old boy, I should have no problem taking you down."

Kiritsu was shocked by the outburst, and then started laughing.

Naruto looked at Falcon. "Shouldn't we help him?"

Falcon shook his head. "No this is Dylan's fight. He must face his opponent alone and prove himself. It is…his destiny." He said, his voice becoming softer near the end. Naruto looked at him, confused.

Kiritsu finally stopped laughing.

"You wish to face me alone?! This would be tragic if it wasn't so laughable!"

Dylan turned to Sarah.

"This battle's gonna be tough, Sarah. Get back where you're safe."

Sarah nodded, "Okay." She hurried back to the others.

"Guys! Keep her safe alright?"

"You got it!" said Shinn. "Just kick that guy's tail!"

Dylan nodded, and then turned back to Kiritsu while everyone got to a safer distance.

"I'm only warning you once, Kiritsu: Surrender now or else!"

"HAHAHAHA! Really now? Well then, let's test the power of Lord Kiritsu, ruler of the ninja world, to the heir to the hero of legend!"

"Fine then. Show me what you've got Kiritsu! I'LL GIVE IT RIGHT BACK!"

"Let's see you try!"

Kiritsu's hands were a blur.

"Fire style: Meteor Rain!"

The sky turned dark and fireballs started falling from the sky.

Dylan revved his legs and took off. He weaved through the storm, not getting hit, but he had no opening to charge Kiritsu.

"GO DYLAN! SHOW'EM WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" cheered Sarah.

Dylan moved through the storm at break-neck speed, looking for an opening.

"HAHAHA well you certainly are good at running!" mocked Kiritsu.

He made handsigns.

"But let's see you run from THIS!"

He brought his arm back.

"FIRE STYLE: FLAME DRAGON INFERNO!"

He thrust it forward.

From Kiritsu's hand shot a mass of white hot flames that formed a dragon.

Dylan put away his sword and caught the dragon, shocked everyone, including Kiritsu.

"Nice attack. Mind if I borrow it?!"

Dylan brought his arm back.

"CHAOS DRAGON!"

He threw it back. It turned purple halfway and formed a dragon head. Kiritsu dodged, but was incensed.

"TWIN FLAME DRAGONS!"

The Two dragons formed and merged sending a fiery tornado in Dylan's direction.

"Here it comes!" yelled Naruto.

"Dylan, look out!" yelled Sarah.

Dylan simply braced himself for the attack.

"He is standing his ground!" said Falcon.

"GOODBYE DESTINED!" said Kiritsu.

Dylan waited until the last moment, then shot forward.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Dylan entered a pocket of distorted space, making it seem like he passed straight through.

Kiritsu was shocked. "WHAT?! HOW?!"

"GOTCHA!" Dylan shouted.

He opened his hand and started firing energy blasts.

The blasts connected with Kiritsu's armor.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Kiritsu screamed and got back up. Dylan took off running, with Kiritsu in hot pursuit. Kiritsu used the Meteor Rain again, and Dylan found himself dodging the fireballs and Kiritsu, who had pulled out a staff with a point at the end.

"HAHAHA! Burned to cinders or sliced like sashimi! It's your choice!"

"How about none of the above?!"

Dylan kept firing energy blasts while dodging. To the others it was something to see.

"Incredible! Both are focused only on each other!" said Sarah

"It is a dance that allows no room for error." Said Falcon. "But all they see is each other."

Dylan kept dodging, waiting.

Then, he felt his sense go off.

"NOW!"

Dylan dodged a fireball, aimed and fired. All three blasts connected. Kiritsu flew through the air into a heap.

Dylan watched as Kiritsu got up, his armor crackling.

Dylan chuckled. "This is a pity Kiritsu. I thought you were made of better stuff."

"You…you shall pay for this! YOU HEAR ME! YOU SHALL PAY!"

Dylan smirked. "Is that the best you can do, Kiritsu? Are threats the only weapons you have left?"

Dylan pointed at Kiritsu.

"What are you going to do now? Stare at me until I die of boredom?"

Sarah was enjoying it. "OOOOH! I love it! Now he's trash-talking the guy!"

Sarah raised her voice.

"DYLAN, YOU'RE THE COOLEST GUY I KNOW!"

Dylan said nothing, but his face had the faintest blush on it.

Kiritsu shot forward.

"THAT'S IT! YOU DIE!"

The armor unfolded two bat-like wings and Kiritsu started flying around Dylan trying to get his head.

Dylan ran around the arena trying to cut across, but Kiritsu was too close.

"We have to help him!" said Naruto.

He started forward, but Falcon stopped him.

"No. He's planning something. I can tell."

Dylan skidded to a stop, then did a backflip, flipping over Kiritsu as he flew past.

Dylan ran to the other side and did a 180.

"You were right!" said Naruto.

"DYLAN, GET HIM!" yelled Sarah.

Dylan started glowing.

"CHAOS…RUSH!"

Dylan shot forward like he was launched.

Kiritsu charged back.

The two connected with a visible clash of energy.

WHAM!!

The resulting shockwave and explosion knocked all but Falcon off their feet.

When the smoke cleared, Dylan was on his feet, but Kiritsu was kneeling. The armor was cracked in several places, clearly too damaged to work anymore.

"The armor is destroyed! Now it's a fair fight!" said Shinn.

Kiritsu was beside himself.

"My armor! You little insect! I'll rip your entrails out!"

Dylan chuckled. "No more handicaps for you, mister."

Kiritsu was silent, then he started to chuckle.

"Huh?" said Dylan out loud.

"Well, one thing is for certain: I've underestimated you."

Dylan was confused. _'Huh? What's going on? One minute he's hopping mad, the next he's…calm.'_

Kiritsu stood up.

"I didn't think I would have to use these."

He made a handsign.

"Release!"

A sword appeared in his hand. He repeated the gesture.

"Release!"

Another sword appeared.

Kiritsu held them both in a battle stance. Both were crackling a little like there was electrical discharge. One sword was yellow while the other was blue.

"Behold…the Thunder Blades, Raijin and Fuujin!"

Naruto was shocked. "Wait…that can't be…Sasuke and I destroyed the Raijin!"

Kiritsu chuckled. "Indeed you did, but I found Doto around that time. He led me to a smithy under his influence and with time and patience repaired Raijin. Using Raijinas an example, we forged another blade similar to it, which we named Fuujin."

Kiritsu leveled the blades at Dylan.

"Two to one. I admit I like those odds."

Kiritsu then charged.

Dylan took a defensive stance, blocking Kiritsu's near lightning fast slashes.

When he saw an opening, Dylan ducked under the blades and brought his sword up to strike.

"Too slow."

In a flash, the top of Dylan's sword fell to the ground, neatly sliced off.

Dylan was shocked, the hilt of the broken sword falling from his hand.

"Two to none. Even better."

Kiritsu raised his swords.

"Well then, it's time to end this."

Dylan thought he would have to run, but then…

"DYLAN!"

Dylan turned to look. Shadow and the rescue team had caught up.

Shadow reached into his quills and pulled out Dylan's purple sword.

"I found this in the archive area of this place. CATCH!"

Shadow threw the sword. Dylan snatched it out of the air as it whistled by. Dylan twirled it in his hand, the sword emitting warmth as if master and weapon were reunited.

"It's not over yet, Kiritsu!"

Kiritsu smiled and took a stance.

"Well then, shall we continue?"


	23. Grasping the Flame

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 23: Grasping the Flame

Dylan and Kiritsu were staring each other down. Dylan and busted up Kiritsu's armor and got back his sword, but Kiritsu had just taken out two swords of his own.

Kiritsu smirked evilly. "Dylan Mitchell. Chosen Hero. A mere boy."

He chuckled.

"You think that you have accepted yourself, but that is a lie. You will never change your being."

Dylan tensed. "Shut up."

Kiritsu slid into a battle stance.

"You will never let go of your fear."

"SHUT UP!"

Dylan charged and the two clashed repeatedly.

"DYLAN! GET HIM!" yelled Naruto.

Dylan and Kiritsu jumped away from each other and then into the air, swinging their swords at each other several times, each time it rebounding off the other's blade (or blades, in Kiritsu's case).

Dylan swung downwards so when he rebounded he was sent higher, they kept the same routine and then Kiritsu knocked him towards the ground and dived after him, Dylan jumped to the right avoiding Kiritsu's jab down and ran along a wall.

They both collided in mid-air, and landed on the ground away from each other with their backs to the other.

Kiritsu turned around and flew towards Dylan. Dylan turned around and jumped at Kiritsu, their blades collided and they entered a deadlock, now standing on the ground.

"This strength…surely this isn't it?" Kiritsu asked him, Dylan glared at him and didn't answer and Dylan continued "this is absurd, defeating me is meaningless…you know that, Destined."

Kiritsu pushed on the deadlock some more and Dylan started struggling "no matter how many times you attack, I will continue to get up! You have no chance!"

Sarah ran closer. "Wrong! Dylan can beat you!"

"Sarah! Stay back!"

"How can I? I want to help you!"

Kiritsu knocked Dylan into the air and jumped up after him, Dylan and Kiritsu kept on fighting as they moved higher and higher.

Finally Dylan saw a chance and lashed out a kick. Kiritsu easily caught it and threw him towards the ground. Dylan managed to land on his feet.

Kiritsu landed gracefully.

"Are you done? I am losing interest in this battle. Do you expect to beat me at the level you are at?"

Dylan stood up.

"That's right, because I'm no longer holding anything back. I will do whatever it takes to bring you down!"

Dylan attacked, but Kiritsu calmly dodged the attacks like they were nothing.

"What's wrong Destined? Why don't just give in to your anger and try to tear me apart like the lower class barbarian you are?"

"Or…are you still afraid of your power?"

Kiritsu charged.

"Let me show you what a REAL fight is like!"

It was fast. Dylan was being slashed from every direction possible.

"FOOL! You are weak, you are useless, and you are flawed!"

Kiritsu went for the jugular.

"You're finished!"

Sarah tried to run and help, but Falcon stopped her. "Let me."

He shot forward, slashing at Kiritsu. Then he picked up Dylan and jumped back.

"Falcon…" said Dylan weakly.

"Stay back. Let me handle him while you recover."

Kiritsu was annoyed. "You again!"

Falcon readied his sword. "This young boy still has a life ahead of him, and his true destiny."

"You can't help him. He will never get rid of his fear."

"Even if he doesn't, he won't need to. All he needs is friends and allies he can lean on when he is losing his will to fight. He will still have fear, but it will be in a place that neither you nor anyone else can reach."

Kiritsu laughed.

"HAHAHA! He will never be strong! He can never defeat anyone without you or someone else helping him."

Dylan got up, his anger rising rapidly. "You…monster…"

"Dylan!" said Falcon. "Ride it out. Don't get angry because of this. He provoking you so that you will lose control like you did before. Calm down!"

"No. Get angry! You hate me, don't you?! You want nothing more than send me straight to hell, don't you?!"

Dylan tried to hold it back, but he was feeling the urge to charge in there and tear Kiritsu apart.

"Get mad. Get mad. Get mad. Get so mad that it DRIVES YOU MAD!"

"Dylan! Calm down!"

It was too late. Dylan let out a yell and his anger consumed him again. Black fire surrounded him as he charged Kiritsu with every intention of ripping him apart.

The two struggled against each other and then pushed back. Dylan ran at Kiritsu and they rapidly clashed with each other. Dylan swiped at Kiritsu who jumped over the attack and swatted back at Dylan who side stepped the attack, giving a hard thrust back at his enemy who did a cartwheel over the attack.

The two clashed with each other and spun back. Kiritsu jumped into the air, Dylan following short behind.

The two clashed their weapons again, clashing back in forth, not holding back and not backing down. Dylan slashed at Kiritsu who dodged and got behind him. Dylan charged at him and rapidly clashed with him again.

The two backed away, and flew back at each other, clashing again. The two continued this pattern, until they both did one huge slash that jarred their teeth from the clash.

'_Once again I have read the fool like a book. Through his anger He has become possessed by his own power. Now is my chance.'_

Dylan yelled a battle cry and charged again.

Kiritsu dodged and slashed.

Dylan screamed from the slash to the back.

He fell to his knees, the black fire fading. He tried to get up.

"A fine example of a weak lesser creature. Not even through anger can help win a fight. You're weak. That is all there is to it."

Dylan, on the verge of despair, started to believe it.

"NO! Do not believe him!"

Dylan looked up. It was Falcon.

"You have a full life and destiny ahead of you. Your story does not end here!"

Kiritsu laughed. "Fool. He is attempting to console you. Your usefulness never even began!"

"You will surpass all others and stand tall as the worlds' guardian!"

"You are nothing! You are a tool! A worthless tool!"

"You will become a powerful force that will change the fate of the worlds!"

"You are an INSECT!"

"You WILL be strong! You have all the power you need! Use to protect those you love!"

"SILENCE!"

Kiritsu charged.

"DIE!"

Dylan was paralyzed by the sudden attack. _"MOVE BODY MOVE!' _He screamed mentally, but his body wasn't listening.

Falcon came out of nowhere, slamming into Dylan, knocking him out of the way.

SLASH

Falcon was hit.

Dylan's eyes widened.

"Falcon!"

Falcon was sent over the top of the stone overlook and into the moat.

"FAAAALLLLLLCCCOOOONNNN!"

Everyone was stunned by what had just happened.

Dylan stayed where he was, stunned by the act of sacrifice.

'_He…he gave his life to rescue me.'_

Dylan slumped.

"I'm sorry, Falcon. I just don't have it together."

SLASH

"AARRRGGGHHH!" Dylan screamed as his back was slashed again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kiritsu. "You said it! You REALLY said it, you little fool! You don't have it together! You NEVER had it together! You've been saved again and again by your allies when you can't do the job yourself! You couldn't control your rage and therefore let down you guard! You're pathetic, Destined, so let me do a kindness to you and FINISH YOU OFF!"

Dylan struggled to his feet.

Kiritsu raised his swords and brought them down.

Dylan was sent into a wall, which crumbled and fell on top of him.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"DYLAN!" screamed Sarah.

Kiritsu chuckled, then laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! And there went the last person who had the slightest chance to stop me! All will kneel before me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

---

Around Dylan it was dark. Almost pure dark.

'_This is the end. I'm finished. I'm sorry, everyone. I just wasn't strong enough.'_

The he heard the voice.

"**Dylan, DYLAN!"**

"Huh?"

"**Remember…Remember the time! The time back in the valley, where you fought the impostor! The one moment you saw the flame!"**

"The flame? But…I couldn't do anything. I just…don't know."

The voice seemed somewhat angry.

"**Belief is all that matters. Isn't that what you said to me?!"**

Dylan was shocked at the statement.

"**Remember! REMEMBER WHAT IS PRECIOUS IN YOUR HEART!"**

Then, there was an illuminating light.

'_What…what is this feeling?'_

Dylan saw images of people passing before him. People he cared about.

'_Mom,'_

'_Dad,'_

'_Shadow,'_

'_Naruto,'_

All of them were smiling, as if encouraging.

Dylan felt it, something washing over him.

'_Everything's…passing before me. My anger, my rage, it's…washing away.'_

He didn't even need to think. He felt the answer come to him.

'_I thought that I was ready. My power was mature, but I wasn't. My emotions were still unhinged. I still hadn't accepted myself down my very soul.'_

Then he heard a shout, a shout from his mind, from the very center of his heart…

"DYLAN! You can't give up! Don't lose!" yelled Sarah.

Dylan let everything go, left his body wide open…

"_I am here. I am yours. Come to me!'_

And he saw it. The purple flame that he saw before

"I see it."

His voice grew stronger.

"I see it! I SEE THE FLAME!"

By instinct, he reached out and closed his hand around it.

White hit pain coursed through his body, making him cry in pain. He was about to let go when he realized something.

"_This…This is a test. A test to see if I am strong enough to wield this power!'_

The pain made Dylan want to scream, but he held it in.

"Even if it kills me, I won't let go, NO MATTER WHAT!"

The pain intensified, but Dylan was on a head of steam.

"I HAVE TO KEEP GOING! I HAVE PEOPLE THAT I LOVE OUT IN THE WORLD! I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THEM, EVEN IF I HAVE TO GIVE UP MY OWN LIFE!"

As he finished the yell, the pain stopped. Dylan was shocked and confused.

"**Well said, Dylan Mitchell, chosen hero. The Soul Fire has accepted you as its master. You have awakened your soul, the soul of a warrior. It is bonded with you now, and will give you the strength to prevail. Go, and SAVE THE WORLD!"**

Almost, immediately, Dylan felt an overwhelming surge of power building up, not burning like before, but cool, free, like a tiger released from its cage.

---

Kiritsu as well as everyone else felt the surge of energy.

BOOOM

The rubble was blown into the air.

"RRRAAAAAAHHHH!" Dylan yelled as he blasted the ruble off him so he could stand.

Kiritsu was surprised, and then he scoffed. "A fine time for theatrics!"

Dylan took a stance and let out a breath as he let the flow of energy flow through him.

Kiritsu grew more and more shocked with each passing moment.

Dylan was starting to glow purple, the glow getting brighter and brighter.

"What… What is this?! WHERE IS THIS POWER COMING FROM?! He hasn't done anything like this beforehand!"

Dylan was standing before him, glowing like the sun; his face resembling that of a fierce warrior. For a moment, Kiritsu felt fear.

Then, anger replacing fear, he charged, swords raised.

"YOU! YAAAAHHHHH!"

At the last moment, Dylan moved quick as a flash.

GRAB

He grabbed the swords in his hands, his hands surrounded by flames like gloves.

"WHAT?! GRABBING THE SWORDS WITH YOUR BARE HANDS?! YOU'RE MAD!"

Dylan said nothing, but let out a yell as he forceful closed his fists, shattering them both.

"NO!!"

Dylan drew back a fist and, without focused energy, punched.

WHAM

The sound of a fist hitting flesh sounded for miles. Kiritsu was sent into the opposite wall.

Dylan entered a battle stance, his eyes glowing, and if you looking him in the eye, you could see a burning purple flame.


	24. The Soul of A Warrior

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 24: The Soul of a Warrior

Kiritsu got up, a little surprised by the punch, but laughed.

"HAHAHA! Well, I see we've learned a few new tricks."

Kiritsu flew through handsigns.

"However, don't be getting too confident!"

He finished the signs.

"TWIN FLAME DRAGONS!"

The two fiery dragons that were formed made another roaring tornado.

Dylan did nothing. The tornado hit.

"DYLAN!" Sarah screamed.

Kiritsu laughed.

Then his laughter stopped abruptly.

Dylan emerged, unharmed. He was surrounded by flames, but instead of black, they were purple.

From the sidelines, Neji watched with his Byakugan. _'What is this? This…pressure? It's like when I faced Naruto years ago, but this power, it's coming from him and not another source inside him…'_

Kiritsu stared, shocked.

Dylan calmly said,

"My turn."

Then he charged, throwing a punch.

Kiritsu calmly dodged the punch. At least, he thought he did.

POW

Kiritsu rocked from the impact. He attacked back, but Dylan blocked it.

For a moment, Kiritsu stared into the fire in Dylan's eyes.

Then he was caught a raging barrage of punches coming from Dylan.

"WHAT…WHAT'S GOING ON?! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Dylan felt the power, the flames flowing through him.

'_I can feel it, I can feel it surging through me! Focus it, focus it on the enemy! Think of what you have to protect! Think of the ones you care about and the ones you love!'_

The images of his family and friends were in his mind's eye. The sight fueled him, made him stronger, and gave him strength.

Kiritsu tried to protect himself from the barrage.

"Why…WHY AM I LOSING?! I AM THE GREAT KIRITSU, THE UNDEFEATED! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LOSE!"

He broke off from the barrage and leaping into the air, thinking he was safe. In a flash, Dylan was behind him.

WHAM

The punch sent him through the tower to hit the arena.

Kiritsu got up from the assault to see Dylan land in front of him.

Dylan was focused, his eyes on the enemy, his power focused.

Then he heard the voice…

**Dylan. Dylan, you did it. What you have now is your true power…**

It faded away, for the last time.

Dylan pointed a finger at Kiritsu.

"It's over, Kiritsu. It's pointless to continue."

Kiritsu was furious.

"No. NO! THIS IS NOT OVER YET!"

Dylan's eyes widened. "How can you still fight? Shouldn't your chakra be at a low level by now?"

"Hahahaha. Have you forgotten who I am? I am the Kiritsu the Undefeated, which means I have NEVER EXPERIENCED DEFEAT!"

Kiritsu tackled Dylan, trying to pin in to perform a killer strike.

"GIVE IT UP! You no longer have any chance against me!"

"FOOL! You are a mere boy! I have years on experience on you!"

Dylan forced Kiritsu off of him and jumped back.

"Why do you still keep fighting? Are you really that focused or are you desperate?"

"SILENCE! Why do I fight? What good would it do to explain to a young fool like you?! Because of you, my plans for my reign are RUINED!"

Kiritsu started slapping him, forward and backhand.

"YOU LITTLE FOOL! YOU FOOL! YOU FOOL! I HAD THE ENTIRE WORLD IN MY GRASP! I HAD THE ENTIRE WORL-"

"Shut UP!"

Dylan's fist connected.

Dylan's head ached for moment, and then his head was clear again and back to its sharpness.

"I am getting sick and tired of all your COMPLAINING! I'm not going to be your puppet, and I'm NOT GONNA BE YOUR TOY!"

Dylan started punching Kiritsu.

"Stop your complaining! If you have something to say to me, SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

Kiritsu was reeling from the punches.

"I'll…I'll…I'LL…I'LL GET YOU!!!!" Kiritsu roared as he charged.

"RRRAAAAHHHH!" Dylan yelled he charged.

WHAM

The two punched each other; the shockwave from the impact went outwards, knocking everyone back.

Dylan and Kiritsu staggered back from each other, both reeling from the attack.

Unfortunately, Kiritsu recovered first.

WHAM

The punch sent Dylan into the remaining wall still standing.

Kiritsu stood there, panting, looking at Dylan in front of him.

"Say it your face, you say? Fine. I'll do you a kindness and spell it out for you."

He clenched a fist.

"This is what I am saying: I. AM. UNBEATABLE! You are an INSECT. You are a NUISANCE. I was going to let you be my servant in my empire, but now I see that it was a fool's errand. So I'll do what I should have done and KILL YOU!"

He raised the fist.

"SAY GOODBYE!"

He brought it down.

WHAM

Dylan went through floors, smashing through each one, out of sight.

"NO!" yelled Naruto.

Kiritsu stood there a moment, and then started to laugh.

"Hahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHA! Finally, I'm rid of that annoying fly. No, cockroach, that's a better description."

Kiritsu turned to the rescue team.

"Now then, what should I do with you?"

Everyone tensed. Shadow reached for his assault rifle, then froze.

'_Huh? That energy signature, it's…increasing? Is that…Dylan?'_

Then, it happened.

BOOOM

A column of energy erupted from the hole Dylan went through.

A figure leaped up from the hole.

Kiritsu spun around, shocked.

"KIRITSU!" yelled Dylan. "YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Kiritsu stared. "WHAT?! BUT HOW…"

"YOU'RE DONE, KIRITSU! YOU DON'T HAVE THE SOUL OF A WARRIOR! **IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO DEFEAT ME!"**

Kiritsu's anger returned.

"YOU…INSOLENT…BRRRAAAAATTT!!!"

Kiritsu made another fireball jutsu. The giant fireball shot towards Dylan.

Dylan snapped his fingers and his sword appeared in his hand.

SLASH

The fireball halves flew in two directions before exploding.

Kiritsu was beside himself. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"

Then an idea went through his head. He smirked evilly.

"Well, if you can't die quickly, then maybe your LITTLE FRIEND WILL!"

Kiritsu made handsigns.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The fireball shot towards Sarah, who screamed.

"SARAH!" yelled Naruto.

The fireball hit.

Kiritsu laughed as the smake cleared, no remains in sight.

No remains…

'_There should be a body!'_

The answer came in the form of a rush of wind.

Dylan reappeared, Sarah in his arms.

Sarah was surprised. "Dylan?"

"Are you all right, Sarah?"

"I'm fine. Dylan, how did you…?"

"Don't worry, I'm still the same guy, just really really fast."

Kiritsu was shocked. "How did he move so fast? My fireball didn't even touch him."

"Incredible." Neji said in awe. "I didn't even see him move."

Hinata was stunned too. "He is fast, very fast."

Hanashi nodded. "Yes. His speed, his power. The stories are true. He _is _the descendent of the legendary hero."

Kiritsu was coming out of his shock. "Do you really think that I will let you live much longer?!"

He charged forward.

Dylan set Sarah down. "Stay back Sarah."

Sarah nodded and ran back to the others.

Dylan ran at Kiritsu, his face set.

"This is it, Kiritsu! I'm going to finish this here and now!"

"Don't make me laugh! You think you can defeat me, Kiritsu the Undefeated?!"

Then a third voice spoke up.

"Well, with someone of your power, of course we can!"

"Huh?!"

Someone got behind Kiritsu and got him with a full nelson.

"WHAT?!"

He turned his head to see Shinn.

"YOU!"

Shinn grinned. "Sorry, but you're going nowhere."

He looked at Dylan. "He's all yours!"

Dylan nodded.

"Kiritsu, by the power vested in me as the next Hero, I hereby stop you and your crazed intentions from causing anymore destruction."

Dylan pointed a finger and Kiritsu.

"YOUR CAMPAIGN TO CONQUER THE WORLD ENDS HERE!"

Kiritsu was struggling in Shinn's grip.

"YOU DARE TO CONDEME ME?!"

The flames around Dylan's body got smaller, concentrating around Dylan's fist.

Dylan seem to catch the energy and focus it.

"NOW!"

Dylan charged.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Shinn let go at the last moment, diving out of the way.

Dylan threw the punch.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Kiritsu was sent into the trees, knocking over what looked like a quarter of the forest.

Dylan's visible aura faded, and he smiled.

"It's over."

Shinn nodded. "Sorry for interfering. I know you needed to face him alone, but I thought a little help wouldn't hurt."

"Don't worry. Thanks for getting him."

"Sure."

Kurenai nodded. "Now that he is gone, it is time we headed home."

Everyone was in agreement with that and started to head down. Then Shadow stiffened.

"Wait…if Kiritsu is gone, then…why do I still…"

Dylan overheard and felt around with his own energy. Shadow was right. Kiritsu's chakra signature was still there.

"FOOLS!"

Everyone spun around. Kiritsu was by his cannon, charging it up.

"DIE!"

"The chakra cannon!" yelled Shinn and Naruto.

"Everyone near me!" yelled Shadow.

Everyone got near him. Shadow threw something before he used his signature move.

"Chaos…CONTROL!"

In a flash, everyone was gone.

The beam destroyed the roof.

"BLAST!"

Then, Kiritsu noticed something near his foot.

It was a grenade. It flashed before it exploded.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!"

---

Everyone reappeared at the front of the castle in time to see the castle explode.

BOOOOOOMMMMM

The whole castle blew apart.

"What happened?" asked Choji to no one in particular.

"The cannon must've gone up too. Kiritsu intended it to be his ace when dealing with enemy armies." Said Shinn. "Doto, or Brute, helped him make it."

"Is it over now?" asked Kenjaro.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah. It's over."

He turned to the group.

"Let's go home guys."

Everyone walked away from the rubble that had once been a castle.


	25. Knight of Destiny, Hero of Worlds

Tales of Destiny: The Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 25: Knight of Destiny and Hero of Worlds

Everyone was walking back down the path before. By some freak coincidence it was the same road that the slave train had gone before. Dylan, Shinn, Shadow, and Kurenai were talking, with Sarah listening.

"So, what now, Dylan?" asked Shinn. "You've unlocked your power, and combining it with those Chaos Emeralds you told me about would make you near unstoppable. You've beaten Kiritsu, even if you didn't strike the last blow. What happens now?"

Dylan was in thought for a moment.

"I…I'm not sure. Right now, knowing that I have this power is enough to frighten a normal person. I've accepted it, but…for some reason…"

Dylan looked at Shadow.

"Shadow, be honest with me: Do you think I deserve to use such power?"

Shadow smirked. "That's a definite yes. You can destroy, but you can heal too. The fact that you are aware of this only makes your situation better."

Kurenai nodded in agreement. "That power belongs to you and to you alone. Before, I always believed that such destructive power was evil, and shouldn't exist, but when I look at you, I see light. You have immeasurable power, but you also have a kind heart. If anyone deserves such power, it is you."

Dylan smiled. "Thanks."

Shadow turned thoughtful. "I wonder what the limits are to this Soul Fire."

Dylan shrugged. "I'd like to know myself. I just know that it is connected to and is fed by my emotions. When you consider those, the possibilities are limitless."

Shadow put his hand on top of Dylan's. "Well, whatever happens, I'll be right there to help you. Besides, something tells me that you'll never be bored."

Dylan laughed. "Thanks buddy."

Shadow smiled.

---

When they arrived at the big gates to the village, Melissa, Ryan, Mike, and Rachel were anxious.

"Why don't you ask, Melissa?" asked Ryan.

"Okay, honey."

Melissa walked up to the two guards.

"Hello, Izumo, Kotetsu."

Both ninja looked up. "Oh, hello Mitchell-san." Said Izumo.

"I…I'm sorry to bother you, but…I have to ask…"

Both ninja looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Mitchell-san. There has been no word from the rescue team. If three more days pass, we'll have to assume the worst."

"Thank you."

Melissa was heartbroken. She knew that Dylan would face danger, but this early…

Izumo and Kotetsu had sympathetic looks. They knew in the life of a ninja that death was inevitable, but they still felt the loss of kin and could understand her anquish. Kotetsu looked out the gate, as if to look over to the trees.

Then Kotetsu froze. He stared at the path leading out from the gate.

Izumo and Melissa noticed. "What is it?" asked Izumo.

"Something's coming. I see a dust cloud."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. It must be a big group to send up a dust cloud like that in this season. Wait…listen. Do you hear voices?"

Both ninja looked at the cloud straining their ears. They could see figures walking up, a great many, some talking. They couldn't hear what was said, but in the next moment, they didn't need to.

One of the figures was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit.

Izumo and Kotetsu both stared, then started laughing.

"Kotetsu, find a messenger. We have to inform the Hokage!"

Kotetsu nodded and left.

"Huh?" asked Melissa.

Then two voices were heard at once.

"MOM! DAD!"

Both sets of parents turned.

Out of the dust came Dylan and Sarah. Both didn't stopping running until they were in their parents' arms.

Melissa was hugging Dylan as he would disappear if she let go. Ryan was hugging both of them. Dylan hugged back, nearly lifting his parents off the ground in the process.

Sarah was sandwiched between her parents. Everyone was crying a little.

Everyone else walked up.

"Well, all's well that ends well, huh?"

Dylan looked at Shadow. "Pretty much. I'm just glad that everyone is home now."

Everyone turned to see Kotetsu return with Tsunade and few court elders in tow.

Tsunade looked at Neji. She had a smile on her face since she knew what the result was, but she wanted it official.

"Jonin Neji, mission status."

Neji smiled. "Mission Accomplished, Lady Hokage. Our friends have been retrieved, plus a few new ones."

"Oh?"

"We have a member of a clan thought to have perished, a Kaguya, a swordsmen, and a Hyuga."

Tsunade was surprised. "A Hyuga? And a Kaguya?"

"Yes."

Kenjaro and Hanashi stepped forward.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Hanashi?"

"It's been a long time, Lady Tsunade."

Both women happily hugged.

One of the elders, Hiashi, took a tentative step forward. "H-Hanashi?"

Hanashi turned and walked over to Hiashi. "Yes, Hiashi-kun."

Husband and wife embraced, both crying from happiness.

Everyone looked happily at the scene. Hinata had tears in her eyes at the reunion. Kiba and Shino gave her a nudge.

"Huh?"

"Go on." Said Kiba.

Shino nodded. He was smiling, a feat in itself.

Hinata smiled, and walked over to her parents, who pulled her into the embrace.

Shinn chuckled. "Don't you love the happy endings?"

Then he turned to Tsunade. "If you please, I would like to return home now."

"Huh? Well, that's fine with me. I'll round up an escort."

"No need. Just take me to the portal."

Tsunade stared.

Dylan stared too. "You mean…"

"That's right, Dylan. I'm not from this world. I came here on accident, and couldn't find a way back. When I met you though, my hopes rekindled. Can you?"

Dylan smiled.

"It's okay, Tsunade. I trust him."

"Well, alright."

"Thanks Dylan."

Shinn turned to Dylan.

"You're a good guy. I'm sure we'll meet again."

Dylan nodded. "See you around."

Shinn nodded and walked toward the tower, some ninjas following him.

Tsunade sighed. "Who is that guy?"

Dylan smiled. "A friend."

"Well, in any case, I have some paperwork to do. I have to take Hanashi off the MIA list and to induct Kenjaro into the village. I don't think the council will object to the last of a clan."

Kenjaro smiled. "Thank you, my lady."

"Lady Hokage, Kenjaro-san."

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade nodded. Naruto put an arm around Kenjaro.

"OKAY! Allow me to give you the grand tour, Kenjaro! Let me show you the greatest places in the village!"

Kenjaro smiled. "That will be appreciated. I have much to learn about my new home."

The two walked off, chatting like they were old friends.

Dylan looked at Tsunade. "I'll bet you every game I own that they go by the ramen bar."

Tsunade laughed. "That's a sucker bet."

---

In any case, things calmed down after that.

Tsunade announced the arrivals and everyone cheered naturally. Hanashi returned to the Hyuga estate with her family. Hanabi was happy to finally see her mother and Hinata came be on better terms with Hiashi, her father. All in all, the family grew closer. Hinata started training more, and Hanashi volunteered to help her. Her training paid off when she defeated Neji in a match. Hiashi and Neji were both proud.

Kenjaro was inducted into the village. As Tsunade had predicted, the council raised no objections. In fact, they wasted no time getting through the process. If Tsunade and some of the elders had any suspicions about the council's actions, they kept it to themselves. Kenjaro spent a great deal of time with his friend Naruto, but he also started sparring with Rock Lee, and joined in the training sessions. If asked why, the two said that they saw things in common with each other.

The mission report was a little lengthy, but Tsunade understood it. Neji had to get help from Dylan, Naruto, and Sarah to complete it.

Everything had pretty much wound down. Dylan was sitting in his backyard, looking at the stars.

Then he sensed something in front of him. He stood up.

"I know you're there. Show yourself."

A faint outline of a person appeared before him. The outline filled in until Dylan recognized who it was.

"Falcon?"

Falcon smiled. "That was my nickname when I was alive years ago. I used it many time as a false name if I needed to sneak somewhere. I am known by a different name."

A flash of light later, he appeared again, clad in white armor, his sword a purple color.

"You…You're…"

Falcon smiled. "My name is Renard. In life I was the Hero of Worlds, the guardian of the worlds you brought together again."

"Now I understand. You're the one who's been guiding me. All those times, I've was hearing your voice."

"Yes." Said Renard. "I was protecting you, in a way, until you learned how to harness your latent powers. Unfortunately, I did not take into account that you would have such a hard time. Then again, one could have guessed it. You are the only one of your kind with that type of power. So I appealed to the Highest Ones, the ones who control life and death. You know of some of them. They had a hand in creating some of the worlds.

"You mean…Chaos? The three goddesses of Hyrule?"

"They are a few of them. But the ones I appealed to were the three gods of this world. There Amaterasu, Goddess of the heavens, Tsukuyomi, god of the underworld, and Susanoo, God of Balance, and the head of the beings known as Shinigami.

"Shinigami?"

"They are the police of the other world. They make sure souls that are passed on travel safely to the other world and destroy the evil spirits that escape from the underworld."

"Okay."

"I explained my reason. You knew your power was great, but you were still young, so you were still unaware of your true potential. I asked to be let into this world so that you would have a guide to unlocking it. Amaterasu, being the good side of the balance, was naturally all for it. She could see your heart and saw that you need someone to guide you until you could stand on your own. Tsukuyomi, being the eviler side of the balance, didn't see the reason why they should grant it. He never threatens the safety of the worlds, but he likes seeing people in turmoil. He was always against me being granted the power I had."

"Huh? What do you…?"

"With time, you will learn that for yourself, I am not the one to tell you. Now, in the end, Susanoo sided with Amaterasu, saying that you were crucial to maintaining the balance."

"Balance?"

"The balance of good and evil, light and darkness. In order for there to be peace and prosperity, the two sides must stay balanced. Before you say anything, however, think: the evils we know can be stopped, correct?"

Dylan's thoughts focused on enemies he faced before, like Bowser and Eggman. "Yeah."

"Darkness is just as important as light. Now that you understand that and you have unlocked your powers, my mission here is complete."

"You're…leaving?"

"I am no longer of this plane of existence. I must return to the other world. But before I do…"

He extended a hand.

"Can I see your sword?"

Dylan snapped his finger, his sword appearing in his hand. He twirled in twice before handing it Renard, who grasped it in his translucent hand, surprising Dylan.

"Will you kneel?"

Dylan dropped to one knee. Renard touched it to his shoulder.

"Years ago a hero appeared in the world in answer to a great evil. He gave his life so that other may live. Now, his heir is among us."

Renard looked at Dylan.

"As the sole remaining wielder of the Soul Fire, you will help bring an end to the pointless wars and bring peace to the worlds. Do you swear to use all the power you control and protect the worlds from forces of evil that invade them?"

Dylan was unsure, but found the answer come to him naturally.

"I do."

"Will you bear true service to the powers of light, heeding the commands of your own and fighting against the dark beings that threaten the worlds, even to your death?"

"I will."

Renard nodded. "I accept your oath. Rise, Sir Dylan Mitchell, Knight of Destiny and Hero of Worlds."

Dylan's sword glowed in Renard's hands for a moment before dying down again.

Dylan was given the sword back, he felt some change in it. He looked at Renard.

Renard beat him to it. "It is the same as before, but with some changes. Focus energy into it."

Dylan did so. The sword got longer, similar to the Master Sword.

"That is the true form of the Sword of Souls, or the Soul Sword, whichever you prefer. If you focus your soul energy, the Soul Fire, into it, not only does it catch fire, but you can slice through nearly anything."

"Huh? Nearly?"

"Hey, it isn't the only enchanted blade. You know about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur correct?"

"Oh."

"Others will recognize it as a champion's blade. It can't be broken now, except by the same energy that forged it, which is your own, and since you are the only person…well, you understand. You can never drop it or lose it in battle against your will, and finally…"

He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"It…it comes when you call it."

Dylan's jaw dropped.

Renard burst out laughing. "Sorry. That power comes with all champions. Don't ask how, I don't know either. Susanoo once said there is a guidebook to what powers every champion should have, regardless of who he or she is. That is one of them, one of the oldest."

"And with that, I am finished here. You are the guardian now. Protect the worlds as I once did."

He started to fade out.

"Farewell, Dylan. Until we meet again in the next life…my heir."

He faded out completely.

Dylan looked at where Renard had been. He then looked at the sword. He twirled it in his fingers. He gripped it.

Dylan smiled.

With a snap of his fingers, his sword disappeared, and he started to walk back towards the house.

'_I am Dylan Mitchell, Knight of Destiny and Hero of Worlds. I will protect the worlds and stop any evil who threatens them. I will be, for all my life, the guardian of the worlds. This is who I am.'_

---

A solitary figure walked through the barren wasteland. It was bleak, and nothing living was there. A solitary flame was in the middle of it. The figure went up to it and kneeled. A few seconds passed.

"**You may speak."**

"My lord, it has happened. The Soul Fire has returned."

"**What?"**

"The young boy I told you about has harnessed the power of the Soul Fire. He has become the new guardian."

"**Show me."**

The figure snapped his fingers.

A vortex of energy appeared.

"Chaos Recall!"

The vortex morphed into a screen of sorts. Images of Dylan's recent battles, including the one with Kiritsu, were shown.

"**So, it has happened. Hmm. He has his ancestor's strength. How…poetic."**

"My lord, please, let deal with him now. He is still weak, he does not have his full power yet. Let me finish him…"

"**NO! I've told you once, he is a key to my resurrection! I will destroy him until we have what we need!"**

"Forgive me, my lord."

"**Patience, my loyal subject. When the time is right, we will take our place at the top. For now, I have job for you."**

"My lord?"

"**Search through the living worlds. Seek out disciples to help with my resurrection, ones of power. They wil be your servants, as you are mine."**

"Understood my lord. I will find beings of power to help return you to the living world. Once we do, you will be unstoppable.

"**And I will take my place AS RULER OF THE WORLDS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! LAUGH WITH ME MY SERVANT!"**

The figure joined in. The two's laughter echoed through the wasteland. If anyone had heard it, they will feel chills going down their spine.

THE END


End file.
